I Ate Your Llama
by Haddi Etana
Summary: No, seriously, that's the title! Once upon a time, there was a girl who got a random letter in the mail one day. She then followed a complete stranger, which I do not recommend, to True Cross Academy! I made this for fun, but fun went over board... So this is completely crack-fic, but it can be serious at times... and maybe romantic... UPDATED EVERY THURSDAY.
1. Oh Mai, I'm and Exorcist!

**A/N: New Fanfiction! Yippie! Totally crack-fic, though... So if you can't take a joke, don't read! I don't own anything... besides my character...**

**ONE IMPORTANT THING! THIS STORY WILL ONLY BE UPDATED ON THURSDAYS!**

* * *

I ate scumboulicously **(A/N The word in my dictionary, just to note) **as I sat at my table swinging my feet back and forth like a freaking ninja, if that's even possible. I stared at the raspberry filled donut and stared.

I sat up, then walked to the pantry and my sister stared at me as I did so. I snatched a stick pretzel out of the huge über sexi bag and walked back to my donut and raised the pretzel oh-so-dramadicly then brought it down on to the donut

"DIE MR. JIGGLES!" my sister gave me a hard look of disapprovment as the poor pastery bled.

"MOM! MAYUNIKASUKI IS KILLING HER FOOD AGAIN...BRUTELY" Yes, my name is MayuNikaSuki... my mom combined Mayu, Nika, and Suki together 'cause she couldn't decide.

My, OH-SO-MOMMY-DEAREST ran in very dramatic and smacked my hand away to stop me from injurying the food any further "WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT! I THOUGHT THE THERAPIST WORKED!" She sighed and began cleaning up the mess I had made, an irritated expression across her face.

I groaned "That therapist smelt like monkey pee and cow breath" I stood and walked to the kitchen. I stuck my hands into the sink to wash my hands.

My mom sighed and looked at me "Here, this came in the mail for you" she hissed, then a letter to me and I caught it skillfully (cough,itsmackedmynose,cough) and opened it.I scanned it over, farted in the process, got slapped, then continued

"Cooooouuuuullllll**.**.. I got a scholarship" I narrowed my eyes at the letter from _'True Cross Academy'_.

Both of my relatives gasped "WHAT? How did you get one? You're dumber than a sack of gummy bears" My sister stated out and snatched the letter

"Thanks for the great encouragement nee-san, it was really helpful" My voice dripped of sarcasm.

As you probably noticed, I don't exactly have the best relationship with my family, which you can be more familiar with in the future. All you needa know is that were not exactly the Bradey Bunch.

Once they finished reading it, my mom looked as if three thousand pounds had been lifted off her shoulders "They said it's for your artistic skills, so go pack" My mom said way to cheerfully.

That little-

* * *

Moments later, after I ignored the strong urge to set her on fire, I was in a car with my two relatives waving bye to me with grins. Nope, not grins of pride for me, grins of relief to have me, the big boulder, out of their way. Psh, I swear, if this letter lead to the mafia, im coming back and im gonna kick some a$$.

The taxi drove off and I snorted, feeling happy myself to be away from them. I looked out the window, watching the clouds. My mind altered to my father and I grinned

_Don't worry, Pops. I'll manage myself, maybe get a job. After that, I can see if they have any dorms. if they don't maybe I can ask to stay at someone's house... if anyone actually pay attention to me._

__I pretended as if he was talking to me, smiling as I drew my knees to my chest, pretending as if he was sitting next to me with a hand on my shoulder _**Don't say that, everyone will love you. Your the best Bumble Bee ever.**_My father calls me Bumble Bee because when I was in a kindergarden play, I was a bumble bee, the lead role!

I continued the conversation in my head until I realized something. We were going down the road to the airport, somewhere I haven't been in years.

"Wait, dude, hold on why are we going to ze air port?" I asked curiously and he peaked at me though the rear view mirror

"Your going to True Cross, right? That's in Japan" he explained dully and my heart lifted six thousand miles to the sky. F¥¢k yeah! I get to meet the friggin mafia and go where Naruto and Inuyasha were made? Thanks mom for giving me a Japanese name so I fit in.

My mom was swelled into Anime things too while my sister doesn't give a flying chickens a$$ about it. Just like our dad.

* * *

We made it to the airport, and drove up to the front where he stopped. I felt even more thrilled... that is until I realized something _very _important. I have three dimes, a paper clip and some lead for my mechanical pencil in my pocket. So how was I going to pay for the airplane fee? Hide inside some dudes luggage. Okay got that down. Now the taxi driver... F¥¢k, I got nothin'.

He walked around and opened my door, then I quickly began to scramble out of the car until the man grabbed my arm

_'b¶†¢h'_ I thought angry and he asked me where his money was. I faced the man and gave a nervous laugh "well...ya see...I-"

"It's right here my good man" I turned my head to see a guy who wore way too much pink walked up with a top hat...a F¥¢king_ top hat_... I was too busy admiring that most holiest object to notice the man paid the bill, pulled me out, grabbed my s#¶t out and the taxi drove off.

He looked at me and grinned "Well what is it MayuNikaSuki?" I cut out of my trance and hugged him

"oh mi gosh, can I wear your top hat Mister?"I cheered and he laughed

"Sure" he only started the word and I took the hat and put it on

"I...feel...awesooome" I cheered and hugged him "yourtotalymybffnow" I spoke quickly and he took his hat, to my displeasure, and pat my head

"Let's get going" he grabbed my bags looking oh-so-flamboyant but oh-so-cool. I then realized he was a complete stranger. Forget the 'no talking to strangers' rule, he's freaken' hot. Plus, I have an advantage. My mom _never _told me to not talk to strangers, so ha.

"Who are you?" I asked finally and he gave me a bigger grin then what he was wearing. Creeeppy... but _so_ awesome.

"Mephisto Pheles my dear" then did an awe face realizing that he was named after Mephistophelis in a german folktale

"Your named after the demon! That's soooooo coouul" I jumped up and down as he paid for our tickets

"Well, I didn't know kids were interested in stuff like that anymore" he showed a glint -you know, that super uber sexi one- in his eye and I smiled pridefully

"Who wouldn't!" I screamed out. He turned around to walk along, and I began walking to get our bags checked out

"Tell me what you know" he said ever-so-interested.

"Mephistophelis was in The Praxis Magia Faustiana and in 1725, in the original story, he was a devil form of greyfrair, summouned by a man named Faust outside in the woods of Wittenberg." I continued my sexi story, you wanna know the whole tale, google up Mephistopheles and look at it in Wiki. It is something you _will not_ regret reading.

We continued on, and I continued the story, often adding my own comments into it. It went on until the middle of the plane ride, and I finished one of my long side comments.

"You know a lot" Mephisto grinned even more- if that was possible- and I nodded "What about Amaimon?" He questioned curiously

"Oh! My favorite! Amaimon was the prince of hell and as some Girmories say, he was also the only one with the power to rule Asmoidai" I continued, which occupied our time until we made it outside of the port. He seemed really amused when I mentioned he had the breath of poison. Don't worry, I giggled when I first read it too.

I stared absolutely shocked when I saw a pink limo waiting for us "Mephy, not to be mean but... I hate pink" I used his new nickname I choose, and he frowned at my comment

"Why not?" He whined as we got in

"I just don't it's too...girlish" I explained feeling uncomfortable

"Well you are a girl, are you not?" The man sat back comfortable

"Well, I'm a tomboy, and I prefer red much more. Wait, WERE ARE WE GOING? WHY AM I IN YOU CAR? FFFFFFFFFFF MR. MUSTACHIO, SAVE ME" I began to scratch at the windows with my stomach sticking out like a cat.

A couple of minutes of yelling and smacking, I calmed down "I'm the principle of True Cross" he finally admitted while I sat with a stone face, motioning him to continue "You're studying to be an Exorcist"

"I AM? SOOOO coooooolll... wait, I thought it was because of my aristic skills?" I raised a brow "If it's not because of that, then why did you pick me to be an Exorcist?" I raised a brow.

He crossed his legs causally "Well. I lied about it being because of your artistic, it's actually your knowledge on demons. That's a very rich source of information, and you know a lot about different types of demons... I also _had _to recruit you because you had hacked into a site for strickly Exorcist only" He raised a brow at me, and my face became bright red

"W-Well, it was tempting!" I cried, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly

"Anyways" He sighed "I found out about who you are at first when scrolling through the internet, finding one of your paintings on a whole bunch of demons in a circle" He explained.

I perked up "You mean _'Onyx Crowd_'? That's my most famous piece!" I cheered

"Yes, I've noticed. Now, I saw it and began wondering how you knew about of them, but shrugged it off as something unimportant. After that, I got a report saying you hacked into our data basis... So then I sent the letter and knew you were coming. Someone like you wouldn't give up a chance like this"

"And your right" I smirked.

We chatted away after that, and since I'm to lazy to find them to say anything important besides twinkies, ho hos and other disgusting named treats that are delicious, there are no more conversations in the limo.

* * *

We ended up in front of a door under a road and he handed me a key

"This will lead to cram school-"

"is it like spam?" I interrupted and he shook his head, irritated that I always cut him off "

No. Its cram school. Now shut up and listen" cue pouting "Now, this is connected to tunnels under the school. You will be staying in the girls dorms-"

"I WANNA STAY IN THE BOYS! I REFUSE TO SLEEP WITH GIRLY FREAKS"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?"

"LET ME STAY IN THE BOYS DORMS! -"

"Okay!" He sighed, angered.

I grinned, finally getting what I wanted "Thank you awesome person man!" I cheered, happily and he just calmed down.

This must be some kind of record, he is the first one to last at least 24 hours and not get mad at me for being annoying. He explained to me not to tell others in regular school that I was a super ninja exorcist and some other junk like that, that I decided to ignore.

He then left, leaving me all alone to fend for my self "Soh meaneh" I grumbled and used to key to get in. After minutes of struggling, I finally got in (never had good luck with keys). I walked inside and ran to the room he told me to go to for class. But then again, I had ignored him...

Okay, last resort... "HEEELPPPEHHHX" I shrieked loudly, and waited for something to happened. A boy around my age walked out from a nearby classroom door

"Whats the matter?" He sighed

"Oh, hai there, yeah I'm lost. Where's Yukio Okumura's class?" Psh, I knew those free Japanese classes behind the school from a Japanese girl gang would pay off. All I did was had to buy them cigarettes. Don't worry, we were only ten and a half.

He nodded "Your late" he opened the door for me and I sat there for a moment, observing the boy. Lot's of moles and glasses. Niiiceeeee.

"Dang, I really need to start listening!" I cried, thinking about how I ignored what Mephy was saying, and skipped inside to the front of the class.

The guy cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone. They were different bundles of kids. The dude continued "Everyone, this is MayuNikaSuki Johnson, and what is your excuse for being late?"

My eyes widen, but then narrowed sharp "It's that DAMN FRIGGIN' LOCK! I HATE YOU KEEEYYSS!" I yelled, dramatically and he rolled his eyes "Have a seat" he ordered.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Psh! Screw you too pipop..." I grumbled lowly "Detention" he said, causing me to groan. I sat down where no one was sitting and began grumbling insults under my breath.

I hate Okumura already.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Wanna see it get burned in flames? Reveiw! I accept criticism openly with open arms! I'd to thank moonlightrurouni for giving me tips... but not much on spelling XD! So go reveiw... riiiightt... noooow... just down there... that button right there**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Oh Mai, I have a Familiar!

**ENNNNNJEEYY**

* * *

It was my fourth day at the cram school(still no friends) and I came early. I jammed the keys into the door, grumbling under my breath as I twisted and wisted, then opened the door magically. It worked! A miracle! food for everyone! Make a feast! MayuNikaSuki Johnson finally learned how to open a door with keys!

Sighing, I walked into the hallway, and noticed three girls from my class. One on the floor in a kimono and blonde hair, pony-tail lady with funny eye-brows and short-haired lady, looking worried.

"Izumo-chan!" The short-haired girl said frantically the pony tail named Izumo walked off.

"I'm so sorry!" Apologized the girl with short hair and she ran off with that Izumo chick. Someone new to put on my bitch list.

I watched for a while, staring at kimono girl, and began to walk away to her as a boy came up "Hey Shiemi, what are you doing over there?" He asked and I stopped, hiding again. Psh, I was like a friggin' spy man. Moments passed as I watched the two of them, then they finally walked in the classroom.

After they stepped in, I did so as well. I groaned quietly as I listened to Okumura "Soon you'll have a break for one and a half months of summer holidays, But before that, there is this years exwire authorization exam's" s#¶t, I got here late into the year, but I remember Mephisto helping me yesterday, so yay! "Since it's purpose is to provide combat training rather than- blah blah blah" I ignored him and counting how many visible moles there were. "-Starting next week!" He stated lastly and I froze.

Daaaang, I wasn't listening again... "If you choose to participate in training camp, please fill this form with acquisition (long word..) "Meister" and submit it to me by Monday" I sat there for a couple of moments, blinking once or twice. What the F¥¢k was a Meister?

I soon noticed the kid from before that helped kimono girl with navy hair asking a dude with skunk like hair what the Meister thing is as well "What!" Skunky yelled and I appeared behind the kid with navy hair

"Yeppurs! I have no idea either!" I pipped up and they stared for a moment

"You guy's don't even know what it is and you wanna be an exorcist? Get real!"

"Umm, Yeah Sexy pink guy made me" I grumbled and the boy from before with navy hair seemed to only hear it and raised a brow. All I did was shrug

"Ahhh! It's almost like Okumura-kun and Jonhson-chan know nothing!" A guy with pink hair stated and I pipped up at my name

"Yay! Flamboyant pink haired knows mai nameh!" He quickly glared at me from my ever-so-amazing-statement

"I'M NOT FLAMBOYANT!" He screamed and I rolled my eyes

"Suuuree" I said sarcastically. We began fighting over that fact, and were broken up by skunk haired guy after he hit us both over the head.

"Meister means-"

"Konekomaru! Don't tell them!" Skunk boy interrupted the small boy who was bald with glasses, and I put my foot in skunk-kid's mouth

"TELLL USSS" I hissed at the small boy

"It's the five Technical Qualification that are necessary for an Exorcist, The five categories are Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor" he explained quickly, biting his lip fearfully as I removed my foot from the skunks mouth.

Skunky no like that and glared at me.

"You can become an Exorcist if you acquire the title of a Meister in any of the categories" small boy continued, and navy haired boy and I nodded "The fighting style changes depending on the Meister" he told us and I grinned, giving him a noogie

"Thanks Squirt!" I cheered, happily and he smiled nervously. Navy boy thanked Konekomaru as well.

"What the hell is with you people actin' so friendly with each other?" Skunk boy growled and I rolled my eyes.

I smacked him up side his head "Oh shuddup, Skunk" I grumbled.

He glared at me, agitated with my attitude "The names Suguro, Ryuji, cross-dresser" yeah, so what I asked Mephisto for the boys wear?

"And my names Johnson, MayuNikaSuki, though I prefer Kasu. Don't forget it, cause I'll beat your skunk a$$ any day" I grinned as he glared at me, bringing up an intense stare down.

We calmed down from the eyeing battle, and pink hair dude raised a hand "Me and Konekomaru are aiming for 'Aria'" he told us

"Aria are the type of Meister that recites the bible and sacred scriptures to fight" explained Konekomaru and I nodded thoughtfully "Bon's gonna push him self until he's gonna be a Aria and Dragoon" explained pinko and I raised an eyebrow at Ryuji's name.

Bon? Like Bon Bons?

I snickered quietly.

They begin fighting-discussing, Pink dude and Ryuji, until I heard Koneko say "Oh yeah, didn't Okumura-sensei also get Doctor and Dragoon?" He said and Navy boy seemed interested

"Seriously? He really is something" Navy mumbled

"So whats a dragoon?" I asked, interested.

Ryuji began to yell at us"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE A$$! DRAGOON ARE PEOPLE WHO USE HEAVY WEAPONS-" I then shut him down and walked away. I knew what I was going to be. Dragoon, Doctor, and Tamer.K, was pushing myself big time, but I didn't care. I liked a challenge. Tee Hee... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

I was going to be a doctor so I could use medicine to heal people, which I always loved doing, then Dragoon so I could fight for my self. Tamer because I would be throwing away all my knowledge of Demonology if I didn't. I then checked down which ones I was going to do and walked to Okumura sensei

"Here Okumura. I got down who I'm gonna be" I stated and he raised a brow

"Already? Don't you need to think about It?" I shook my head as he looked at my choices

"Already did. Being a doctor I could help people and being a Dragoon would make me to be able to defend myself. And plus, I'm amazing at shooting games." I grinned, thinking of Left For Dead...

Okumura shook his head "This isn't a game you know. Everything is real. You can't put stress on your shoulders!" he glared and I nodded

"I know, I know! I don't need 'nother lecture on it" I bent over his desk and flicked his nose, then walked away.

"D-Detention!" He screamed, and I waved him off.

* * *

"Don't step on the circle" Out teacher dude who was showing us this magic circle thingie explained "if you do, it loses the effect" then blah, blah blah. I should really listen, but I'm easily distracted, don't blame me a perfect artist as my self!

Suddenly, Mr. Teacher yelled "come out!" and a monster crawled out of the ground.

I knew it, I knew what it was! "A Naberius!" I cheered "I remember reading it before some where! It looks amazing" I smirked next to Navy and Ryuji, whom I learned Navy's name was Rin. They told me I was too formal and I explained to them I ain't letting go of my American customs.

They looked at me like I had four arms, three toes, sixteen fingers and one foot.

"I'll now test you to see if you have the ability to summon a familiar" And I looked down at my paper (when did I get this?), spacing the man out again.

A moment later, Izumo was standing at the circle. F¥¢k, I wasn't listening

"Hey, Rin, what do I do again? I spaced off again"

"rub your blood on that paper, say some chant and try to summon a demon" he explained and I nodded as Izumo's demons appeared

"Ew, Byakkos... No offence Izumo, but, they always look like they have a mustache...and are Mexican" I mumbled and she glared at me.

Everyone praised her, but I didn't care "Imma try!" I called out, then took a step forward. I bit my lip nevously, never really hurting myself before... and biting my finger seemed to huuurt... I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my thumb, whining out because it hurt. Izumo snorted, and I turned to her

"Hey, I don't cut myself like you so I get used to it" I hissed, narrowing my eyes and turning back to the blood blossoming from the injury. I held it to the paper and smeared it across it.

"YA vzyvayu k Tebe , chtoby sluzhitʹ moyey prikhoti, poyavlyayutsya seychas, i pomochʹ pobeditʹ vsekh tekh, kto protiv menya!"I spoke in Russian. I also got lessons from a hobo that lived in my garbage, paying him in sandwhiches and Pepsi.

Suddenly a mini blue dragon appeared, looking meanish. It flew to me and swarmed around my head"A Mizuchi!" I cheered "Hell yeah! I got a water demon!" I grabbed it by it's cute little front arms and danced a bit. Rin rolled his eyes, grinning, Izumo looked jealous, the teach looked please, Ryuji stared, awed as along did everyone else. Har har, in your face Izumo.

"I-I wanna try!" Shiemi shouted out, voice wavering slightly, and I began playing with my familiar, ignoring everything else around.

That is until the teacher said "Tamers are valuable" and my ears perked up

"Hear that Ryuji, Rin? I'm valuable!" I grinned, smugly and hugged my little dragon

"Demon's never follow Humans weaker than themselves, and they are especially keen on attack those who lack on confidence. But like I said before, if a magic circle is broken, the familiar is relieved of it's post and disappears" and that caused me to pout. No way in hell I was ditching my cute little water demon. "If you feel you are in danger and you summoned your familiar with 'paper', just tear the 'paper' up and they will be gone" I looked at my familiar and tucked the folded up paper in my pants

"Only b¶†¢hes like Izumo get rid of their familiars... I'll call you..." I dug out my phone and quickly typed something down, then grinned

"Uisce! Irish for water!" I cheered

"Wow Kasu, you know all type of languages! English, Japanese, Russian, and now Irish!" Rin stated, astonished

"Oh, I don't know Irish, I just translated Water from English to Irish" I smiled and he nodded. Suddenly a man came in and whispered something to the teach and he looked at me

"Johnson, your needed" with that, I pranced off and waved bye to the boys as my familiar stalked close behind.

* * *

I stood in front of Mephisto, being called upon by that wonderful man, and he grinned "Hello my favorite pink man, anything ya need?" I questioned and he nodded, pointing to a chair infront of his desk

"Take a seat" I did so "You picked three Meisters" he pointed to the paper that had wrote on.

I nodded "Yeah, so what?"

"You know how much stress is being placed on you?" He questioned, putting the paper down and looking at me, leaning back in his chair like a pro

"I know. I don't care. I love challenges!" I explained simply and he nodded, grinning once again

"Are you positive? It's really hard" he rested his head against his folded hands, elbows propped up on his desk

"I don't care, I'm always looking for something to keep me up at night" I smirked mischievously.

He rolled his eyes "Okay. If your one hundred percent!" He nodded and I sighed.

Huffing silently, I slapped my hands on my knees "Is that all?" He nodded once again, and I left as Uisce followed behind.

* * *

"God, thin brows is treating Shiemi like her servant" Rin sighed, talking about Izumo. I was hugging Ryuji."don't worry, their just playin'... And why are you huggin' me?" He glared at me "you smell like the ocean" I pouted and he rolled his eyes, ignoring me. Score one for Kasu! Now I don't have to use Uisce on him! I looked at Shiemi and sighed. What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

I was walking up to a abandoned boys dorm that Okumura had called the entire class to. I was apparently the third, since him and his brother was already there

"Yo!" I cheered happily and tackled Okumura, but screw it, I'm callin' him Yukio. Uisce flew high ubove us

"Get off" he growled, and I shook my head.

"Anything to annoy you" I wrapped my legs around his waist, making it harder to get me off.

Rin began laughing, finding this all-so-amusing, which made me grin. When everyone finally got to the dorms, they stared as I was on his back. Psh, screw you haters! Haters gonna Hate! I made him walk up the steps and carry me until he flipped me off his back. Screw you pipop.

We ending up doing some test thingy which I swept through easily. REEEEAAALLL easy.

"Wake up at six tomorrow" was what he said and some other stuff... I ignored it all until I heard bitchy bitch cheer

"Lets go take a bath Paku!" Izumo said and my ears perked.

Haven't taken a bath for two days since I was too busy doing useless crap

"A bath? I'll come too!" Shiemi cheered

"I'm coming along also, b¶†¢hes" I yelled happily, running past them.

I heard Shima trying to convince Yukio to peek at us and I began blushing at the thought of them all peeking and sped up. Freakin' perverts with their freakin' pervy ways...

I made it in before the others and already had no shirt or pants as I listened to Paku and Izumo from the other side of the lockers

"Do you think your being a little mean to her?" Paku asked

"Psh, that's because I don't think her as my friend at all" Izumo scoffed.

I glared as I took off my bra and began to put a towel on

"But Paku-san, you're different, you came to cram school with me and I will protect you!" Izumo cheered. Very out of character... veeerryyy... I had adjusted the long towel that reached my mid-thigh, tightly around my chest, and listened with complete intrest

"Hey...Izumo-chan... I'm planning to quit cram school" Paku muttered after a LOOOOOOOONG silence and my eyes widen as Uisce rested on my head.(Uisce, you perv you...)

Izumo seemed to be in shock as well because she didn't say a thing for a long time.

They spoke and spoke until Paku said "I'm sorry, but you're not a true friend..." Then suddenly, they stopped.

I felt something very wrong with all their silence, came around the lockers, and they screamed. I looked up and saw a Naberuis on the ceiling

I sat there for a moment, just staring, blinking once or twice, then muttering ,"F¥¥¥¢k" I looked at my dragon BFF

"Willing to help?" Suddenly, he grew to my size, making me grin

"Hell yeah" I mumbled. Paku was attacked, and she was likeh jelly when she fell. Oh god, right now isn't the time for jokes

"SSSSSSssss###¶¶ttt" I hissed "Uisce! Do something, attack it" I glared, then looked around for a weapon. My eyes caught on to a loose board, and I it. I jagged it out with all my strength, then glared at the monster.

Izumo summoned her familiars "It's a ghoul demon!" Shouted Izumo and she searched her back for her paper.

"NO S#¶T SHERLOCK HOLMES" I yelled to her, turning around to show her my 'No shit' face.

I turned around, then finally ran to it as Uisce was clawed down by it after biting the demon. I jumped up and slammed the boards into the ghouls head.

"THOU IS NOT WORTHY OF ME" I heard Izumo's familiars scream and cursed, remembering what the teach said about lacking confidence.

I turned in worry of Izumo and saw Rin. I smiled as Izumo teared the paper up, but then, I felt something hit me. It was much, _much_ worse than biting your thumb...

"FFFFF" I shouted and I was slammed into a locker.

My vision blurred and my lungs stung, making me wince as I moved. My eyes snapped completely open just in time to watch as the demon grabbed Rin by his head. I looked around frantically and grabbed my trusty board off of the floor as Rin was thrown across the room as well "No you don't!" I screamed and jumped on Uisce's back. My sexy famillar charged to the demon. I slammed the board into the face of the demon, but it quickly recovered and slapped me away like I was nothing, but trust me, that was a freaking powerful slap and the first thing it hit was mt face. Imagen the pain. _THE PAAAAAIN._

"KASU" Rin screamed as I felt pain from my lungs and I growled, seeing him being choked. I wanted to burn the demon, burn it burn it burn it burn it burn it burn it.

My mind clicked, well something did, and the demon's hand caught on fire. Cue my '_ohmigosh_' face. It worked, woo! While the demon was distracted, I yelled as I charged to the demon, and slammed my body into the arm "LEAVE HIM ALONE" I screamed.

The demon got frustrated with my interference, so it grabbed my throat, squeezed it, then threw me to the side. Dang, I could really use someones help, erm, cue Yukio or Rin please! "NII-SAN! KASU-CHAN"

F¥¢k yes, tha'll work, God.

I heard gun shots and grinned before I felt myself fall into an unconscious world. Last thing I saw was Rin and Uisce running towards me. Well, Uisce flying.

* * *

**A/N: Here are some explanations of what you read today.**

**Quoted from Wiki: "Mizuchi (蛟) is a name for a Japanese dragon or legendary serpent-like creature, which is aquatic or somehow related to water. Some commentators perceived it to have been a water deity"**

**And what was that Russianess Kasu was saying? Here- "I call upon thee to serve my every whim, appear now and help defeat all of those who oppose me!"**

**NOW GO REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**l**

**l**

**.**

**.**


	3. Oh Mai, Some Other Junk!

**A/N Here, drink your milk my kitties...**

**hehehehehehehehe**

**God that's creepy...**

* * *

I woke up with Shiemi, A half-naked Rin, Izumo wearing his shirt, Ryuji covering Shima's eyes and Konekomaru looking away, blushing a bit. But the first person I saw was Yukio, whom was right above my head "Good, you're okay" He nodded and I yawned, sitting up to see a now small Uisce flying above my head

"Hey, I'd feel sooo much better I had proper clothing. Shiemi get my clothes" I sighed and began taking the towel off, not caring much for the others around me

"NOT WHILE WERE IN HERE" Rin yelled and Yukio blushed

"Grow up" I rolled my eyes

"One day you'll see a naked woman when your having-"

"SHUT UP"

* * *

I grumbled, resting as I had a sketch pad with a half drawn character and my Nook as I wrote a story. I woke up early as hell like always (at 12:00 AM, went to bed at 8:00 PM) and wrote down some more stories. This one was an Alice in Wonderland like fiction. Yukio and Rin came in my dorm, but I was too busy typing to pay attention to what they were doing

"How are you feeling?" Yukio asked

"I can walk, move my arms, move my body, what do you think?" I remarked smugly, grinning at my own joke

"Ha ha" Rin said sarcastically and snatched my sketch book, then looked over my female Hatter. He stared awed

"I'm a little sore" I confirmed lazily and snatched my sketch book right back, not taking my eyes off of my Nook

"That's good" Yukio nodded then left, dragging Rin with him so I had privacy. When they did, I blushed.

I'm soo happy they didn't see the scene I wrote down.

My attention shot to my head ache, something I'd rather not tell them about. It was probably from when I slammed my head so many damn times when that bishy monster threw me around, but no matter what liquid or head massage I did, it didn't make me feel better.

I tried taking a pill, but I couldn't take it. Why? Because I have never swallowed a pill in my life and if I try, I will puke. Everywhere... I regret even trying...

Screw you pills, screw you...

But yeah, the head ache wouldn't go poof, so I was stuck with this killing head ache, getting worse and worse. I finally just threw my things to the side and flopped under the blankets, shutting my eyes and trying to ignore the pounding brain of mind. Hurt like_ heeeeeeeeellllllllllllll._

* * *

I groaned as I sat in Holy Scripture class and doodled in my note-book. I drew pictures of Ryuji, Yukio, Rin and everyone else. I was too bored to listen but heard Ryuji's voice and only listen to him as I drew. He memorized a paragraph or something like that and Izumo didn't like that, since she forgot. She officially became Miss. I-Don't-Give-A-Fudge-Girl

"Aria's are just Baggage!" She scoffed and I stopped drawing then stood, glaring at her. I was tired of mouth running off and tashing everyone around her. That girl was not queen bee! No one is!

"Shut your trap ya hooker!" I yelled and hissed at her "Your just being a b¶†¢h because your Paku isn't here!" I screamed and stomped to her "You want me to say your trash? You're just baggage! You're worthless! BECAUSE I'D DO THAT!" She looked taken back she quickly built herself up again.

"Well, how about you stop acting like you know everything! You're just some poor little girl who her mother doesn't' give a crab's a$$ about" Izumo stated smugly, flipping her hair back like she was he most amazing girl ever.

I wanted to set her on fire, watch her burn to dust, then use her ashes for a death grave and call it the _'B¶†¢h Garden'_

"Who knew someone as mentally, physically, and emotionally depressed could be so forward?" she mused.

I growled "You little..." I then raised a hand and punched her in the nose. Hey, better than burning her alive. I whispered in her ear, "Rot in Hell" and took my fist away with a smirk. No one did a thing, not sure what to say.

Then Yukio came in.

* * *

We all sat around with rocks in our laps. Demon rocks called Baryon.

"Well, have you all reflected on your bad behaviour?" questioned Yukio. Screw him. I gritted my teeth as the rocks got heavier. "This is what we call, 'collective behaviour'. The aims of tra-" then I closed him out. I didn't care. It was _her_ fault. _She_ start's everything! _She_ thinks she's the queen of wonderland, but hell no. She's a servant living a fantasy.

I didn't listen to anyone; I just stared at the rock in my lap. _'Mentally, physically, and emotionally depressed'_ I wanted to burn something, anything... My thoughts swarmed on things I could do when I got back to my form after the long day, and I felt much better...

I stared at my legs while they they numbed, and felt a hand on my shoulder, looked up only to see it was Rin "You okay?" He asked and I quickly smiled

"Yep!" I piped, but he looked doubtful. Suddenly then lights shut off "JUST PERFECT!" I yelled sarcastically. suddenly, I could stand, feeling the stones weigh less and less.

I wandered around, holding my hands out in front of me and waving them "Neeeaahhh" I cried, not knowing where to go, but then I ended up running into someone who caused me to tumbled down with the other person did, grunting. Shima turned his phone on and I opened my eyes, seeing I was lying on Ryuji

"Wow, he's actually comfortable!" I grinned down at him, pinching his nose playfully. Ryuji hissed and shoved me off, shooting up quickly and crossing his arms stubbornly. I swear his face was red.

I shrugged it off and hugged Rin as they spoke. He didn't care, I did it a lot. It was like he is my teddy bear... I am the little blonde girl with the Lolly-pop and red tricycle.

Shima thought it was a bright idea to open the door, and he did so with a positive attitude! opened the door and I looked up from my head that was in Rin's chest and my eyes widen "Holy s-"

* * *

**A/N Yeah yeah, blah blah review**


	4. Oh Mai, Demon's Again!

We all sat there after Shima closed the door. Suddenly a hand came through the door, breaking it, and he ran to us and I let go of Rin.

A very eventful sentence.

We ran to the back of the room and I looked up seeing the ghoul from before when I was pretty much naked. I looked at Uisce, seeing he was ready for round two.

I don't know what the hell it was, but something I think was blood hit us and then Shiemi asked for 'numa numa' or some dermo like that. Then branches were everywhere, causing my to cuss as loud as I could.

What the hell, it was event after random event.

"I feel kinda dizzy" Shiemi mumbled then everyone began agreeing with her. Honestly, I felt fine, maybe a bit shaky but other than that, I felt okay

"What's the matter?" Rin and I asked

"Because of the liquid the monster shot at us" Izumo coughed out "Are you... not affected" she asked us and I shrugged

"I dunno" I raised my hands. I was too busy looking around to hear a thing they were saying. I was planning out some way out, and thought about breaking a hole quietly and leaving... that is until Rin said

"Don't worry about me, I'm pretty strong" and walked into the branches like the Mad Hatter in there and he invited him in for a cup of freaking tea.

"RIN" I screamed and raced after him, hearing Ryuji yelling at us to get back there.

I continued following Rin and was right behind him as he said "You're after me, right?" to the demon's that were all humping party boy at us, then he thought it was a bright idea to run, then I tracked right behind him.

He seemed not to see me... psh, I'm a flipping ninja. That is until I tripped, but the monster passed me and headed for Rin. I didn't want Rin to get hurt; he was like my brother, because now I am mad at those jack apples and wanted to set them on fire...

I stood, shakily and realized Uisce was gone. Cue cussing. As I caught up by walking{toolazehtorun}, I heard "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" then I began running because it was like hearing someone's voice was like a cold water bottle or some dermo.

As I made it to where Rin was, I saw teach from when we made our familiars. You know, I never bothered to know his name... I saw Rin and he was on fire.

Blue fire, to be exact.

My eyes widen and I shook. Was he okay? Did it hurt? He seemed fine! But it also looked kinda cool... If it's okay to say that a boy on fire looks awesome.

Teach suddenly disappeared with his familiar and I tensed up "Rin" I said as he stealth his sword and his eyes widen then looked at me "Kasu" he said, shocked

"Are you okay? Do you hurt? What was with the flames? Please don't tell me you made some deal with a demon or something? I swear Rin Okumura; if you lie to me I'll kill you!" I sighed then hugged the shocked boy.

He carefully put a hand to my head "You're... you're not fazed?" He asked

"Why would I?" I raised a brow "Because you're a demon? What, Mephisto's one!" I rolled my eyes then smacked him "Scare me like that again I'll grab your sword and personally stab you myself" I hugged him again

"You can't tell anyone" he glared down at me.

I raised a brow "Why?" I questioned

"Because... just don't" he spat out at me and I furrowed my eye brows but nodded "Okay..." **(A/N suckish scene)**

* * *

Rin and I walked back quietly and Rin opened the door "Hey! You guys okay?" Rin asked out to everyone.

Ucise flew up to me in delight and I glared at him "Don't scare me ever again, K? But it was my fault for running off" I then noticed a wound on his head "Aww, it's okay Uci" I hugged my familiar,

"W-w-w-where's…?" Ryuji asked, not even finishing his sentence

"Oh the other one? I beat it with Kasu" he ruffled my hair, making me smile "You guys beat yours too? That's g-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" screamed Ryuji as he smacked me and Rin

"Holy s#¶t!" I yelped

"Were you trying to kill yourselves?" Ryuji glared, obviously pissed... then Yukio and Teach walked in!

My eyes widen, remembering Teach tired killing Rin

"Yukio! He's the e-" suddenly, someone fell on Rin making me pip up as a happy mexican. I knew that pink anywhere!

"MEPHISTO!" I squealed and attacked the man with my awesomeness of hugs, earning a pat on the back. Yayz... I am specialeh

"Good work pages!" He smiled, letting me go.

"M-Mephisto" growled Rin. Awww, what is there to hate about him?

"Isn't that the chairman? What is he doin' here?" Ryuji asked.

Mehpisto looked over at them "of course there is a reason I, the chairman, would allow a demon to wander my school!" He snapped his fingers like the sexy mafia boss. Suddenly, all the teachers of cram school appeared, coming out from everywhere.

"HOLY RAVIOLIEESSSSSS! They're ninjas" I whispered the last part getting an eye roll from Ryuji

"These Doctor Class sensei will take care of your injuries" Mephisto explained and I sighed. One of my sensei walked up to looked at my badly scrapped knee, but waved him off. PSH, THIS IS NOTHING! But then I grabbed his sleeve and pulled at it "It hurts" I whimpered in a pathetic tone, causing him to laughed a bit then check my injury.

Ryuji and Rin looked confused until Mephy spoke "That's right! Don't you see? This training camp has also served a purpose as an exorcist authorization exam!" Cheered Mephisto. My jaw dropped.

S#¶T! I didn't do a thing!

"While you all were together" Mephy continued "I posted these teachers as Judges" I then felt like dying. Ignoring all of what was said, I felt myself go cold. I wasn't going to pass and I knew it.

* * *

Soon, we were at the nurse's office as Shiemi was on the bed, passed out. Everyone began complaining about how they didn't do a thing, until I growled. I was on the edge of burning everyone here alive

"You didn't do s#¶t! Well I just followed Rin and watched him like a nimrod!" I hissed, then crossed my arms, puffed my cheeks, and turned away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, seeing Ryuji "Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is out of service" I said robotically and snapped my head away.

No one spoke to me afterwards, and I ignored everyone, even Shiemi when she awoke, I was too p¶$$ed with myself.

That is until Koneko asked "Oh yeah, and Rin... how did you manage to beat that ghoul?" I tensed, and knew not to say a thing. But I did note to ask him later about those sexy a$$ flames.

* * *

I stood outside Rin's door and sighed. What was I going to ask? _'Oh, Hey, are you Satan's son?'_

You see, earlier I searched up what the hell that meant and I got all sorts of wired stuff. One person said it happens when you start your period... oh internet... It was probably late too for him. Then someone said it meant you were Satan's son, and that seemed more logical!

I sighed and opened the door to Yukio and Rin's dorm. It creaked and I walked over to the bottom bunk. I noticed it was empty and sighed. Of course. How stupid was I? Reall-

SHHHHHHHHH¶¶¶¶¶¶¶TTTTTTTT. I felt something in my stomach and I squeak. HOLY BURNT BISCITS THAT ARE FREAKING BANGING EACH OTHER! I let out a small noise and looked at my stomach.

It was bleeding, holy dermo it was bleeeeeedingg this doesn't look safe, no more playing with scissors!

"Finally got you, Child of Satan" I tried breathing in and turned slightly to show I wasn't Rin. He gasped and I heard the door burst open. I saw Yukio. He had his gun up with determination but it was filled with shock, sorrowfulness, then angered

"Neigauz- Sensei... let Kasu-chan go" growled Yukio.

I'd be saying 'U mad Bro?' If I didn't had something in my stomach, making me bleed to death. I felt something leave my stomach, making me gasp.

That... hurt worse. I fell but Yukio caught me, and Teach ran off.

Yukio was deciding what to do and I smiled "U mad bro?" I gasped out finally, and he glared at me

"Don't talk! It'll make it worse!" He glared and I heard footsteps, but my eyes began getting blurry...

"Ani!" I heard Yukio scream and and everything sounded muffled. My body was numb and I felt like sh¶t just to be honest.

Next thing I knew, I was just in my bra, probably because Yukio was checking my wound... or... checking me out, hehehe. Okay, no perverted thoughts when you're on the edge of dying. I don't know what happened, but I passed out... And dreamed of swimming in chocolate with my bra on only.

* * *

**(A/N WAS IT SEXY? WAS IT NOT SEXY? DID YOU LIKE IT? Well just review, they keep me alive. Also, I would like to thank the chicky that edit's my stories, Moony. Even though I may never listen to the comments you write down, I still ask for help ;3 And sorry for not updating yesterday at regular time… I got so interested in roleplaying…)**


	5. Oh Mai, Birthday's and Tails!

CHAPTER 6

I sighed enthusiastically. It was my birthday! Yippers! I got ready, happily and grabbed what I need, then grabbed my key. Doing the magic door stuff, I walked in and began heading away to the class room. When I walked in, I did a dramatic entrance but everyone just stared at me. Psh, screw you too.

I walked to my seat, grumbling then I perked up "Hey Rin, you know what today is?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow

"Umm... Tuesday?" He said and I frowned

"No, what event?" I asked, irritated

"ummm... I don't know.. Oh!" My face brighten "There's a new type of chocolate cake in the cafeteria" now I'm frowning.

* * *

At lunch, I glared at the chocolate cake and forked at it and saw Yukio "Oi, Okumura" I yelled and he turned

"Yes MayuNikaSuki-chan?"

"Do you know what today is?" I asked, grinning

"Ummm... Nope... Oh, today were having a quiz" My face fell. Dang it.

* * *

After Lunch, we were taking a little break... Maybe they were pretending to that they didn't know... Maybe they were planning a surprise party! Like In I Love Lucy when Lucy didn't want a party but in reality she wanted them to know and Ricky pretended he didn't know along with Ethel and Fred. Awww, It was sooo funny. Like when she tried crossing the border and after so much events, she forgot her stuff on the other side of the border and got it then when she tried coming back over, she still forgot her passport. Dang, I watch too many 1950's television shows.

I sighed as I looked around and saw Ryuji, Shima, and Koneko, then piped up "Hey! The three muska-dueds!" I yelled out and ran to them "Do you know what today is?" I asked, excited and they gave me confused looks

"umm, no... Why?" I grinned but shook my head

"oh nothing..." now I KNOW that their planning something.

* * *

Afterwards, I headed to Mephisto's office and saw him at his desk.I raced to him "Hey, Mephy-kun, do you know what today is" I raised a brow

"Umm, Tuesday?" He answered, looking up from his work

"Nope. Anything else special?" I raised a brow and he began thinking but shook his head

"No" I felt a little sad, but knew they were planning something

"Okay! Bye bye!" I then ran out.

* * *

I relaxed on my bed and began waiting. Their probably gonna send someone to get me and say something happened or they need an item of some sort. I grinned. They couldn't fool ME. I'm too smart for them. I waited and waited until they got me.

* * *

Mephisto couldn't help but wonder why she had been so excited so he began checking his calendar. Nope... nothing there... he looked around and didn't see anything peculiar... So his final choice was to check her file.

He opened it and looked at all the dates and his eyes widen. Today was her birthday. How did he forget? That's juuuust perfect... he had to go and tell Rin and Yukio since she was close to them and he doubt she had told them. He sighed. What was he going to do as a gift?

* * *

I was walking outside. I gave up on the surprise party. It wasn't coming, they forgot. Mephisto forgot... Rin forgot... Yukio forgot... Ryuji forgot... S#¶t, no one knew! Not even my own mom, she always forgot so I stole money from her purse every time to get a treat. I thought it'd be different since I had friends, but no. Everyone forgets.

I dropped to a crouch and covered my face with my arms. They forgot and I thought I knew them. Just like everyone else, doesn't give a horses s#¶t about me. It was stupid to cry over it. What was crying going to do? My eyes betrayed me and made me cry.

"Hey, why'ya cryin'?" I froze and looked up at Rin. I glared at him, wanting to see his own blue flames betray him

"You forgot" I hissed, making him laugh,

"I didn't forget. Now come on" He hauled me up and grabbed my hand then led me away. We were going somewhere, but I didn't know where. That is until I ended up in front of Chucks' Cheeses and saw Mephisto outside

"Oh hell no" I gasped and Rin grinned, nodding

"Oh hell yes" he said and I ran off

"Oh my gosh thank you Mephy-Otou-san!" He seemed a little taken back but smiled

"You're welcome. I looked around and saw Yukio, Ryuji, Shima, Koneko, Shiemi, even Izumo and the dude with the hoodie with that puppet guy. I cheered

"LET'S GO BEATSOME A$$" I screamed

"There's freakin' kids here!" Ryuji glared

"Psh, I don't care. There probably already cussing behind their parents backs" I waved my hand at him and ran in. Best FREAKING birthday ever. In the end, everyone gave me their tickets and we raised enough to get me a whole load of c®ap!

* * *

I sighed as I put dropped my stuff on the floor and stripped to my under wear, too lazy to get dressed and grabbed my big Teddy bear Rin picked out. I snuggled with it and fell asleep. God, first time to Chuck'E Cheeses and I had a f¥¢king blast.

* * *

I moaned at I woke up. I didn't want to go to school.

That's when I heard my phone ring and open my eyes to see a wall. I reached under my pillow "Yes?" I groaned

"Hey sleepy" Rin said smugly over the phone

"Hi Kasu" I heard Yukio in the back ground

"Hi Yukio, Hi Rin" I sighed

"Are you up and ready yet?" Rin asked

"Ugh, I'm on a candy hang over" I cried and sat up

"Get up or I'll fail you" Yukio interrupted

"Psh! I don't likeh you either" I glared as my tail began to distract me

"Just get u-" I screamed suddenly.

I. Had. A. Tail.

"KASU! Are you okay?" Rin screamed

"I... I have... A tail" I stuttered

"What?" Rin began mumbling something with Yukio until he said "I'll be right over" Rin said and hung up.

I stared at the tail... I had... A... TAIL... I felt inside my mouth, feeling something pointy. My teeth were... POINTY... I felt my ears and they were like Rin's...

* * *

Rin and Yukio came In and I tensed "WHY AM I A DEMON?" I yelled, loudly and Yukio looked shocked along with Rin

"I-I called Mephisto, he should be here soon" Yukio declared and I still was in shock

"I... have... a... TAIL?" I screamed and Rin laughed nervously

"Yeah, well, know how you said you wanted one? Well you got one!" Suddenly Mephisto came In and I ran to him and Hugged him, causing Yukio and Rin to blush. Oh yeah, I had only my under wear on

"MEPHISTO WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?" I screamed, making him sigh

"First, get dress and I'll explain after school. Right now you have to go" I nodded sadly and they all left. Freeeeaaaakkkk...

* * *

**A/N Sorry for not updating last Thursday, we had went ahead and started moving into our new HOUSE. With a backyard and everything! I'm so excited and it is a pretty house, not a two bedroom apartment, which sucks because we have five people in our family, but it's now three bedroom! Also, my birthday's on the 12th XD I can't wait for it!**

**Also, be prepared because I know nex Thursday I will not update. I need to fix some things on my story.**

**NOW REVEIW!**


	6. Oh Mai, imafreakingdemonwhowouldofgues s...

**Okay, I am sure next week I will not post. BE PREPARED**

* * *

I took Rin's advice and wrapped my tail around my torso, but was still scared. I couldn't even concentrate (When did I ever do that) and got a 30 on a test (that's unusual). When they kept asking what was wrong, I just told them I was fine and stuck close to Rin, knowing he'd knew what to do.

I was relieved when the day ended for cram school and I ran off to Mephisto's office. When I got there, I barged in and slammed the door open "NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS" I pointed to the swishing tail right beside me

"Ah, yes, have a seat" He nodded and I groaned then sat down in the chair, crossing my arms and sinking down. Stupid formal men...

"Well, It appears one of your parents were a demon and another was human. And that isn't unusual for your race. Their actually required to have an offspring with a human. It's called Polovina Demonov" Score one for knowing Russian "They came from Russia, and if you know about demons, and you accept being one, you will become a demon yourself on your next birthday"he explained

"What's with my race?" I asked

"Well, your mother was a different race from human, the Polovina Demonov, they are not exactly human, but are at the same time" cue me sweat dropping

"Some religion I have" I sighed and scratched my cheek "Well... Thanks for explaining Mephy-Otou" I stood, sighing "Looks like I'll be a demon!" I said with false happiness and looked at my tail "I have a tail" I stated dully then ran off.

* * *

So, I am a demon... what the HELL do I do now? Then, my door opened. I looked up, seeing Yukio

"Hey Yukio" I waved at him as I watched my tail

"You're going to have to hide that, and Mephisto sent me here. He wants to help you as a Dragoon." He explained and I raised a brow as I stood

"Don't we go and learn all together eventually?" I asked and he smiled

"He was worried you had nothing to protect you when we had the exwire exam." I grinned

"What? Otou-Mephy is worried about me? How cute" I said, my tail swishing behind me.

He rolled his eyes (A/N he rolls his eyes a lot around Kasu) and sighed "First we need to find what guns you prefer. You have a lot of work" he explained then turned away "Follow me" I nodded and lifted up my shirt, wrapping my tail around my waist and shoving my shirt down. I looked at Uisce and sighed "Let's go Uisce" I nodded to the door and the dragon creature got up lazily from my pillow and swarmed behind me

'Where are we going?' Oh, yeah, I realized that I can understand Uisce after I became a sexi demon

"Weren't you listening? He said he's gonna train you idiot" (A/N When she speaks in English, I'll underline it -) I spoke angry and Yukio raised a brow at me "Uisce asked me what we were doing..." I grumbled and he nodded.

* * *

I kept speaking with Uisce and we finally walked into a room with a shooting range and a man who had a cigarette in his mouth and guns hung on the shelf behind him

"Daichi, I need to get Kasu-chan a gun. She's learning to be a Dragoon" Explained Yukio and the man looked up

"Oh, hey Yukio. Is this the girlie that picked three different ones" he asked, taking the tobacco out of his mouth and Yukio nodded. Daichi sighed, then flicked his cigarette onto the floor, stepped on it behind the counter, then looked at me"What do you prefer?" He asked and I began thinking

"Well... kind of like Yukio with double pistols, but also I adore the AK-47" I explained, making him grin

"She really knows her guns." He stated and turned around, taking the guns I spoke of off of the wall. He placed it on the counter. My eyes brighten up and I stared in awe, then picked up the AK-47.I looked at Yukio with bright eyes

"Yes, you can try it out. In the SHOOTING RANGE" he glared and my face got brighter. I ran to the range, grabbing a pair of head phones to protect my hearing. I stood in front of the shooting range, and both Daichi and Yukio put headphones on as well. I saw a target then took a deep breath and held it. Then I shot, getting it an inch from the middle

"HA MOM! SHOOTING GAMES DO PROVE USEFUL!" I screamed happily then looked at the boys "Now time for the double pistols" I set the heavy object down then grabbed the double pistols. "Lighter but takes more bullets to kill" I grinned then looked at the range and walked over. I began shooting and felt comfortable in both guns, making me sigh as I put the pistols down. I got 12 bullets in the middle.

"Well... I want more stealth so I'll have to go with the pistols" I grinned and looked at Yukio"We can be twins!" I cheered and he pushed his glasses up

"No thank you, I ready have an annoying twin as it is" He sighed. I did a fake gasp and made it look as if I was soon the edge of crying

"You're so cruel!" Daichi just laughed while Yukio shook his head "But I really want the AK-47" I whined out after Daichi finished laughing

"Okay, yeah, Defiantly the AK, it's easier for me and I prefer something I can easily aim for." I stated to myself in my little disagreement with my body. Daichi nodded then I grabbed the AK-47

"I let her try it out" Daichi grinned

"We're also using Shooting Range 3" Yukio told him and handed the man the money

"Alrighty! Here are the keys" I watched as Daichi traded with him by handing Yukio a black key with 3 on it

"Let's go" I nodded and Uisce flew next to us.

We walked to a door numbered 3 and he unlocked in, then we walked in. He closed the door behind me and we walked up to a house-like set

"This is like the kind they use in the army, right?" I stared at it and he nodded

"Yes, it's going to help you with shooting all directions" he explained and I nodded. I let my tail out since it ached a bit. No one was watching, so what?

"Well, let's get this s#¶t started!" I said excited, then slammed down on a button and a loud horn sounded. I ran in and began to shoot the fake demons, cardboard demons.

* * *

**A/N I had another part for this chapter, but got rid of it for other reasons. I would like to thank moony for keeping up with all my derp mistakes, and I know I will not be submitting next Thursday since I'll be sending her more chapters on that day**


	7. Oh Mai, Author Notez!

**AUTHOR NOTEZZZZZ**

**Hello, everyone! Sorry about not updating for the past weeks, I felt like a Jack apple if I asked my mother to get on the computer, and if I ask my brother to get on, in the end, I played Skyrim or Minecraft... Hey, they're addicting! Well, anyways, this sex author is on the A honor roll, WWOOOO! I feel complete. SO! My email App is being a asshole right now and I might end up killing it because ****every time I'm on it, it force closes, this is why I need a computer, not a crappy Nook. Why'd I pick a Nook anyways? So, I will have to fix some things on my Nook for now and try finding a way to sync the files from my Nook since My Writing Spot doesn't sync on the computer. I hate the internet sometimes, you know?**

**On other matters, I have an idea since I see everyone really doing it. Would you like seeing a Ask Kasu on Tumblr? Of course, not now, probably in the future on chapter twenty or thirty. I'd like to see what you all think on that matter.**

**Love ya!**

**- Haddi**


	8. Oh Mai, Cat Demons!

******Hello . . How are you today?**

* * *

"Its hot!" Whined Rin as he walked into his and Yukio's room.

I grinned as I ate my Popsicle, laying all over their floor. I wore short shorts for the first time in a long time and then a black tank top reading 'LEFT 4 DEAD'. I had my pistols around my waist with ammo strapped around too. Uisce was laying next to me.

Yukio was sitting at his desk doing some crap I could care less about, really, and he looked up once his brother had entered the room.

"Yo, Rin!" I waved and he raised a brow at me on his floor "I was gonna train today with the pistols, but it was too hot and I convinced Yukio not to do it" I explained and he nodded.

"Welcome back Nii- San" Yukio nodded at him "The canteen was so crowed it took me ages!" Rin cried as he set the plastic bag down and looked inside it

"Ah! My GoriGori-kun is melting!" He whimpered, taking out a popsicle to examine it.

"Har har! I already got one" I cheered moving my hair up and spreading it out across the floor to attempt cooling my neck down. God, where was an air conditioner when you freaking needed it?

"What about my mineral water?" Asked Yukio as I stood and put my dyed black hair with blue high lights in a messy side pony-tail.

Rin gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head "Eh? Umm... sorry, I forgot... Water's easy to forget because its transparent and all" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at what he had responded with. Classic Rin.

The demon brother held up his popsicle "Want some of my GoriGori?" He offered to his faternal twin kindly. Yukio just rejected it.

"I'll go get the water. I have some in my room, I'm kinda obsessed with it. Be back in a bit" I got up and slipped my flip flops on.

"You don't have to, Kasu-chan" Yukio said, looking over at me. I couldn't see his eyes with the glare coming off his glasses.

I shook my head with a roll of my eyes "No, I don't mind. On top of that, it'd be nice to rid of the water, I need to stop drinking so much because I might bloat up!" I smiled jokingly, then left the two brothers alone with Uisce.

* * *

When I had returned, I cheered "I'm back~!" loudly. The first sight I saw when I got back was Rin flick Yukio's glasses up into the air while he was still wearing them. They shot up and hit the roof and came back down, perfectly on Yukio's head. My eyes widen at that, surprised it landed perfectly.

Whatever had happened, it seemed to get a very funny response.

Me and Rin burst out laughing, then my demon friend shouted "Its a miricle!" then I saw Yukio's expression and stopped quickly, leaving Rin by himself on this one.

This is a wonderful greeting, don't you agree? "It's not something to be laughing at!" Yukio glared. The non-demon twin's phone began ringing after he had said that, and he answered it

"Yes? This is Yukio Okumura" he said as he took the broken pair of glasses off of his head. He didn't look half bad without glasses "Yes, It's no problem" then he hung up "I've got to go now" Yukio sighed

"Huh? A mission?" Me and Rin asked with our tails swishing behind us with interest. Us and our nosey ways.

"None of your guys business" he opened his desk and took out a pair of glasses. He had a crap load of them in his desk, surprisingly, and it made me wonder how much they all costed.

Rin and I watched him exit and I yelled out "But your mineral water!"

* * *

"I'm Yukio Okumura, First Middle Class Exorcist" Yukio said as he held up his badge all professional-like.

"We've been waiting for you, come inside" The man at the front of a big blocked out scene said, but he looked at me and Rin grinned.

"Plus Rin Okumura, Exwire"

"And MiyaNikaSuki Johnson, Exwire as well!" I pipped up, then Rin and Yukio began arguing about how we should or shouldn't be here.

As they just began, they stopped, hearing a loud noise from the other side of the tunnel. Well, kind of like a really thick arch is how I would put it.

"I don't have time for you guys! Go home!" Yukio glared at the both of us in a mix of anger and aggravation.

I smirked "Don't wanna" we both said at the same time, sticking our tounges out simultaneously.

Yukio sighed in defeat, turning his back to us. All three of us ran in and I kept my hands near my guns as Uisce flew behind me. We then stopped, seeing a giant cat demon going berserk at that moment.

"Ooooo bigg kitty" I said and Yukio smacked the back of my head _'Liars!'_ cried the animal, causing my eyes to widen _'You're all liars!'_ My jaw dropped. I looked at Rin "Y-you can hear it too?" I whispered and he nodded, looking shocked as well. I knew that I could hear demons speak, but it was just wired to hear a demon besides Uisce talk.

"We'll deal with him" Informed Yukio, after he finished talking over the phone. When did he even start talking on it?

"What the buttercup is happening?" I asked.

"What does this mean? What does this have to do with the old mans death?" asked Rin. Apparently, He was listening. And apparently, I was not. I had no idea who the old man was... I hope it's Santa Clause

"That cat was... was father's famillar" yeah, that akward momwnt when your in the middle of a family conversation. Time to edge my way out of here...

Well, they decided to attack the kitty cat, and I did nothing, unsure of what I SOULD do. I mean, come'on dude! This is a freakin cat demon that knocked everyone outta the way! S#¶t was scary. Uisce just stayed next to me, not doing anything without his amazing master, aka, ME. I'm like BatMan who had boobs and loves chocolate... And is female... And has no muscle... I think BatMan was a bad comparison.

All of us three finally did something and walked up to a group of guys "Thanks for waiting, I'm Okumura-"

"I'm Johnson MayuNikaSuki" I did that U-MAD face when Yukio looked at me. I was always in the playful mood, and haters like Yukio can hate.

"Anyways, what's the problem?" Yukio asked, looking away from me to the group of men infront of us. To think about it, I was pretty much one of the less females here... Maybe there were none, I just wasn't paying attention, but all I saw were men... Men everywhere. Damn sexist Exorcist.

"Blacky-" cue me snorting "The southern gate-keeper cat, has gone beserk" The man said, stating the obvious

"We can see that, fatso. Tell us what we really need to know" Cue fatso glare.

"We just hit it with a bucket load of demon tranquilizer bullets, it's slowed down but quickly recovered." some dude I shall now name Pony- Tail, explained. But when fatso spoke, I ignored him. Pony-tail was hotter. But not as hot as Matthew Gray Gubler, of course.

"We heard Father Fujimoto had left you with something that might help" One stated out to Yukio. Psh, he had something and told no one? Screw you Yukio Okumura, screw you...

"It's this" Yukio held out a little thingy bottle... He began explaining something, but being the lazy, teenage, Caucasian demon I was, I wasn't listening. So yeah, didn't hear a thing until I herd Blacky again yelled. Well, he has been yelling, but I wasn't paying until now

_'Liars! He'd never die! Shirou is the greatest! He'll come back home, I know it!'_ I couldn't help but my mouth pull into a deep frown, listening to the demon cry out.

"Ni-san, Kasu, You guys better go too, Since there's a chance the medicine will effect you too" I didn't budge, No way in hell. I came all the way out here and probably lost twelve pounds by doing so, and I'm not losing another twelve without a good rest.

"You're going to kill it?" I tighten my fist. Yeah, that's my second reason, actually. I cared for the Demon because the poor thing is hurt inside. So if Yukio was crying over his, oh I don't know, blue tarantula dying, would he want me to kill him for being all emo? I THINK NOT!

"Yes, no one in the academy could be able to tame this animal" I growled and my knuckles turned white. How could he be so heartless? Uisce flew ubove us, worried for me.

_'He's coming back! I can't die now!'_ The cat yelled. I suddenly came up with a plan, and grabbed Rin's hand and looked at him with hope in my eyes, "You can tame him. I know you can. Please help him." I looked at Rin and his eyes widen. I squeezed his hand, (This seems so cliché and stupid, right?) as I then turned and dragged him in front of me, pushing him forward.

"Kasu! Rin!" Yukio yelled.

"RIN CAN TAME HIM!" I screamed, looking at Yukio with pleading eyes "He can do it." (GOD, She's so bipolar) Yukio sat there for a moment, but nodded. I let go of Rin's hand. He looked confident and I walked back to Yukio, not turning back to look at Blacky and Rin.

It hurt inside seeing the animal in the state it was in. I held my arm, making sure no traces of depression or worry, or anything of that appearing on my face at that moment of time. I just had a blank expression as I slowly turned to Rin and the cat.

"I'm Father Fujimotos kid. The dudes dead."

_'Lies!' 'Lies!'_

* * *

_**"LIAR!"** Screamed Kasu. She glared at her mother as she gripped onto the edge of her pink shirt "Daddy will come home! Daddy's not dead, you're just lying" Screamed the seven year old_

_"Grow up MayuNikaSuki, Your dad isn't coming back. He's DEAD" Screamed her mom as she stood. Her mom walked off to her bedroom, slamming the door shut in fusteration._

_Kasu looked over at the window and crawled to sit in he wide window seal. She stayed by the window for days and days. No one confromted her. She ate her food there. After school she stayed there. She did nothing but that. She would play on her games there, facing the window. She almost always slept there, not wanting to miss him when he drove in from the army. But it never came. Took her five years to realize it._

* * *

Kasu smiled at Blacky, _'YOU'RE A LIAR'_ screamed the cat and charged at Rin. I was standing close, and almost got hit. But Yukio, being that sexy beast we all know and love, pulled me out of the way, scared I'd get hurt.

"I'm fine" I reassured him kindly, grinning up at him. I then turned my attention to Rin "But he's probably not" I pointed to Rin. We noticed that him and Blacky head butted. That must have HURT.

"You loved my old man, eh? So you must have been sad," Rin said, looking upset as he looked down, removing his head from the other demon's. I smiled, widely as he said "so were the same. Let's resolve our differences[biggirlword]" He held out his hand.

_'Shirou...Shirou...Shirou is.. dead?'_

* * *

_"Daddys dead... Wh-why?"_

_"Oh shut up and do the dishes!" _(I found this so funny...)_ screamed mom. But I ran outside, and hid away for hours. No one looked for me, at all. I went home myself._

* * *

_'Shirous deaaad!'_ The cat bawled, shrinking down to a normal size of a cat.

"That's good" I whispered and Yukio looked at me.

"Why is that?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow

_"He realized the one he loved the most died, faster then me. Its great Blacky didn't spend five years by a window"_ I wanted to say, but instead, I said "Because now he stopped destroying crap." as I watched Rin pick Blacky up. I walked up to Blacky and pet the sobbing cat, reassuring it.

I was sitting with Rin and Blacky as Yukio walked up "Good work, both of you." He said with a wry look on his face **{A/N Stole Moony's ****description}**

"Yeah, didn't have to waste any bullets!" I grinned and both boys rolled there eyes. I didn't listen to Yukio, but watched Blacky as he pounced the stuff Father Fujimoto gave Yukio. I grinned and walked to the cat.

'_It's Shirou's present!'_ the cat cheered, pawing at the bottle. My jaw dropped, because what kind of present would kill you? That's just terrible, man. Rin translated for Yukio and I snatched it then opened it

_"Catnip wine!'_ Cheered Blacky,_ 'It's Shirous catnip wine!'_ The cat cheered.

"Catnip wine?!" Yukio thought out loud.

I poured a small amount into the cat of the container and I handed it to Rin and he drank it "Ew, what's with this?" He thought out loud.

"Don't drink it Ni-san!" protested Yukio, before I snatched the bottle and drank some. They stared shock, since Rin only had a cap full

"Hmm, not THAT bad" I drank a little more.

_'Thats mine!'_ whined Blacky, and he jumped on my head.

Uisce didn't like that and tackled Blacky.

"Uisce?! "Both brothers yelled

"Oh there just playing" I waved it off.

"THEY'RE BLEEDING!" screamed Rin and I shurgged and drank some more. In the end, I got drunk off of Catnip Wine.

Yum.

* * *

**A/N What does Catnip Wine taste like?**

**Oh well, my thanks to Moony for editing this smexy chapta ;}**

**Read and Review, my kitties.**


	9. Oh Mai, Amusement Parks & AMAIMON!

**Here my kitties.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Everyone was busy complaining about the missions they got, whining about how they got all the crappy ones and it began seeming like a contest of who got the worst. I couldn't help but roll my eyes that Rin bragged about beating a demon and making it his familiar, which led him to go overboard on describing what had happened

"It was a huge, evil demon and I slashed it down with my sword all by myself! No help from anyone else" He bragged smugly, a thumb to his chest with a lot of pride for himself.

"Ahem, correction, I convinced you to help him" I glared, flicking his forehead "And on top of that, it didn't go that way at all, dumb ass. What really happened was a cat demon that was in a deep emotional state and was throwing a hissy fit, which then Rin just calmed him down by head butting with him" I explained dully, hands on my hips. Today, my hair was blonde with black highlights and red added with some neon green. ONE FOR COLORFULNESS!

Ryuji and Shima busted out laughing, causing me to smirk at Rin when he glared at me "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" He shrieked with a red face, embarrassed I made him seem very weak.

"And after the head-butt, he began crying!" I lied smoothly, causing Shima an Ryuji to laugh harder

"Alright, now you're just lying!" Rin scowled, then began pouting like a four-year old.

After they calmed down, Ryuji decided to be curious "Alright, let's see you summon this little kitty then" Ryuji said

"I left him at the dorms" Rin shrugged, making me want to laugh. He sounded so stupid. But I honestly did the same thing with Usice

"Huh, he said he 'left' it" Ryuji waved his hand back and forth, the other on his hip, and rolling his eyes smoothly. I chuckled a bit, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Oi! You think I'm lying!" Yelped my fellow demon. Then I blocked them out. Today I didn't bring my guns since I can't use them well and I might kill someone... Well, I don't think that, Mephisto and Yukio do. I mean, the other day when practicing I only shot one guy in the foot! But now, Mephisto has a law suit against him... But I mean, 4,000 Yen isn't THAT much money!...

Is it?

I stared at the amusement park before us and gazed around, bored out of my mind. My eyes were caught by something shiny and I quickly brighten up. I then was jerked back to life when someone grabbed my tail and yanked it tightly, causing me to squeak.

Wait, MY TAIL IS OUT?

I looked at Rin who was in a panic and shoved my tail to my chest while Yukio distracted the rest of the students to get their attention away from me. Rin was standing in front of me so I wasn't in their view

"Your tail came out!" He whispered harshly and I lifted my shirt up. I wrapped my tail around my chest. Rin forced my shirt down. Rin then quietly walked to everyone else, holding my hand to keep an eye on me. I feel like a child demon... I smirked and then quickly put on a stupid face

"Momeh, feed meh" I told Rin, then quickly began laughing when I saw his expression. He looked very ticked off, taking his hand away with puffed cheeks.

My pocket vibrated and I looked at my phone, seeing what it said. It said there was only 10% battery left, and I sighed. I should really charge it, but I never did until it died. Habits, so hard to get rid of them. I shoved the device back into my pocket and looked ahead of me at Yukio.

I then heard a loud "WE'RE SORRY!" and quickly turned my head, seeing Shiemi, and the devil(coughIzumocough). Sheimi began explaining why she was late and about wearing a uniform. The entire time she was talking, I was staring at the ground, admiring how beautifully gum filled it was, but then shot my head up to see her in a uniform. I looked her up and down, judging the way she looked in my mind

"Well... It looks a bit wired, right?" She smiled nervously. I smiled and nodded "You look adorable, Shiemi" I told her, ruffling her hair.

"W-Well her skirts too short, right Yukio?" Rin grinned like a mad man, whispering over to his brother. I felt like laughing to death at the moment, the way how pervy Rin's face looked.

"Why do you need me to answer that?" Yukio pushed his glasses up, making Rin look at him

"What?! It's not like you weren't looking at her boobs-" Rin was then smacked in the face by some file Yukio had, making me kinda get peeved off. It wasn't because he hit Rin, no no, that happens everyday. It's that Rin thought he was looking at her boobs. It made me feel intense anger for the two of them, I wanted to burn their clothes. No, not hurt them, I just want to burn their clothes... Expect boxers. Oh god, keep those on.

I walked up behind them both and knocked Yukio's head as lightly as my anger would allowed it, but it was still hard "Stop acting like idiots" I glared, showing off my pissyness. They seemed pretty scared of me when they could pretty much sense how angry I was by not even looking at me

"Alright, now that everyone's gathered" Yukio cleared his throat, slightly inching away from me "I will be dividing you all up into teams" Yukio explained

"Miwa and Takara, Surguro and Yamada, Okumura and Moriyama, Kamaki and Shima" He explained looking down at his file as he read the list down.

We sat there for a moment and then I glared "Oi! What about me!" I yelled.

Yukio lazily gazed over at me "At the moment, you will not be able to participate. Mephisto's orders" He explained. My heart fell. I wanted to go and help, I really wanted to. It was unfair. I felt two hands on my shoulder and looked at Rin and Ryuji with a devastated look. They both knew how much I bragged earlier in the day about how i was finally able to do something exciting and fun.

I shrugged their hands off and gloomily stood next to Yukio. It felt like some one poured three buckets of water on me. Ice water. Why won't they let me go? It was no fair. Everyone else got to. I want to go too... I felt a hand on my shoulder again, realizing Rin and Ryuji were gone.

I looked at Yukio and shoved his hand away "If you don't need me, I'm leaving" I glared at him. I was just so pissed at the moment that I couldn't stand being near Yukio, even though the reason was Mephisto's fault. When I got upset like this, I felt like crying, which was super über stupid.

Yukio grabbed both of my shoulders this time and looked me deep in my eyes "No. The reason why you weren't paired up is because you need to stay with me. Mephisto doesn't want your tail coming out because you're not used to it, and we don't want it popping out." Yukio turned and began walking away, making my cheeks puff as I tracked behind him. I felt so angry. I wanted to burn something.

I looked around and grinned a bit as a planned formed in my mind. I was going to help no matter what, and I was highly able to take care of myself! Just because my tail came out one or twice or... maybe ten times doesn't mean it'll happen again!

I counted to three in my mind, staring at the boys back intensely as I got ready.

Three...

Two..

One.

I ran ahead to be right behind Yukio and shoved him as hard as I could, causing him to fall forward. That'll slow him down for sure. I quickly ran to the amusement park entrance so I could help out. There were shouts from Yukio once he had gotten up and ran after me, but I was too fast.

I continued, and kept making random turns to confused him the best I could. Just because I was faster doesn't mean Yukio didn't know his way around the park, though. I was running down a narrow street when he came from a side alley way and right in front of me. I quickly stopped right in front of him, screaming a little from surprise. I quickly turned around and continued running again. It would take me a moment to regain my speed, so I grabbed a nearby table that was for an outside café and knocked it down in the boy's way.

By then, I knew I lost Yukio.

I had to slow down after a while, not being able to stay with this pace for long, so I slowed down and began walking around. Now, all I have to do is find some little ghost boy. I was slightly listening when Yukio was speaking, so I wasn't entirely not listening.

Walking around, I reached the roller coaster, seeing something high above me. I squinted my eyes so I could see whatever was up there.

It was Rin.

His flames were released.

And some scary guy with a point on his head was standing on a statue with Rin's blade

"Hey! What the hell?" I whispered, then quickly hid. My danger senses are tingling. That dude looked strong and I ain't dyin'.

Sorry, Rin, you're on your own, brother.

Rin was suddenly yelled and tried getting to the guy, only to knock Mephisto's head of the statue that the man was standing on

"Oh no. That's brothers head" the man said. Brother? Oh f¥¢k no.

"WHATS YOUR REAL OBJECTIVE?" Rin screamed. I looked at the man "Objective? I had some time to spare, so I came here to play" the man stated.

Well, that was interesting. Like something I would say

"That's something Kasu would say!" Rin bared his teeth.

See! I mean, only I'm that wired!... Maybe me and him can get along...

The man was then saying "Over here nii-saaaan~! towards the clapping sound!" I felt like dying right there, honestly. It was just too funny! I mean, who doesn't like the thought of some wired dude you don't know making fun of your pride!

But this seemed like a good time to jump out, so I did so. I jumped up like a sexy beast to the roller coaster, gripping on the wood the best I could. Shit, I needed to work out! My arms instantly ached, but I tried to ignore it the best I could. i climbed up the dollar coaster, trying to make my mind alter my surroundings like I was rock climbing at some gym. Yes, yes, happy thoughts only, Kasu, only happy. I finally reached to the man and gripped on his foot with both hands to try to keep his attention from Rin. This man was bad news, and he looked like he could do some damage to Rin.

I looked down from where I was and silently noted something. I fall, I die. I mean, I was freaking high! No, not the drug high, I'm not a druggie, you sick people. I felt my tail come from my shirt, which was a first for me to notice

"Kasu?!" Screamed Rin. The man looked down at me dully "Oh, youre brother's friend. But I'm not allowed to play with you, brother would be mad" The man stared at me "bye bye" he said with a bland tone, then swung his feet back and forth, making my grip get loose

"KASU!" Rin quickly jumped to the man in attempt to save me, but the asshole made it worse. The man jumped as well to get away from Rin. He hoped to the very top of the track, and while he was moments from landing on the tracks, I let go so I could be on the tracks myself. **Big** mistake.

I had terrible balance and the tracks had bars only. I gripped on the side for dear life. I didn't see what the man did, but he ended up destroying a part of the roller coaster, sending Rin with the crumble of the roller coaster. "Oh my god" I whispered.

This is not what I signed up for.

The man looked at me dully, then got into my face "Brother would be mad if I hurt you, but maybe a little fun won't be so bad" he said. The man hopped, and I have to note he is like a fucking rabbit right now, to get in front of me and raised Rin's sword, then swung.

I moved on instinct. Well, thanks a lot instinct, I ended up falling down where the man-made giant a$$ hole. was I screamed at the top of my lungs, my stomach churning in fear and excitement. Man, am I really screwed up or what? Excitement with the possibility of freaking dying.

I landed on something that wasn't exactly soft. There was a moan from under me and my eyes widen in surprise. Moaning is a human thing, moaning like that anyway.

I scrambled up, no matter how much my back ached "Rin, Rin! I am sooo sorry!" I cried out, then looked up, seeing the man.

"MOVE!" I yelled and grabbed Rin's hand, dragging him out of the rumble of crap. We ran out if the way of Rin's sword (which the man still had), But the author want's to be a little a$$hole she is, so she made me trip.

Rin didn't fall, but he looked up to see the man right in front of me. I saw him too, and my heart stopped at the moment. I just wanted a heart attack to die from, not a sword through the tummy. Now, in my panic mode mind, I tried going to happy place by thinking of the Teletubbies. God, that baby sun at the beginning of the theme still scares the living shit out of me. Damn chuckling

Reality struck me when I saw Rin quickly move in the way of the sword, and I heard a disgusting, chilling sound like a bone breaking from where Rin and the man was. My eyes went up as I shook, seeing the sword through Rin. I felt like puking up there and now.

I held the bile back and saw that the man slammed his fist into Rin's face, and hard. He then slammed his knee into Rin's stomach, and it drew the line of pissyness for my demon friend right there.

Rin grabbed onto his enemies neck, then slammed him back as hard as he could into the wall of the rollercoaster.

I couldn't watch anymore, it was too much for me. The way Rin was acting wasn't him, it was something else.

_This isn't Rin, oh god it isn't_

I quickly got up and ran off under the roller coaster, trying to hide from the two. I backed up against a pillar and didn't know what to do, so I dug for my phone. I pulled it out and quickly dialed a number. I heard the ringing and felt so impatient at the moment in type. The ground suddenly began shaking and I felt things falling around me, but I just heard the ringing, and that was my only concern.

When someone picked up, my heart lit up "Kasu!" Screamed Yukio in an angry tone " W-"

"Y-Yukio!" I interrupted him while choking a bit "Please please come here pleeease, come to the roller coaster!" Then I heard a muffled talking from him and he then said"Kasu, say it slower, I can't hear you over your crying"

I was crying? When he stated it out, I finally realized my cheeks were wet. I took a deep breath and began explaining a lot more slower "Yukio, Rin is-" The line then died.

My eyes widen and I looked at the phone. It was dead. I screamed out f¥¢k to the world and to myself as well for not charging it the night before. Hopefully, Yukio would go looking for me, and hopefully, his first place would be the roller coaster.

I looked around the area and thought, _Thanks a lot past me._

I ran out from under the coaster and saw Rin, not like how he was before. He was calmer, much more calmer than before. My heart lit up and I felt even more tears fall from my eyes "Oh thank god!" I screamed and ran to him then looked at him

"Rin, please tell me you're okay" I spoke quickly, sniffing. He looked at me with shock, seeing me crying.

"Hm? Youre already done? How boring" the man stood. "Although your older brother tries to stop you" he began, looking at Rin's sword "Now that you've become like this, should we break this sword?" My eyes widen.

"Devour the seven princes" someone said. I turned around, seeing the boy named Yamada. WHAT THE F¥€K IS HAPPENING?! WHY IS YAMANDA HERE?! YAMANDA IS LOOKING AT OUT TAILS. SHEET.

I swear, If I'm getting f¥¢king punk'd, I'm killing Ashton Kutcher.

* * *

**A/N Ah, little Kasu... I love screwing with your life. OH HO HO HO.**

**Sorry about not updating last week, so you will get TWO chapters today! **

**So, lately, I've gotten addicted to a certain game. It begins with Home and ends with Stuck. And my crush is a certain Troll whom wears clown make-up and is totally stoned :3... I still find him so freakin' hot even after he killed everyone.**

**OH HO HO.**


	10. Oh Mai, Big, Ugly, Boobie Lady!

**AND WE MOVE ON**

* * *

Yamada brought his sword down on the man, whom I still don't know the name of, so let's call him Tree since 'The Man' sounds like something you'd call a serial killer.

Oh, wait...

"Slay the serpent" Yamanda said as he attacked Tree. Was Yamanda on crack? What the hell is the serpent? Did Tree not pay the full twenty dollars while he bought his meal at McDonald's where Yamanda worked? How the hell do I come up with this shit...

"And you are?" Tree questioned Yamanda.

Yamanda decided to just not answer that little question, and responded in a way that baffled the hell outta me "You are Amaimon, the Earth King" my eyes widen

"WHAT?!" I screamed in shock. This is getting crazier and crazier. My favorite demon was trying to kill me. I don't know what to do! It's like some school-life fanasty Manga!

Wait a minute...

"HOLD UP! HOOOLD UP, BITCHES!" I walked between them, holding my hands up "Wait, wait. I need to say something" I said in a dead serious tone, then turned my head to Amaimon "You're _the _Amaimon?" I asked. Of course, I got no reply from Amaimon.

"Well, I guess it is over after all" Sighed the demon as he lazily tossed Rin's sword to him, which then the bunny-man hopped away

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" I shrieked, shaking my fist in the demon's direction "DAMN YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could, squeezing my eyes shut. He first tries killing Rin, tries killing me, then brawls a bit with Yamanda like those old boxer toys and ones red while the others blue, and when they lose, their head goes up... I could really go for some red and blue action.

Maybe look up some porn of them...

Holy crap, I really need to find something to occupy my time with before bed.

Sighing, my attention shot back to Rin as I watched his flames die down.

Yamanda snatched the sword from him greedily"Oi, people will be comin' soon, cover ya'll tail's" he stated and ran off. I glared intensely at the boy, hating him so much. First, he gives me the impression Asthon Kutcher is screwing with me, then orders me around... meanie.

I lifted up my shirt and wrapped my tail up around my torso, trying to tell myself that I need to pay attention to the tail so it doesn't come from under my shirt. Rin did the same as I did.

Reality soon shot me and I screamed, running up to the demon to hug him "You stupid idiot! You scared-you-you scared me to death!" I shouted angrily. I hated when Rin did that, charging in like a freakin' cocaine addict who was so excited to see the dealer, he ran across the street but didn't make it all the way because he got hit by a shiny white van that had Iron Man in it.

Rin didn't hug me back, he didn't do anything. I raised a brow and separated from him "Rin?" I asked softly, genuine worry in my eyes "What's the matter?" Oh, yes, because everything is freaking WHIP-DEE-DOO! That was a stupid thing to freaking ask!

"Hn?" He looked at me "Oh, sorry Kasu-chan" He said, seeming very distant.

I was just about to push further when I heard a scream"RIN!" Damnit, Sheimi "Rin are you okay?" She asked and stopped in front of him. I took a step away to let them have their moment, but I still worried for Rin

"I-I'm fine" he smiled, weakly.

I looked away from them and stared straight ahead

"Kasu! Nii-san!" Screamed Yukio. I turned with happiness that he was here. Finally, he is showing up "What happened? And are you guys okay?" He questioned.

"Yuki-chan, Rin's okay I used some first-aid on him." Sheimi explained. I hated it when she called him 'Yuki-chan'...

Yukio turned his attention to me and he gave me a distressed look "Are you okay? You were crying over the phone, and-"

I held a thumbs up to him, which cut him off "I'm fine, just a little spooked, that's all! Nothin' for you to worry about" I gave him a toothy grin in attempt to convince him.

"A little spooked?! Kasu-" Once again, he got cut off just as he raised his voice

"Yer slow as always Yukio" I heard a voice say. It was Yamada.

He handed off Rin's weapon to none other than the demon himself, and I gave a 'WTF' look to the boy. He takes the sword from Rin to just give it back?! All I did was glare at him, hating the boy more and more as the seconds passed

"It can't be" mumbled Yukio, forgetting about talking to me in the first place and seeming very baffled

"Long time no see" Yamada grinned

"OKAY WHAT THE F¥¢K IS GOING ON!" I screamed, getting impatient

"Whatever, I've gotten tired of wearin' this thing" he then took off his sweater. But, he was... a she. With huge a$$ boobs and a small a$$ bra. Rinwas gawking at her, not to my surprise.

"I'm Shura Kirigakure an upper first class exorcist" she explained.

_Woo_, I thought sarcastically, _Give her a medal_.

"I'm a senior inspector"

Run Rin, run.

She brought out an ID, then began speaking. She caught my ear when she said "Anywho, I'll be taking this guy to head quarters" and looked at Rin

"Why?!" I snapped at her. This big boobie lady is really ticking me off now.

She looked over and glared at me "First, watch the that tone of voice, it's gonna kill yer smart $$ one day. Two, I don't have to tell you" She turned away from me and I clenched fist under anger. She's a b¶†¢h. "After I bring Rin to HQ, I'll come back and talk to the branch manager, Mephisto" that little skank isn't getting near Mephisto-Outo-san "All other Exorcist will return to their dorms"

"Yes ma'am!" The others stated out, but I bared my teeth at her and growled

"Why the f¥¢k would I do that? You're not the boss of me" I snapped at her

"Kasu" Yukio stepped in the way and put his hand's on my shoulders

"Go to your dorm, not later, now " He glared at me, doing that annoying ordering tone.

I scrunched my nose up "I don't have to!" I screamed and forcibly took his hands, shoved them away hard, and stormed off. Like hell I was going to my room. Sheimi yelled to me with Rin, but I kept going. I passed the rest of the class, ignoring them.

* * *

Once I made it to a little clearing, I sat down next to the pond. Yukio was siding with her and not me. And why can't anyone leave Rin alone?! He didn't CHOOSE to be Satan's son.

I hated this.

I hated Yukio.

I hated life.

I quickly sat up and quickly dipped my head in the pond then brought my head out. My dyed hair stuck to my face like glue and I swiped it away. I had got over my depression a long time ago, no need for it to come back. If it came back, I would have to go back THERE.

It's pathetic crying over them, so I had no reason to.

* * *

**A/N STOP BEING SO TOUGH**

**BABEH.**

**PANTS.**

**SHIT.**

**REVEIW.**

**PLEASE.**

imdesperate.

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Oh Mai, Mama Kasu and Papa Yukio!

**A/N Wow, I'm actually keeping up on this story!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Let's call him Tree... __"You are Amaimon, the Earth King"... __"It can't be" mumbled Yukio... __"Long time no see"... __But, he was... a she. With huge a$$ boobs and a small a$$ bra;_

_I hated this._

_I hated Yukio._

_I hated life._

* * *

**NOW:**

The next day I spoke to no one. I kept my head low for no one to see, and made my way to class. I sat down, far away from everyone and held and had that don't-f¥¢k-with-me-today aura around me, which they gladly paid attention to.

I buried my face into my hair and breathed, smelling my breath which always smelled terrible unless I ate gum or a mint. No matter how much I brushed, it always stunk.

I heard commotion from everyone in class, but refused to lift my head.

That is until I heard _her_ voice. "I have transferred from Vatican Headquarters to the Japanese Branch" she began.

My head launched up, seeing Shura. I hissed at the woman as I saw her. She noticed me looking and smirked at me. SMIRKED! That little-

"Kirigakura Shura... Age 18, nice to meet you"

_'Damn you'_ I growled in my head. I scowled at her the entire time, ignoring every voice.

That is until Rin came in, making me perk. He was okay! She didn't hurt him! My whole attitude lit up, which it seemed everyone else in the room immediately had relaxed.

He looked up and saw Shura "Its you!" he yelled, pointing a finger at him. _Well no s#¶† Sherlock_, I thought with a grin.

Shura then ordered him to sit down. As always, I glared at her as she spoke, hating her voice "Okay, time to begin the lesson! Please read for me the chapter on Earth Division from your seal academic primer..." she looked around and landed her eyes on me "How about you Miss. Scowl?" I shot up and looked at my book. I read it out loud with a firm tone, and flawlessly. Take that Miss Prostitute.

"Oh, good, it seems you _do_ take time away from your intense glaring to do something actually useful"

Oh, that little-

**(A/N Just to let you know, I love Shura. My character just hates her because of her insulting Mephisto)**

* * *

I closed my eyes as I laid down in the grass, which was in the little pound area.

Lunch, best time ever. I always had lunch when the others were at regular school. I didn't go because I had to drop out, I had no future with math or english. With exorcism, I knew I could make it because had confidence in myself.

I took out my tablet and laid my lunch out. During regular lunch hours for the students at regular school, I practiced with gunning, medicen or taming.

That reminded me, Uisce was in the dorm if you were wondering. He never came out unless needed since he was always tired. Lazy $$.

I ate my lunch as I wrote a chapter for my novel. It is an online novel that is really famous, which I am proud of! I typed away, ignoring my lunch most of the time. I had almost all the time in the world.

"There you are" S#¶†. It was Yukio. Why did I have to deal with him?

"Hi, traitor" I growled as I continued writing. It was a love scene, but they were now fighting.

"I was just trying to make sure you wouldn't get into a fight." My tail come out in aggravation

"And I was trying to make sure Rin was okay, ya'know, your _brother_" I stopped typing and shot a scowl at him. He then began pinching the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut

"I knew Rin-"

"Well we have to protect him sometimes, Yukio! He can't do this all his own! He's _one_ boy, with a _big _burden! And he's only 15!" I put my device down. Yukio sighed, crossing his arms

"Nii-san is capable of defending himself. We can't always be there for him to lean on. He'll get so used to it but then we might not be there and he wouldn't know what to do! On top of that, you are _not _his mother!" Yukio got louder as his sentence ended

"Well he has never had one and he should at least have one girl in his life that cares about his well-being! You both need someone like that and I'm trying to be that person because I care about you both!" I stood up and snarled.

Yukio didn't hesitate to shoot back "We don't need one! We have each other time to time and that's all we need!" He crossed his arms, stubbornly.

I gave a humorless laugh, rolling my eyes "Yes, because you're doing _such_ a great job on protecting him!"

"Well I wasn't the one who was in the middle of a fight between him and Amaimon, which cause him to get stabbed since he was protecting me! You're not doing the best either!"

My eyes widen at what he said, but I didn't stop there. Ooh, no. If he wanted to fight, then I'll fight. "You're the one who blamed Rin for your father's death! It wasn't even his fault! Children are so creative and can find ways to blame themselves and you made it worse on him! He was angered, deeply, and he said something he would regret for the rest of his life while you just shoved it in his face!"

Yukio didn't reply for a moment, his mouth dropping open for a moment, but he quickly reformed his firm stand "I didn't blame him-"

"Well then why does he say so?" I pressed my lips together in a firm line, clenching my fist.

We both sat in a long tense silence, just staring at one another. We were fighting with out eyes and refusing to say a word. I was afraid I would sound weak, but I didn't know why Yukio didn't reply. It didn't feel as if i won the fight, it seemed as if I just buried myself deeper into the hole.

"I was grieving" Yukio finally spoke up, his tone much more softer "I wanted to point a finger at someone to blame, anyone, so I went to Nii-san for that when I knew I shouldn't have." He looked down, looking off to the side.

At that moment, I felt like a real s#¶† head for what I had said. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair "Well, didn't think of that" I murmured "I mean" I looked up at him with a stupid smirk "I watch a lot of Dr. Phil, so I would have figured out"

Yukio gave me a confused look "Whose Dr. Phil?" He asked.

Oh, right, Dr. Phil isn't known around here, only America. Now, I feel like a dumb a$$. "Oh, never mind" I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

We were quiet again until Yukio broke the silence once more "You know, I think we're both doing a terrible job" He scoffed, looking up at me "So we should both probably work on our parenting skills" He joked lightly, smirking barely at me.

I looked down and smiled, taking the joke in. I soon looked up and took a step to him, holding a hand out "Well, I'll work on mine if you work on yours, Papa Yukio" I grinned, my playful attitude taking place once again.

Yukio gave me a huge smirk, then took my hand and shook it "Okay, deal Mama Kasu"

* * *

Later that night, I got many replies to my new chapter in my story.

_'Yes! Now this is finally exciting!' _Cheered one of my fans and a lot would say _'Good thing they fought, they were too much of a perfect couple'_.

I had used me and Yukio's fight then turned it into a fight between the main characters Maine and Julis whom were a couple, but of course, they weren't calling each other Mama and Papa and it wasn't about Julis' , they were too perfect and looking back at it, I saw how exactly perfect they were. So I broke them up, making someone new appear named Yukio.

Yes, I used Yukio's name and personality. I would really like to see a guy like Yukio get paired with a spunky heroine. It could be interesting.

Really interesting.

* * *

**Me- OH S#¶T! What's Kasu planning?! Actually, it seems obvious...**

**Right at this very moment, I am working on the Halloween Special for IAYL. And guess what? It'll be in a different story section! Well, the regular story line will be on here, and I will call the other story _'IAYL: Holiday Specials'_**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK:**

_"We're having training camp";_

_"K-Kasu... How're not tired?" Complained Ryuji "I used to walk 5 miles to and from school all the way to my house. I have strong leg muscles, but I'm too lazy to run" I shrugged._

_'impressive' Uisce stated, quietly. They looked astonished at my ability of walking for walking fifty miles a week._

_"On top of that, you're wearing pants!" Cried Shima, whining a bit from being exhausted, but thing he widen his eyes "To think of it, you always wear pants!" He gasped._


	12. Oh Mai, Walking With Wimps!

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_The next day I spoke to no one. I kept my head low for no one to see, and made my way to class... __"I have transferred from Vatican Headquarters to the Japanese Branch"... __"Kirigakura Shura... Age 18, nice to meet you"... __Rin came in, making me perk. He was okay! She didn't hurt him!;_

_S#¶†. It was Yukio... __"Well we have to protect him sometimes, Yukio! He can't do this all his own! He's_ one_ boy, with a_ big _burden! And he's only 15!"... "__You are __not _his mother!"... "_You both need someone like that and I'm trying to be that person because I care about you both!"... "__You're the one who blamed Rin for your father's death!"... __"I didn't blame him-" "Well then why does he say so?"... __"I was grieving"... __"So we should both probably work on our parenting skills"... __"Well, I'll work on mine if you work on yours, Papa Yukio"... "Okay, deal Mama Kasu"_

* * *

**NOW:**

I stood in front of Yukio with the other Exwire's. Uisce was asleep on my head as I was drooling, looking at Yakitori stand nearby. We were currently outside at some place in some street at some time.

Some kid was eating that delicious food... That lucky little-

"Alright!" Everyone yelled. I quickly echoed with a 'yeah' at the end to show that I was listening, catching everyone's attention. It just showed how I was _not _paying attention.

Yukio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Shura just smirked. I looked at Ryuji with a pleading look

"We're having training camp" He sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly at me. I created an 'o' with my mouth and nodded. I looked down at my guns that were prepared with the bullet pack. Yay, I'm happy I brought it along with Usice.

* * *

Everyone was complaining. They were tired, they were agitated, the mosquitos, etcetera. But I was fine. Usice and I were fine, going on our jolly ways when walking.

"K-Kasu... How're not tired?" Complained Ryuji "I used to walk 5 miles to and from school all the way to my house. I have strong leg muscles, but I'm too lazy to run" I shrugged.

'_impressive_' Uisce stated, quietly. They looked astonished at my ability of walking for walking fifty miles a week.

"On top of that, you're wearing pants!" Cried Shima, whining a bit from being exhausted, but thing he widen his eyes "To think of it, you _always_ wear pants!" He gasped

I smiled at him, shaking my head "I am fully aware, and I enjoy not exposing my thighs and knees to men that have wandering eyes"

Ryuji raised a brow at me "But... What about your shirt? It's always long slee-"

Suddenly, Rin began cheering "Look a waterfall!" He screamed "Can I drink outta it?" He jumped up and down

"Just stop it Okumura-kun" Yukio sighed.

God, Yukio is going to break the record for sighing.

I quickly and quietly sped up my pace next to Yukio, glad to be out of Shima and Ryuji's nosey conversation, and quietly said "Remember our deal" He looked at me silently and stared. He nodded, looking back ahead

"Good, Papa Yukio" I grinned like a mad man, getting a roll of the eyes from him

"It's like we're going on a picnic!" Rin cheered. I noticed Yukio smile a bit and I patted his hand a bit, causing him to turn his attention to me

"You're a good brother" I grinned and slowed down next to Rin.

Suddenly, Uisce began humming '_Here comes the bride_'.

I hit him.

* * *

"Alright, let's set up here" 99.9% of the class groaned and moaned, happy with the fact they could rest. I was searching through my pockets, so I was too busy to listen. I then hid from peeking eyes and turned my back to them all, then ate a Hershey's chocolate bar.

A bit later, I helped set up a tent. It was fine. Until Rin hit it.

I gritted my teeth, then pushed Rin and Ryuji away "Oi! Idiots! Go and pee or something. I'll fix it" Ryuji raised a brow, then glared.

I gave him _that_ look "Go. Take. A. Piss" In a matter of seconds, they were gone.

I sighed, and looked at Uisce. An idea formed in my head, then I grinned "You ready for the transformation?" I asked. Uisce grumbled under his breath, then flew to the ground, and laid there. I closed my eyes, then chanted quietly. I could feel some eyes on me, and I knew one was Yukio. After I finished chanting I placed my palm to Usince's head, causing him to glow. He stood up fully, showing a human him in a kimono.

"How did you do that!" Screamed Izumo, utterly shocked

"Fu fu fu, Magic" I stated. Uisce rolled his eyes _"It's a Èmó zhuǎnxíng"_ Usince said, and I translated _"A transformation process I told MayuNikaSuki, which is actually highly difficult, but she had practiced everyday while you were all at school"_ he explained, and I once again translated.

"Impressive" Yukio said "This is something that takes lots of patience and concentration. I'm surprised _you_ of all of us here has mastered it" He stated simply, which got me to grin

"While thank y- wait! What do you mean you're surprised that_ I_ mastered it?!" I screamed, tightening my fist.

"How does a transformation like that work?" Izumo asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion

"Well" Shura started "It only works fer high-class familiars, and certain kinds. There are few of Uisc' breed tha' can" She explained. I scowled at Shura as she spoke. I still hate her

"_Èmó zhuǎnxíng _is Chinese for 'Demon transformation', where the ability was first discovered, in China" Yukio finished, his arms crossed casually.

"Anyways, Uisce, help me out" I went to the tent, setting it up once again.

When we finished, I cheered with pure happiness. It was done pretty fast too

"Kasu, Uisce, can you help me with dinner?" Rin asked up, looking up from cooking on the stove thingie... magjie..thiiing... we brought along

I nodded, then heard _"You like Rin?"_ I glared and punched Uisce in the stomach

"Lets go help, eh?" I said, gritting my teeth

_"O-of course"_ his face was dark but he was twitching a smile. Everyone was scared of our aura, so they stayed away from us.

* * *

When we had finished cooking, I cheered out, "Time to eaaat!" and shoved Rin's cooking into my mouth "Ooohhhh" I melted into the boy's cooking, and leaned on him "Oh Rin, you've always been amazing at cooking!" Rin was the one who made me food and brought it over to my dorm so I could eat, since I was always busy with writing, training, or studying, which he always knew of. I had his food for lunch every day.

With my story, he had read it before and laughed when he saw Yukio's name in it at the time. Jerk.

"Thanks Kasu-chan" he patted my head, but then everyone began praising him, making me laugh and lean off of him.

"It's Rin's only useful skill" Yukio smiled, teasing his faternal twin lightly

"Shuddup four-eyes" Rin grinned, punching his brothers shoulder gently

"Well, besides his smart mouth" I stated with a mouthful of food. Yukio rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin, wiping my mouth

"Your like a 4-year-old" he shook his head

"I probably am" I smiled after swallowing.

_'So, that's the one you like'_ Uisce said in dragon form.

I rolled my eyes and slammed a small rock on my familiars head. Surprisingly, no one saw...

"Hey, Okumura, you want something to drink." Ryuji asked Rin, getting my fellow demon to stand up and walk over so he could take a look at the beverages we had.

I smiled and stared at Rin as he gazed into the cooler "Looks like he's having fun" Shiemi spoke up and smiled as well, ex-haling

"I've seen Rin changing a bit now a-days and I was worried" I took a swing of my drink, then continued speaking "But I'm relived he's enjoying himself" I nodded, agreeing with her

"You're right, It's good seeing him making progress. After seeing and hearing everything about him, I am surprised how he made it here in life" She spoke up.

I sighed, flopping back onto the grass and looking up at the ceiling of stars "You really like'im, eh Shiemi?" I mumbled

"What?" She looked at me, not hearing what I said

"Nothing" I smiled, laughing.

I sat up and looked at Yukio "Hey Yukio" he looked at me

"Yep?" The boy raised a brow. I smiled a bit and looked over at Shiemi as she began speaking to Rin "If I ever go away, make sure to remember our deal and don't put any pressure on Rin. If you go away, I'll take care of him. Okay?" I could tell Yukio had tensed up, with us being shoulder to shoulder, but he patted my head and soon relaxed.

"Okay..." I sat there for a moment, enjoying the moment...

"**_PENGUIN PE#¶$_**"

"That is not appropriate, Johnson!"

* * *

**A/N Things got TOO serious, I _had_ to ruin the moment**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK:**

_We are looking for __Lanterns;_

_This was becoming too much. Holding up Uisce as a human and fighting was building on me, but I swallowed... "So lets go" I stood up but my knees gave out. Uisce caught me in time, though... I made sure not to pass out, but failed._


	13. Oh Mai, Halloween Special!

**hAAALLOOWWEEENNNN SPECIALL!**

* * *

"Nepeeeehjjaaaa" I cried out, hearing my phone ring while in the middle of doing my make-up. Now, don't go s#¶ting bricks, its halloween make-up, dumb a$$. You wish I'd wear regular make-up.

I picked up the phone and answered, putting it on speaker "Yes, my bI¢hes?" I said, walking over back to the mirror and continuing to put the make-up on.

"I swear to god I will put a gun in your mouth when your sleeping and pull the god damn trigger" Yukio greeted ever-so-kindly.

"Oh" I said seductively "And will you cradle my waist while sitting on my stomach?" I busted out laughing, and put the eye liner down. I heard grumbling over the line, and I rolled my eyes as I began putting my hair up in a cap. I grabbed a wig nearby and put it on, covering my hair from view while the wig took control.

"I can't belive you convinced him into doing this! You are a miracle worker, Kasu-chan. Miracles!" Rin shouted over the phone, sounding like the four-year-old he really was deep down. Everyone knew Rin was a four-year-old, just having a matured body. But soon, I will recover his baby body! S#¶t, off subject really fast.

"Well" I chirped "I can convince him all I want, because I always win in fights against him." I stated smugly, brushing the wig down to look correct.

"Psh, I win sometimes" Yukio snorted, and I could pretty much hear him crossing his arms through the phone

"No Sweetheart, just no" I stopped brushing the wig, and looking over at the phone. "I apologize, but you never win a fight. You just wish, and imagine, and believe when it's not true. Hey, I learned something new about you!" I cackled loudly, pressing a hand to my chest. More grumbling, signaling I had won once again "Well, anyways, I finished with my costume. You guys finished?"

"We've been waiting down in front of the dorms for half an hour, yes, we are done. People are staring, so _HURRY UP_!" Yukio hissed.

"People'll gonna be staring anyways, Yukio. We'll be walking around a goddamn neighborhood for Christ's sake." I grumbled, grabbing my phone up, "See you in a bit." I stopped the call before I got a reply, and walked off to the bunk bed in my dorm room.

I sighed, tugging on the sheet, "Come on, Uisce. Yukio and Rin are waiting." I told my familiar, watching him crawl over to the edge of the bed.

"But I dun't wunna come..." he pouted, acting like his four-year old self when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Nope, sorry fish-shit, you're coming. And don't try saying that people will see you, only people who've been exposed to a demon will. Now come on and get your lazy ass out of bed." I pulled the sheets harder, causing the to be pulled off along with Uisce, "Now let's go"

Uisce huffed, and flew up so he was at least and inch higher than my head.

Uisce hesitated out of the door, and I just groaned "Stop being a party pooper! Let's go!" I pushed him out, ignoring the constant whining.

* * *

When I had reached downstairs, and walked outside, without the annoying voices of mah familiar distracting me, I noticed Rin standing outside, and some girls walking by him, giggling. I soon was revealed to Yukio, but in his costume I had forced him into... Let's just say it took all my will not to burst out laughing and die from it in the entire process.

There he stood, Yukio Okumura,dressed as I, MayuNikaSuki Johnson. He had a wig that was dyed many colors with a black tank top on that read 'Left 4 Dead' across the chest. He also wore some skinny jeans, that were also the only pair I'd ever wear, which made me wonder how long it took him to put them on, along with my gun holders on his hips. He wore similar converse that I had put on a daily basis, while he had covered up all his moles with make-up. Sadly, he still wore his glasses, refusing to take them off at all.

I, however, looked like Yukio. I had black eye-liner to draw out the moles on my face along with his gun and bullet holders attached to my waist. I wore the uniform he always dressed in when going to teach at cram school, along with a brown wig brought along. Glasses were put on to top off the entire appearance.

Rin was dressed as some dumb ass character from some manga called Letter Bee or some horse s#¶†.** (Note here, I actually love that anime/manga)** As Gauche Suede, or something. I have to admit, he is pretty sexy, though.

_And a word from the wise, my editor, Moony-_

**(ZOMG TEGAMI BACHIIIIIII!-FANGIRL squee then faints-)**

_And back to IAYL_

"So," I said, folding my hands behind my back with a mischievous grin,"how's it going today, my good lady?" I busted out laughing, slapping a hand over my heart while tears streamed from my eyes. It's so damn hard not to make fun of him.

Yukio fumed, face becoming red with embarrassment "That's it, I'm getting changed." He snarled, about to stomp away from Rin and I, but I grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on, I was joking, Yukio! Don't get so defensive, okay? It's only for one day, dude, you'll live!" I explained, then letting go when he turned to look at me. The boy crossed his arms stubbornly, face still covered in red.

"Yeah, Yukio. It's not THAT bad. I mean, you don't have to wear a skirt or anything, really" Rin explained, shrugging as he walked up to us, shoving his hands into his pockets. Of course, the demon had a grin on his face, holding back the giggles.

The other Okumura still refused to say anything, so I groaned and looked over at Rin with a knowing look. We both grabbed one of Yukio's arms, and began walking away off to go Trick or Treating, which Yukio tried fighting against. Of course, he failed. Terribly.

All four of us, that being Uisce the fourth one, had gotten much candy, and was still munching at it during the ongoing moment of right now. Of course, every house we went to, the person who lived there would laugh non-stop, or just couldn't wipe their grins off their face. One girl on the street said that Yukio was a pretty 'Nee-chan'.

We continued walking down the street, Rin and I speaking of random things while his brother did pipe in occasionally. Yukio wasn't as mad as before, seeming to just be very uncomfortable than aggravated with me. Thank god, because him glaring at me all the time is annoying as _HELL_.

My eyes caught a hold of a sigh that said **'END OF ROAD'** on it, then the street stopped not far behind it. Not that far behind the road ending, the hill went downwards, a little steep. I remember being told stories about how many fell down and died from curiosity.

Guess who's next?

"Well, looks like we need to head back now" Yukio sighed, pushing up his glasses, lazily. The boy turned around just as I got an idea.

"No! How about we go exploring down there!" I jogged over to the sign, and began walking over to the cliff.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, Kasu-chan..." Rin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "A lot of people have gotten hurt from falling down there, and I know it for a fact because some kid fell down and died, and then it was on the news!" The boy explained, "On top of that, there's this real creepy vibe, I mean, it's dark out, and no one is around!" He cried out, looking slightly frightened.

Rin was right about no one being in the area. There were houses down the road from here, but around where we stood, only grass-covered the area around the road. It was very scary, but it just made me more eager to go down the hill.

"Aww, come on, you scaredy cats! I mean, none of the people who fell were demons, hmmm?" I raised a brow, putting my hands on my hips.

"Still, Kasu!" Yukio yelled, seeming to get highly aggravated with me, "It doesn't fix the fact it's dangerous. Let's go before you do something stupid." The cross-dresser turned around, making his way down the road. Rin gave me a shrug and followed his brother.

I was not giving up this easy, of course.

I ran up in front of Yukio, and snatched his glasses from his face. "Well, Yukio won't able to see anything tonight with out his glasses, hmm?" I raised a brow teasingly, and my tail whipped out from under the costume. It was one of those many times I didn't notice.

"Kasu!" Yukio growled, turning towards me "Stop jacking around!" He dropped his candy bag, while I followed in suit

"That's what Halloween's for, right? Jacking around!" I grinned, every step Yukio took forward, I took back. When he got too close, I'd leave his glasses out of reach and would jog backwards. Yukio tried with every attempt to take his glasses back, but of course, it didn't work.

"Give me my damn glasses back!" Yelled the teenager, reaching out for them once again. I jerked my arm back away from his hand, keeping it out of his grasp.

We were off the road by now, and were in the grass area. Something told me to turn around, but I completely ignored it. Yukio glared straight at me, then ran head on at me. He reached out one last time, but I hoped back away from him, smirking mischievously . Well, I was smirking.

That is before my feet landed on uneven ground.

"Oh, FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK FUCKCAAAAKE" _(THE CAKE IS A LIEEEEE!)_ I screamed, falling backwards and letting go of his glasses in the process. I reached up, grabbing the collar of the tank top Yukio was wearing, and pulled him down with me.

"YUKIO! KASU!" Rin screamed, and then, all I heard was Yukio.

He whispered in my ear "I swear to- nugh- God I will- ouch- kill you" he grunted every time we made contact to the ground. I was taking much more damage to the fall, me having to wrapped Yukio up in my arms. I mean, I caused this, might as well allow myself to die in the process. Win-Win, right?

"Not if-ffff- I die- nnnaaahh- from this- owie- hill"

Then we continued falling down, having things jab me in the side, back, head, neck, legs, and lost my wig on the way. It seemed like forever before we finally stopped from me slamming my back against some kind of stone. We sat there for a couple of minutes. I didn' t know if Yukio was awake or not, him not moving at all, though he was breathing faintly.

Finally, I let go of him, my body aching with new bruises and cuts. I grabbed onto the edge of the stone that stopped up, using it as support so I could get up. It hurt, and I shook slightly from the new-found wait for my feet. It killed my feet and they instantly became numb. I could stand, but it felt highly awkward.

Yukio twitched, and got up. His straps from the tank top he wore broke, and was hanging across his hip. His wig was gone too, like mine. He used the stone to stand up as well, gripping onto it painfully. He wasn't badly as damaged as me. When he looked up at me, his eyes were emotionless, but then quickly formed into a deep glare. What I hated most at was the moment was that the mountain didn't damage Yukio's throat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You were an idiot enough to get us stuck down here, and look at us, we're injured now because of your stupidity!" He cried out. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" He shrieked, gripping onto the edge of the stone.

I felt my heart skip a beat in fear, seeing how furious he was, but I quickly formed my features into a deep scowl "My fault?! You could had warned me there was a f#¢king ledge there and you didn't do jack s#¶† about it! On top of that, all I wanted to do was look over the side of the mountain!" I screeched, wanting to punch him in the face. Too bad I was too weak...

"You could have done it yourself while we went ahead!" He shouted back

"I didn't want to be alone, what if I _did_ fall?"

"Well, we all ready have, so what's the difference now?" He narrowed his eyes, causing me to feel even more hatred for the boy.

"I swear to god, I'll break your f#¢king peni-"

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!" Rin suddenly screamed, and our heads shot up, but we still didn't forget our hate at one another

"YEAH!" I shouted back, my voice cracking from the abuse of yelling at Yukio for that short amount of time

"I'LL GO GET HELP!" Then no more voices were heard after that. We would have said 'Okay' or something, but our throats hurt too much to do anything of the sort, so we just held onto the stone while we glared at each other.

_'Are you sure you are okay?'_ A voice appeared, and I shot my head up to look at my familiar. I gave him a smile for reassurance, but he still seemed uneasy around us. It was probably from all the tension we were letting off from our little blow out seconds ago, and I wouldn't blame him. When I say 'I'll break Yukio's penis', I mean that crap.

* * *

The Halloween night was eventful, and the night flew by quickly once I got back to my dorm, I just stripped to my underwear, locking my dorm lock so no one came in. I was too lazy to get dressed, and I just couldn't care less.

I wrapped myself up in my blankets, getting bundled up happily while letting out a happy hum. That is until I realized the light was on and I couldn't go to sleep like that. I groaned and said, "Uisce, please _please_ turn the light off. I'll hug you!"

Uisce saw that more as a threat than a begging, and shot like a rocket to the light, turning it off.

"Thank you Uisce, Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight too, brat."

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I refused to move. I finally creaked my eyes open and saw how dark it was outside, signaling it was around three to four in the morning. My head flopped back down on my pillow, about to faint off to sleep land, when I suddenly had the urge to pee.

_'Goddamnit, why must I p¶$$ now!?'_ I cried out, sitting myself up lazily. I realized how dark the room was when I too a good look around, but it had a different vibe to it all. I ignored that 'vibe', and stood up to head to the light. I flexed my fingers, reaching up to the light switch to flick the light on, and I did so. That's when I noticed a mole on my hand, causing brows to be raised.

"Well... god left me a little gift while I slept" I grumbled narrowing my eyes and running a hand through my hair. But, it wasn't my hair.

It wasn't my f¥¢king hair.

"Hnnn, Yukio, turn the damn light off" cried Rin, turning over on his side and hiding his head beneath the covers.

In his and Yukio's room.

Their f¥¢king room.

I looked down, examining my body, see that I did not wear a bra and underwear, but a night shirt and boxers. My eyes widen, grabbing the edge of the boxers, eyes widening at the sight. Oh F¥¢K no. My heart stopped, and I couldn't find my voice at all at the sudden shock. On top of that, I didn't exactly pick the greatest words to say when I did find my voice

"I HAVE A PENIS!" I screamed, flipping out and having a huge heart attack. I was hyperventilating, because I had something between my legs that shouldn't be there. My vision was s#¶t and I didn't have my boobs that I needed.

Rin shot up, eyes widening in confusion. "What's up with you?!" Screamed Rin, "Did you hit your head too hard or something?!" He yelled, glaring at me.

My head shot up at Rin, and I ran to him, grabbing his upper arms "NO NO NO! I AM NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE A TWINKIE! I AM SUPPOSE TO HAVE BALLONS! BALLONS, GOD DAMNIT!" I shook him, my eyes wide with fear.

Rin looked spooked, as if he was watching a laughing coyote with a rocket and he had shot the rocket, and the rocket exploded into a NASA center that had all the equipment for landing on the moon, and he just destroyed it all. Ruined future science.

Nice job, you dumb ass.

"Yukio, do you need to get your head checked?" He asked in a soft voice, getting up and pressing a hand to my forehead. I felt so wired, being eye-to-eye with Rin when he's usually taller

"NO! I am NOT Yukio, I'm Kasu! I don't like the thing down there!" I pointed to my boxers, and Rin's entire face became red

"U-uhm, Yukio, j-just lie down, okay?" Rin turned me around, leading me to Yukio's bed.

I mumbled under my breath, taking deep breaths to calm myself down, and let me tell you, it was _not _working. That s#¶t was useless in my situation. I mean, how about you grow or shrink a penis, or inflate or deflate boobs? I bet you won't be smiling with happiness. Unless you are a perverted guy/girl, that is.

Rin pushed me towards the bed, shushing me when I tried speaking to him, then awkwardly tucked me in like a four-year old. After he was done, the boy returned to his bed to sleep once the light was off, but I just didn't close my eyes. I was a f¥¢king teenage boy, this s#¶t was not fun. I kept eyeing Yukio's phone, sitting on the charger while I waited for Rin to sleep. It seemed forever until I finally heard him breathing evenly, really.

I carefully and quietly stalked my way to the phone, picking it up and turning the screen on. The background was bland, nothing special. What would I expect from him? Some wired porno anime girl in the background? If I saw that, I'd be the happiest son (daughter?) of a b¶†¢h in the entire world. Then, I'd have something against him once and for all.

I went to the contacts, seeing that everyone was in name along with some other people, but my name was nowhere to be found.

THAT SON OF A BITCH! I WILL GUT HIM!

I was nice enough to put him in my contact list, so why can't he do it with me?! I mean, come on! That's just showing you're a douche. I mean, he's probably the douchiest of all douches in doucheyville. Douche.

I huffed and slipped on the nearest clothes, that being one of Rin's jacket's and a pair of his pants. I'm too lazy to go digging through Yukio's drawer, so I just snatch up the pants and shirts I found on the floor, which were scattered around Rin's bed. I grabbed a pair of glasses out of the horde he had in his desk, slipping them on and finally seeing everything clearly.

Walking out of the dorm quietly, I took the phone with me, thinking that'd it would be best if I just meet whoever is in my body so I won't have my ears bleeding if whoever is in my body doesn't like the plan of us switching so much. I mean, come on. It's probably Yukio in my body, and he'd be most likely calm about it all, but you still never know.

I walked out of the abandoned boys dorm and headed off to go to _my_ dorm. I felt so uneasy about having someone I didn't know getting access to my things that I usually hid from people, since they were mostly embarrassing. On top of that, it just makes me feel awkward to think that I can watch someone's reaction to my stories, so when Rin sometimes wants to read my stories, I have to be three rooms away from him...

* * *

When reaching the girls dorm, I walked up to the door leading in, and pulled the handle, only to remember that they only opened from the inside during night-time. Damn it. God must really hate my guts, because I didn't look for Yukio's dorm key, so I couldn't get back into the abandoned dorms. I swear, this would be a great time for a key to fall out of some random window.

_It's time for some rocks and windows,_ I thought, walking off ahead to find where I was pretty sure my window was. It's hard to tell which one is which, don't blame me.

I picked up a rock, and juggled it in my hand for a moment, checking how easy or hard I had to throw it. I raised my hand up, and threw it a decent speed, but decent speed was actually much more than my other definition while I was actually in my body, since Yukio was stronger. It smashed a window, and my entire face fell in shock, my mouth forming an 'O'. I was in knee-deep s#¶t, and I was fully aware of that. I hoped it was my window and...

A girl with her brown hair in a messy bun shot her head out the window, after opening it, of course. Her face was first in a scowl, but it formed into complete shock, seeming to realize who I am "Y-Yukio-Sempai?" She squeaked out in surprise, and my face fell.

Damnnit! One of Yukio's fangirls! I cried in my head, cursing myself for being so stupid.

"U-uhm" I stuttered "Yes, I was looking for you!" I yelled out, smirking quietly when I formed a plan in my head "I just found your name so beautiful that I couldn't help but come here!" I cried out dramatically, trying my best not chuckle. God, this is hard, but completely worth it all.

I could tell the girl was blushing as she stuttered "N-Naoimi is a pretty name?" She asked in surprise, then her whole face broke into a grin "W-Well, aren't you cold out there? Wanna come inside?" She purred, and I tried not looking like that disgusted the living s#¶t out of me.

_This is all to get my body back,_ I thought, smiling the best I could "That'd be nice"

"Okay, I'll unlock the door, see me at the front" She explained, and I nodded, walking off to the front door.

I swear to god, it was like my heart rate just sped up because I was just so happy because that was so easy and simple to get in. Wow, his fangirls are so easy to convince! Maybe I could get fifty bucks out of someone else.

The girl pranced down stairs, seeming to not even care about if we were to get caught, or maybe that I was going to attack her, or that-

She opened the door, and flung her arms around my neck, slamming her lips onto mine. My eyes widen, and I realized I was in YUKIO'S body, and she was in love with YUKIO and was snoging YUKIO. I sent in panick in my mind when she pretty much forced her tongue down his (MY?!) throat, and I pulled back, laughing nervously, "U-Uhm, before we continue, wh-where's the bathroom? I realized that I forgot to go." I told her uneasily.

She pouted and said "Okay, just go up stairs all the way down, then to the right. I'll see you in my dorm, room 143." she purred, then gave me one more sloppy kiss, and finally skipped off.

When she left, I tried my best not to puke. I mean, I had no problem with people liking the same sex, not at all, but I was straight! _Well... does it make me lesbian if I'm in a guy's body...? Or am I still a girl...? Oh screw it, I need to find my body,_ I thought, highly frustrated.

I walked up the steps, easily making my way through the dorms quietly, knowing exactly where I needed to go. I had to walk carefully, because Yukio's feet were heavier, and these girls could wake up under a matter of seconds at the slightest noise. I swear, these b¶†¢hes have knifes.

When I reached my room, I reached the handle and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. I then remembered why it was locked, and cursed myself. First time I ever locked the door and _this_ happens. I mean, come on.

I brought a hand up to knock on the door, but I heard it unlock and slide open. I came eye to eye with myself, but the way I stood was different, and my hair was brushed. Who brushes their hair at this time? And I was dressed. Properly. Like, I was in a shirt and pants. Who get's dressed at this time?

I stared at myself, feeling very wired. Well, I bet you'd feel wired if you saw yourself from someone else's view, and were in _their _body! Who wouldn't?

"Get inside" The person in my body said, sighing and pinching the bridge of their no- Ohhhh, Yukio's in my body...

I walked inside, and Yukio shut the door, turning to me and crossing his-her's arms. He-She faced me, looking very displeased, but not at me, at whatever switched us. I was ticked off too, but the secondary problem was that we had no idea what turned us.

"Kasu, you are in my body, correct?" Yukio finally spoke up in my voice, sounding calm and relaxed.

I nodded slowly, biting my bottom lip. I felt like breaking down crying because I didn't feel comfortable "I... Have a Twinkie. I have one ding and one dong" I whispered, clenching and unclenching my fist.

Yukio rolled my eyes. MY eyes. God, it's just so wired!

"Listen, it might be a big change, but we can find a way around this all. Don't panic, okay? We can tell Mephisto around six o'clock. We'll visit his office and he will tell us what the matter is." he explained, giving me a bored look.

I nodded slowly, and sniffed a bit "W-Will I ever have a vajaja again?" I asked, feeling my eyes watering up.

Yukio groaned and nodded "Yes, yes, we will figure this out. It's never too late to fix things" he explained, and I busted out crying. Yukio sighed, putting his arms around me and rubbing my back "Oh calm down. You've been through worse, Kasu" He explained.

God, this must look stupid. A grown teenage boy, most girls idols, sobbing into the shoulder of a girl much smaller than him.

My eyes widen and I pulled away "H-Hey! Don't I have to go to regular school if we don't change back!" I said in shock, realizing I didn't know s#¶t about Math or Science or Social Studies, or anything! I couldn't remember that last time I even heard the word Math!

Yukio sighed and crossed his/my arms. You know what? Screw it, I'll just interpret him as a guy, just imagine me as a very serious lady, and Yukio... Well, just like me.

"Do you know division at least?" He questioned, and my face fell

"Oh, uhuhmm... F¥¢k plus f¥¢k equals double f¥¢ked" I said, dead serious. I didn't know division, I barely knew how to multiply!

Yukio's face-plamed, growling a bit "I swear... I have to go through the day, maybe the next week, as a demon girl who's too stupid for her own good. And she's in MY body. _Juuust _great" He groaned, making his tail swish in annoyance.

"It's not easy being me, jack-ass! I need to practice with my guns and find new tricks for Uisce, not to mention I have to find random demons and practice taming them, _and_ after all of that, when I get back to my dorm, I have to study medicine. I'm occupied all day from cram school and training!" I fought back, tightening my fist,"Then I have to hide I'm a demon on top of it all!"

Yukio snorted "Well, I have a job as a teacher and a student. I have to work on homework, then work on grading all of my classes assignments on top of it all. When I'm in your body, I don't need to train at all since that's for _you _to remember. I, however, _have_ to do my school work and I _have_ to grade and teach the class." he pointed out, rolling his eyes.

I fumed, letting out a loud scoff "Psh! You know what? I've been working hard, and I need every moment I have so I can be a good exorcist! I've been trying to accomplish my goal, and you already ARE and Exorcisss-" I thought about it, and I turned to look around the room, realizing something. Oh god, how didn't I notice at first?!

"Where's Uisce" I said, quickly panicking. Screw me having a penis, this is serious s#¶t! "Oh god, Uisce, where the f¥¢k are you?!" I ran to the bunk bed and climbed up the latter to look across the bed and find no Uisce. There was his dog toy I gave him as a joke and that's all.

Yukio sighed once again and pinched the bridge of his nose "I had to rip his paper in half, when I woke up, he attacked me." He explained "When this is all sorted out, you can summon him back. He seemed to notice that I wasn't you."

I turned to Yukio, raising a brow "How?"

"He was saying,'_Where's Kasu_' while attacking. If I summon him back, he might attack again." Yukio said, allowing his arms to flop to the side "Well, anyways, we should just get some sleep, okay? That's the least we can do is save our energy." the boy in my body walked to the bottom bunk and uncovered the sheets to get in.

"Okay, uhm, but first" I laughed nervously "I really have to p¶$$ and I don't knowhow to work that thing down there..."

* * *

When the morning came around, we quickly had gotten dressed and ran off to Mephisto's office so we could get some information. I actually didn't get dressed, I wore the same thing, and Yukio got a hissy fit because I was wearing Rin's clothes. Too bad for him.

We walked up to his office door, and I just barged in then busted out crying "Meeephissstooo-Oouuttoo!" I yelled, running up to him and latching my arms around his neck after jumping over his desk.

Mephisto chuckled "Hmm, Mr. Okumura, why are you crying and hugging me?" He questioned, pulling away and raising a brow, then looked at Yukio "I expect Kasu to do such a thing, but not you." he said plainly with a playful smirk on his lips

"Oooh, you know what's going on you jerk! I see right through you! Now heeelp uss!" I cried out, sitting on his desk and crossing my arms stubbornly.

Yukio walked up, and put his hands on his hips "Stop crying, you're making me look like an idiot" he said smoothly, then turning his attention back to Mephisto, "So, do you have any clue why exactly we are like this?"

Mephisto grinned "Of course I know why!" He cheered, resting his elbows on the desk after he pulled his chair up. His eyes wandered on both of us "But I apologize, I can't tell you why you're in the states you're in." He explained simply, shrugging as if it was nothing.

My jaw dropped "WHY?!" I shot up, landing my feet on the floor "Why won't you tell us?!" I screamed, turning his rolling chair to face me.

Mephisto shrugged, "It's against the rules. If I tell you, I can get seriously hurt, or worse. This is something you both must solve on your own." he explained out, sitting back and folding his hands into each other.

Yukio stiffened up "What do you mean, exactly?"

"It means that I am not to interfere for the reason of your switch, you two have to work together to get your bodies back." Mephisto sighed, "Now, leave my office. I have work to do. I am a very busy man" He waved his hand at us, and I grumbled under my breath stubbornly. We walked out of his damn office.

* * *

"Yukio, I'm scared!" I cried, biting my lip and looking down at him. He was pressuring me to do something I have never dreamed of doing. He knows about me being the... V word... And I wouldn't do what he wanted me to do until I was married!

"Don't be such a baby, you'll do this again someday" he groaned, getting annoyed

"B-but... I'm still... the 'V' word..." I whined, tugging the end of my shirt nervously

"Oh just take that off!" He demanded.

I crossed my arms "No way am I taking it off!" I cried, cheeks becoming red "I'm the 'V' word and I'd very much like to stay the 'V' word!" I huffed.

Yukio glared "And what is the 'V' word?"

"Very scared!" I cried, clenching onto my head. Or, well, Yukio's "I just want to wear this wig, pleease!" I was wearing the wig Yukio used to look like me for halloween, but cut the hairstyle to a more boyish look. I had put it on, and instantly felt more comfortable, but Yukio didn't care.

He reached up and snatched it off my head "Now march to the school right now, young lady. I doubt you can do a terrible job. You can at least get a C+" he pushed me out of _my_ dorm. That b¶†¢h...

**(A/N okay, side note, I don't know if cram school comes first, or regular school, so I'm guessing regular school is first)**

I'm not kidding you. I was nearly crying when I reached the third period. Social Studies. This was going to be a hard day, and I knew it by the moment I walked into the school, and the girl from hours ago slapped me for ditching her little 'sex plan'.

I sat in the back row, putting my bag down and sinking into my chair awkwardly. All the girls stared admirely at me, finding me vereh vereh sexeh. I know, I have looks that can kill one! Okay, yeah, I'm talking about Yukio, but this is in my _head_. I'm safe in here.

On top of that, it's not like I'm falling head-over-heels for him. Maybe I'd date Rin or Shima. Yes, Shima.

When the teacher walked in, all the students had stand up under respect, and I tried scrambling up from my seat and fell face first to the floor with a loud 'THUMP'. Of course, everyone heard, and of course, they laughed a giggled. This had happened before, and my nose mostly always ended up in the same situation: screwed the f¥¢k up.

"Mr. Okumura" The teacher raised a brow, and I stood while holding my nose

"Yeah, B¶†¢h?" I asked in English, but as I expected, everyone looked equally amazed and confused. They had no idea what I said, and neither did the teacher.

"Excuse me?" He asked with genuine confusion

"Oh, sorry, just slipped out. May I go to the nurses office?" I asked politely, trying my best not to rip out the guy's left eye. He was annoying the s#¶t out of me, looking so smug with his damn wrinkles. This is another reason why I dropped out.

He seemed to consider it, and sighed "Yes you may." He gave up, then everyone continued saying hello to the teacher as I walked out. I clenched onto my bleeding nose, checking out the hall way. Japanese school were always so cool to me, but of course, I'd never go. This is a nice chance to look around and enjoy where I am, but I didn't care anymore. If there is math, I must be five miles away.

I walked around the school, watching the wall for the word '_Nurse_', and surprisingly, it was on the same level as where the classroom was.

I walked in, looking around to find the nurse checking some kids temperature. She turned around to look at me, noticing my nose, then nodding me over to a nearby chair. I took a seat and awkwardly squirmed a bit. I forgot how uncomfortable a chair is in the nurses office.

The nurse finished taking the students temperature, and she then murmured something to the kid. The kid nodded and she looked at me "Alrighty, how did this sucker appear? A fight? Some girl got p¶$$ed at you?" She asked, and I quickly began liking this woman.

She was _**AWESOME**_.

I sighed and said "I fell down after trying to get out of my chair" I explained. I used to say it all the time, but it was so foreign in my mouth now. Begh... Well, I _was _speaking in a different language... I mummered it under my breath in English. Nope. Still the same taste.

She began laughing loudly, turning around once again and walking to the cabinets "Oh, how hilarious is that? I have never heard of that!" She said happily, grabbing a cotton ball and some shiz to clean out my nose.

I suddenly had an excuse to go home, and not go to school!

"It's hard to concentrate..." I whispered, pretending to get sleepy.

The nurse turned to me and frowned "Oh, it must have been how much blood you loss. How far away was your classroom"

"Far enough" I grumbled, lying down and closing my eyes. This was turning out_ weelllll_, then I can go and not learn anything! Woo!

"Do you have anyone who can sign you out?" The nurse frowned, sitting me up so she could clean my nose better. She put some cleaning crap onto the cotton ball and dabbed my nose.

"Huh?" I raised a brow, creaking my eyes open

"Anyone who can take you out of school, we can't let you go by yourself" She explained, giving me a sympathetic look

"Uumm" thinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthi nkthink "M-My girlfriend Kasu! Yeah, she's at her dorm right now, has to work on one of her stories" I smiled weakly, hoping the woman would buy it. There was going to be a big hissy fit with Yukio, and I knew it "I-I can call her" I explained, trying to make sure Yukio wouldn't talk to the nurse so I could explain what was happening.

The nurse pondered for a moment, then let out a sigh "Okay, you can. You have a cell phone on you, correct?" The woman questioned, and I reached into my pocket to pull out my cellphone, and she nodded "Okay, just if you feel dizzy let me talk to her" the nurse headed up to talk to the kid with the fever.

I watched her leave, then quickly went to the name '_Yukio sissy pants_'. I had _my_ phone, not Yukio's. He took his back before I could find anything embarrassing. Jerk bit. I pressed the phone up to my ear, and sniffed a bit. I used to smell blood all the time from falling a lot, but I seemed not so clumsy when not in school. I guess it's just being nervous or something...

The ringing stopped and Yukio immediately said "What did you do." and it is an understatement to say he 'said' that. He f¥¢king GROWLED at me. He seemed to growl more and more since he's in my body, I guess it's from being a demon.

Did I growl that much?

"Okay, yeah, I kinda broke my nose... and... Isaidyou'dpickmeupbecauseyou'remygirlfriendandIdon'twannabeinherepleasegetmeout , Yukio" I spoke quickly and quietly.

It was silent.

And silent is _not_ good.

It's baaaaaad.

"...Kasu" he finally spoke up

"Yes...?" I squeaked

"I will pick you up and take you back to your dorm. We will talk about what you did." he whispered, sounding as if he was trying not to yell. He seriously probably was trying to.

"I didn't get into a fight, I swear! I fell down and landed on my face..." My voice got quieter and quieter as I spoke, just generally frightened. Frightened isn't the word. It's f¥¢king-scared-s#¶tless.

Yukio groaned, "Are you kidding me? Can't you at least take care of my body?" He hissed, but didn't wait for an answer. "I'm coming over. Don't screw up your acting" and he hung up on me. That mother little f¥¢ker.

When Yukio entered, the nurse instantly started up a conversation with him. She seemed really glad that Yukio was here, because I have to admit, I did complain a LITTLE.

Yukio looked at me, and it looked as if I was the only one who could tell he had an evil aura around him "Come on, sweetie." he said in a cheery voice, trying to sound happy, but was seething through his teeth.

I tried not to glare, anger boiling up in me. I wish he'd just catch on fire. I stood up, holding my nose "Okay, Honey." I spoke calmly, trying to look tired again. It was my best bet to keep up the act, or the nurse'll keep me in school longer.

That is the last thing I would like.

He dragged me out of the building, hand-in-hand, and I doubt he'd talk to me until we got to the dorms. While walking, I realized how soft my hand was. I mean, it was really soft! And nice! I picked up my hand and rubbed it against my face, grinning at how it felt.

"Ahem" Yukio said, and I looked over at him, "What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

I smiled and kept rubbing my hand on my face, "My hands are so soft! I never realized how soft they really were before!" I cried happily, enjoying the way it felt against my face. Well, I had Yukio's face and body at the moment, and if you're confused, I was currently grabbing my birth body's hand.

"Yeah." Yukio pulled my hand away, "My body for now, so it's like we were back in our original bodies and you rub my hand against your face" he explained, shoving his hands back into his jean pockets. God, this whole 'his' 'mine' 'her's' 'gods' thing is confusing...

"Well, this sucks... When will we be able to turn back, Yukio?" I cried, shoving my hands into my pockets, looking down at the ground. One day and I already hated being Okumura Yukio. And I had to deal with Rin as Yukio...

"While I have the free time, I'll do research. That's actually what I was doing before you called. Nothing, though..." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay... but how about we both wake up around five so we can work together on it. I'll bring your laptop from your room and bring it from the boys dorm to the girls. Just remember to open the door for me, I do NOT want to repeat what happened this night..." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck and shivering. It was just WEIRD.

Yukio looked up at me "What happened?"

My lips pressed into a firm line and I looked down at the boy in my body "Well... You see... this girl named Naki. Nao.. something, I threw a rock at her window, thinking it was my dorm and, well, it wasn't... it was her's... when I found out she was a fangirl, I asked her to open the door to the dorms for me, by the way, the only reason I got into your dorms is because I broke in, and so she came down. When she opened the door she... well... let's just say you had your first kiss." I nodded, lips in a firm line of nervousness.

Yukio face-palmed, speeding up ahead of me, and I knew the last thing I wanted to do was upset Yukio more. We just needed to cool off for a bit, because we fight too much. But I'll get him back... I'll get'im... soon, VERY soooon...

When it came to teaching the class, I did a flawless job. I had actually got bored one time when I finished all my training for all my three favorite subjects; Mephisto wasn't going to teach me anything, so I got the text-book I 'borrowed' from the school and read through it within a week. It was fun, and I enjoyed every bit of it.

I guess this is the only thing Yukio and I had in common, and that was on knowledge on knowing about demons. If not, then, of course, I was smarter.

I did flaw out sometimes, and the students would look at me wired when I'd lean on the desk and babble about the demons, then would put my feet up on the desk and chew bubble gum. I just would do Kasu things. But I was Kasu, so it was obvious why I did it.

* * *

Three days went by, and everyone began noticing how much time Yukio(Kasu to them)and I(Yukio to them)would spend together, early in the morning, late at night, after classes, before classes, we just spent our free time together. We lied and said I(Yukio to them) was sick with a bad fever that won't break, Yukio(Kasu to them)would go get the work for the day and would work on it while I studied about what was going on with us, but we found nothing!

"Uuugh!" I cried out "I can't find s#¶t! No switcheroo thingies at all! What do we have to do?!" I whined, falling back from sitting criss-cross on the floor with my laptop in my lap. I couldn't help but complain, I was beginning to give up, it was becoming difficult, but I missed being a girl and I didn't always wanna wake up and pee while standing up. I wanna sit down when I p¶$$, goddamnit!

Yukio looked over at me, having papers scattered across the desk I only used for drawing, but he transformed it into a temporary work station "Stop whining like this is all bad, you have to keep looking, there has to be something on it, and you can't give up with things get hard! Stop whining over it!" He glared, tail swiping with frustration.

I continued crying, and played with the pencil in my hand. I had to write all the weapons that looked as if they had something, but for the first time in my life, I have gotten through all the pages that came up when you search something on Google for the first time in my life. And some of the websites were stupid! One was about glue sticks, another about vampires, more about cemeteries, then another one about male organs. Some were porn sites.

God, the internet is waaack.

"Get back to work, search up a different name. Try it in different languages or something" he shrugged, and went back to work

"Well it's not easy!" I snapped "Me no lieky penis!"

Yukio turned to me and said something I'd never guess he'd say; "And me no lieky vagina, but you don't see me crying over it" he smacked me across the head. "Now work!" He turned back around stubbornly, and I grumbled insults under my breath as I grabbed earphones and began listening to music.

God, time for some _'I Hate Everything About You'_ by Three Days Grace, but forget that 'Why do I love you part', because I promise you, I'd never date a dip s#¶t as Yukio himself.

* * *

While leaving cram school and packing up after a long day, Yukio came in and shut the door behind him, sitting down in a chair and sighing, rubbing his temples. "God, so many headaches. Did you bring my medicine?" He looked up with droopy eyes, and I nodded, taking out pills some doctors gave him for bad headaches. I also handed out some water to him.

Yukio popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with water, and I cringed. I have never eaten a pill in my entire life, and it completely disgusted me to think that he could just chug it down so easily. Judge me, I dare you, b¶†¢h... actually, I'm kidding, please stay, my author is desperate.

I took my water bottle back after he handed to me, took a drink, then put it back. Now, we didn't care about sharing drinks. We were drinking our own germs, so what?

"So, ready to go do more useless dumb research?" I asked, rolling my eyes

"It's not dumb, and I feel we're getting close."

"Psh, like if, I doubt porn websites are counted as helpful sites."

"I never said they were."

I scoffed, "I bet you just bookmark them"

"How about you-"

During our heated discussion, the classroom opened and it revealed Ryuji, Rin, and Shima. I looked over at Yukio, and he quickly stood and leaned against the desk, and I stood up straight. I didn't know what they were doing here, and I had a bad feeling about what was coming.

"Uhm" I cleared my throat, "Suguro, Okumura, Shima. What are you doing here?" I asked in a super official tone of teachers.

Rin sighed and crossed his arms. "Well... Nii-san, we, uh, noticed how much you've... changed...? Over the couple of days and how you've... uhmm... I guess... been act-"

"Oh lets' just get to the point" Ryuji stepped forward, "Are you two dating?"

Cue me falling on the floor and laughing my a$$ off "Oh god! Haha! Me? D-Dating that dumb a$$?!" I laughed harder, tears forming in the corners of my eyes, me holding onto my stomach, "No way would I date him! My god!" I pressed the heel on my hand against my eyes, lifting up my glasses so I didn't smudge them.

Yukio, on the other hand, nearly choked, but quickly regained himself.

"'Him'?" Shima echoed, looking over the desk at me

"Nii-san...? Yukio..? What...?" Rin looked at me, looking truly confused at the whole situation while Ryuji darted his eyes from me, then Yukio.

When I calmed down, I let out a _'woop'_ and slammed my hand on the table. "Yukio, why don't we just tell them? They can help us with searching and stuff" I wiped my eyes again since they got watery again, "I mean, they're already going to be suspicious." I shrugged.

Yukio sighed, and crossed his arms, pinching the bridge of his nose "Knock yourself out, Kasu." he shrugged, giving up then.

All three boys seemed confused, and I told them to gather up "Alright, b¶†¢hes, you're probably thinking 'What the f¥¢k?' Well, I'm going to tell you a story. Once Upon A Time, I went to sleep with a Vajaja then passed out and woke up and had a Penis. The end." I explained and leaned against the table with an accomplished look.

Yukio groaned, "Okay, listen, Kasu is just being stupid. We have been transferred into each others bodies and now have to find a way out. That's why I have not been attending regular school, because Kasu tends to become very clumsy during school and might break a bone in my body. She acts the way she does in class because she was just being her. We've been studying how to get our bodies back." he explained, and I frowned

"Well, I thought my story was amazing, thank you very much." I nodded.

Yukio continued to speak, ignoring me "It happened after Halloween night, so it was something that had taken place that day that caused it. We searched up the cliff we fell down, but everyone who fell was by themselves, and anyone who fell together, died together. Nothing real special, and we've marked the cliff out because nothing important really happened besides falling. We're looking things up in foreign languages now." he lectured.

Everyone stood in front of us with derp faces, and I just broke out in a goofy smile "Wow, you all look like dip s#¶ts!"

"Okay" Ryuji sighed, "Now I know it's Kasu" and there were murmur of agreements among Shima and Rin.

I just broke out into another huge grin. "Hey, so do you wanna help us go to our original forms? I rather not be a Yukio for the rest of my life" I leaned on the desk, looking like a Yukio Cheshire cat.

They instantly agreed, and I nodded, "Good, because I never date morons, you got that? NEVER" I confirmed, pointing a finger at them all

"Yeah, yeah, we have always known that, of course. You remind Shima everyday" Rin jabbed a thumb at Shima, and he just smiled mischievously.

"But the only wired thing is, is that I'm seeing my brother grinning and laughing and it's just... weird!" Rin cried

"Yeah, I understand" Shima said, "Now for hitting on you... well your body with Yukio in it... for the last couple days" he looked at Yukio in my body, "I feel so... weirded out now..." he bit his lip, a slight blush across his cheeks now. "I feel like a dumba$$ now, and a huge one"

I smirked. "Well you're lucky, because I'd kick you in the balls if you continued to mess with me" I said devilishly.

"Oh god, those smiles and smirks and grins on Yukio's face is just... neeghh... And Kasu being all serious is just... uughhn" Rin did his _'superdupercreepedout'_ face.

Yukio rolled his eyes, "Anyways, how about all of you finish your homework and meet us at the Girl's dorms so we can all gather in Kasu's room so we can all work on finding a way out of this predicament. If you all want to, we can camp out in Kasu's room." Yukio explained, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulders.

Shima was the happiest man at that moment, going on to complete his life goal. Sleep in a girl's room.

* * *

"Wow, this is real hard!" Whined Rin, scratching the top of his head like a confused chimp.

I beamed, "I know, right? It's kind of useless that we can't find something!"

Ryuji shrugged, "What if we're looking in the wrong place?" He offered, "That could be a possibility, maybe something in the Exorcist library?"

"Those exist?" I said, completely surprised. They actually have libraries for EXORCIST? That's just weird... really, it is... I mean, it just... the way it seems, is all.

"Of course they do" Yukio spoke up. "It's not like we just go to a public libary and head to the area marked off for 'Exorcist Only'. We need to get our knowledge on demons and such somewhere, so we go to the Exorcist library." He explained, and I sighed

"Okay! Then how about you three just go skilly gaggy and find something on being switch-a-rooed. I would really like if I could get my body back as fast as I can." I shooed them off, and Shima smirked

"You want some alone time with Okumura-Sensei, eh?" He mused mischievously.

I just scoffed. "No, I rather not have a pink haired perv eyeing down my underwear drawer, now go." I pointed a firm finger to the door, and narrowed my eyes.

What's scary to them: Me when I'm mad

What's scarier? Me when I'm in Yukio's body when mad. I look a whole more threatening.

All three of them scrambled up and ran out the door as fast as they could, wanting to get away from both of us, whom were glaring. I guess we were just that scary, which made me feel a little accomplished inside.

I looked back at the screen and began typing away again, continuing to look up more websites in foreign languages. God, this is hard shiz. I mean, I have to go and head to google translate after copying, then paste it down and read it. It was annoying as f¥¢k.

* * *

"Yukio, can I take a break?" I asked, looking up at him

"You took one an hour ago." he said dully, eyes locked on the screen. His eyebrows were scrunched up in a confusion of multicolored. I had made him dye his hair everyday because I refuse to stop the MayuNikaSuki tradition.

"But, I mean," I whined "that was a _whole_ hour ago. A whole hour! That's long time, Yukio!" I cried, setting my laptop down and plopping on my bed, "Neh, I'll rest anyways. It's not like I need your permission..." I grumbled the last part, crossing my arm as I took off my glasses and closed my eyes. I found it harder to become comfortable in bed since becoming a boy, which is annoying.

Yukio looked up and glared at me. "Do you want your body or not? You always slack off." he glared, tightening his fist and tail flying behind him in rage

"I do not slack off!" I sat up quickly, "I've been doing most of the work while you work on your damn homework! I've gone through English and Russian, then nothing at all! I've made it half way through Japanese, so I think I deserve some time to rest!" I shouted back, slamming my feet off the bed and into the ground

"Correction: I went through most of the Japanese, and did German and Russian."

"You didn't do s#¶t like that!" I screamed, standing up completely, and he followed in lead. I felt a lot more confident now that I was taller. In your face, Meanie McMean Face.

"Oh yes I did, and I've been the one grading the students work, and doing my homework, and looking up this stuff so we can get back to normal when all you do is complain and ask how much longer!" He fought back, glaring at me intensely

"You don't have to do that s#¶t! You can just be a regular damn teacher and ditch school!"

"What, so I can become a dumb a$$ with and IQ of four?" He hissed, but instantly regretted it by the look on his face. He knew my sorest spot was my lack of intelligence on regular school crap... And used it against me.

My face fell, and neither of us said anything for a long time until I chose to speak the first word. "You have no f¥¢king idea how hard it is for me!" I shrieked, raising a hand up and slapping him in the face. So what he had the body of a girl now? I was still the girl and he was still the boy, and I don't have any f¥¢ks to give, b¶†¢hes.

"I had to deal with my mom yelling at me for screwing up, and had to cook for myself, had to buy crap for my own sake, I did terrible s#¶t for money too! I don't have time for school when I'm working on making money." I explained firmly, and huffed. Turning around, I stormed out of the room with the most p¶$$ed expression I had.

Of course I was ticked, who wouldn't be? If he thinks he can insult me and get away he is sooo f¥¢king wrong. That b¶†¢h is dead out wrong. I was in his body, and honestly, I felt like screwing up some crap. So, what did I do? Went to the boys abandoned dorms, and grab a backpack of Yukio's and grabbed the nearest wallet. I took a hundred bucks out and walked out of the dorm, not wanting to be seen

* * *

I stood in front of an abandoned wall that was once plain, but was now a burst of colors. I smiled in triumph, eyes scanning over a silhouette of a child with horns and a tail, suposed to be me, but much younger. She looked nine or eight. Around her were many colors, both depressing and happy which folded out silouettes of my life, by a window, crying in a corner, me facing away from my mom, looking out of a car window, ect.. I had done street art for a long time, but gave up on it because I probably would wind up in jail, and since no one was busting me out of Yukio's body, I could get in as much trouble I wanted. Didn't really effect me, it effected Yukio.

I walked forward and worked on the finishing touches for the painting, smiling with happiness from the familiarity. I always felt proud, not like a criminal when I did this. I was showing off my art, and I was proud of it all.

Yukio's all b¶†¢hy, so screw him. I'll spray paint his face...

"Hey!" Someone yelled, and I quickly turned around on alert, eyes wide. Oh well, had no effect on me if it was a cop, so I quickly put on a poker face

"Yeah?" I said lazily, and my eyes drifted to not a cop, but a teenage boy who looked older than me and Yukio. Older than all my friends, really. He was black hair that was in a mini pony-tail, bangs dyed red. His left ear had a red and black checkered gauge and a heavy black jacket along with silver snake bites. His red shirt read "Avenged-Sevenfold" with red and black checkered skinny jeans and heavy black boots. In all honesty, I dig goth guys, and this guy? He was hot. Judge me, I dare you.

"You made this?" He pointed to the wall, raising a brow.

I nodded, grinning like a mad man.

"That sucks, I wanted this wall" he mumbled, and my eyes widen.

Okay, listen up douches, this is Kasu's lesson time, and one thing you've gotta know when you become a street artist.

DON'T.

STEAL.

A B¶†¢HES.

WALL.

I mean, man you're screwed, people take this s#¶t seriously. You steal a wall, you're getting an a$$ beating. I had to learn this the hard way, seriously, and it is not fun my kitties. Sure, you might had not known, but you'd still get in deep trouble. And the police are not gonna help.

"O-oh, man I'm sorry" I raised my hands up in defense, taking a step back. I didn't find it worth it to defend my art, because I rather get my a$$ beaten than protect my art. Say I'm not committed my art, I could care less.

The guy looked at me and laughed, shaking his head and raising his hands up "No, no man. I'm friendly, not one of those freakish thugs!" He explained, and I instantly calmed down

"Thank Jesus, I would be crying if you weren't. Holy crap, this is one thing I do not miss about street art" I scoffed, shaking my head and running a hand through my hair.

"What?" He raised a brow, "Something you don't miss?"

"Oh, I haven't done street art in a while, maybe three or two years. Started when I was yoooung, being in the wrong crowd and all." I nodded, putting the can down and shoving my hands into my pockets. I sighed, looking over at him "Did I do good? I'm kinda rusty" I said, staring up at the picture.

The goth looked up at the picture and smirked "Yeah, for not doing it in a couple of years, it seems like you haven't done it in a day or two" he looked back over to me and scoffed "I mean, I've been doing this for years and I haven't ever done something this creative... this has to have a meaning, right?" He raised a brow, mimicking me and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

I smiled faintly and nodded, "Yeah..." my eyes scraped over the image ."It's about my... friend's life" I'm in Yukio's body, not Kasu's, so might as well be Yukio. I grinned and looked at the goth. "How about you take a knock at it?" I suggested with excitement, nodding the wall.

The boy looked at the art and sighed, "Uhmm... I'm guessing it's a girl, and she grew up alone and neglected, feeling like a monster, or is a monster. She has depression, that's completely obvious, but she's also happier at this moment with where she is, better than home" there was a brief silence, then he laughed, "Did I do good enough?"

I nodded. "Kind of. Pretty much the basics. She had a father, but he died when she was five, and she was in denial for years, just staring out a window. Watching and waiting for her father to return from the army. He never came" My voice became soft, but then I quickly continued. "So, when she finally realized it, her mother and sister didn't even care about her, but her mom occasionally tried to patch up the scars by bringing her into therapy, but she would just give up and ignore my friend again.

"My friend was soon accepted into True Cross Academy, which they stated was for her artistic skills, when in reality was her knowledge. Her mother had traded her in, and it was so cruel to just push her away...

"Well, she went to True Cross and soon discovered more of herself, her past, and still is everyday. She just goes through everyday wondering if she'll find out more, and is actually relived when she doesn't because she never knows if she'll find out something to scare her away, or turns out to be something just terrifying." I kept my eyes glued to the picture that I could just image moving like motion pictures, playing my life moment by in front of me.

"You seem to be close to her..." he spoke up softly.

"I guess you can say that, man... guess you could say that..." We sat in silence, but then loudly cheered, "Okay!" The boy jumped. "I'm going get going, I have s#¶t to do. Thanks for not going crazy on me with the wall." I smiled, raising a hand up and the goth boy slapped it, holding my hand, then doing that bro hug when you pat each other's back and then let go.

I packed my things up, and left him gazing at my wall.

* * *

Days passed, and I continued to ignore Yukio, not explaining to anyone why I returned with multi-colored stains all over me with a black backpack, including not speaking of the stolen money I took from Rin's wallet. No one bothered me when I ceased all camping out in my room.

I was on the internet, not caring much about getting my body back anymore. I had my screen name as 'Felix1742' on a TF2, being the best player on the leader boards. Take that, b¶†¢hes.

I did lectures at school, taught, then quickly packed up and ditched before anyone came in to bother me. I would stay huddled in my room all day, only going out to train by myself.

One day I was faced with Yukio at my door, feeling actually happy to see he continued to dye his hair everyday by himself. I didn't want anyone to see my hair color, it was so nasty and ugly. Of course, it looked terrible, but he at least had attempted it. Didn't change the fact I was p¶$$ed beyond Satan's belief.

Just before I was able to slam the door in my pretty face, a speedy hand stopped it, and I hissed in frustration. If I was my demon self, I probably would sound more cooler and bad a$$, but sadly, I was a weak human... sigh, I officially hate being human. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, I mean, Matthew Gray Gubler and Dr. Phil are both humans and equally sexy (Yes, I just called Dr. Phil hot), so there's nothing wrong with that, I just missed my incredible power and my threatening tail, teeth, and growls.

"Let me talk to you, you can't avoid me forever, Kasu." God, I was _so_ used to being called Felix, it felt weird to be called Kasu. Is that just... stupid? I mean, I honestly forgot my name was Kasu for a bit, don't judge! It's true, man! Call me Krazy Kasu, but that's how I was...

Or should I say, Freakish Felix?

HA HA HA, HO HO HO-

That was so f¥¢king bad.

I scoffed and stepped out of the way so Yukio could come in, then shut the door, flopping down on my bed and crossing my arms while I leaned against the wall. "What the f¥¢k do you want?" I questioned, trying not to seeth at him. It was hard man, harder than bread when it sits outside in the sun for a week. Bad, just... bad. I should cry at how bad I'm sucking at these jokes.

Please, shoot me.

"I want to calm you down and get you to forgive me, it's something that slipped from my tongue! You can't be mad at something so stupid!" He explained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Psh, b¶†¢h, watch me." I looked away from him, shoving my nose in the air like a huge snooty b¶†¢h who proved some kid wrong in a lipstick competition.

Oh donkey f¥¢k, screw it! I'm not making anymore jokes until I'm in my own body!

"What do you want me to do, Kasu?! Let you shoot me to death? Quite frankly, that's out of the options, and you need to stop being a damn child!" He pretty much ordered, fist tightening in anger.

I looked up and his and shrieked "And you need to stop being a damn a$$hole! You need to realize slips of the tongues are not always easy ignored. If it slipped from your tongue that you intensely loved or hate me, I won't say _'Oh, okay, I'll ignore it because slips of the tongue mean nothing'_. They do mea-" just as I sat up and stood, I slammed my head on the wooden bar above the bunk bed, yelping in pain when I made hard contact against the surface.

Welp.

"Are you okay?" Yukio instantly became concerned, but I quickly manned up.

"I'm fine, forget it!" I shook my head, eyes watering slightly

"It's bleeding, you' re not fine. Sit down." he pushed me on the bed forcibly, then walked to my desk and searched through the drawers for the med kit. I always had it nearby just in case of little attacks or something. He took it out and sat next to me, taking the disinfecting spray and spraying against my forehead, then getting a cotton ball and dabbing it against my forehead.

We sat silently, him just dabbing away and then putting a band-aid on. I smirked faintly, then finally said, "You seriously are the woman in this relationship" I snorted, realizing how caring he could be sometimes and how clumsy and scratch filled I'd get at times. Sure, there were times that I was the woman and he was the man, but I've noticed how many times he was the woman and I was the man. It was funny.

When he finished putting the band-aid, he sat back and put the med-kit aside. "Kasu, I care for you like a brother, and I don't want you to be mad at me forever. I love just you to be you, even if there is intense fighting. No matter what, I will love and care for you and Rin both. You're my family now." He explained, and my heart melted.

Holy crap, Yukio Okumura was getting all plushy. YUKIO OKUMURA.**_ YUKIO OKUMURA_**! Oh well, enjoy the moment, right?

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes "Good, because I need a f¥¢king girly pillow right now, got it?" I said grumpy, and Yukio groaned.

"You are going to be the death of me, MayuNikaSuki Johnson"

"Not if I die first, b¶†¢h." I giggled, feeling more brighter. I closed my eyes and imagined myself as me, and him as him. Yep, we would look so f¥¢king amazing.

I sighed deeply and finally spoke up. "Usually, I would have dropped out of Cram School after the first day... I always give up when I don't see the purpose of it. I mean, I didn't find a purpose in continuing to go to this school within the first day since I was learning things about demons I already knew. I always assumed that I'd grow up to be a homeless woman who just died in a cardboard box, and no one would care... I'd be the nameless woman who died in a urine and crap filled box from starvation and dehydration..." I explained, getting more comfortable and placing my head into Yukio's lap.

"But then, I got to know you all. Rin, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Ryuji, Koneko, Mephisto... you all became my friends... well, not exactly Izumo, she's still a b¶†¢h," I snorted "but... You all were so nice. It may seem cliché, but you guys were the only ones who accepted me for... me. You didn't try to get in a fight with me, you didn't steal money from me, you didn't try to make fun of me. You all cared for my well-being, and I love that." I opened my eyes, and it was like I saw Yukio's actually face for a moment, but then it went back to looking at my own, "You all are the reason I'm still here at this moment, and this may sound jacked up, but I'm glad that your father died, because if he didn't, we' d never meet." I grinned.

Yukio gave the smallest smile, and chuckled slightly "That did sound a bit cruel"

"Hey! It wasn't on purpose!" I laughed, putting a hand over my mouth with a huge grin.

* * *

I groaned, slamming my head against the pillow. I was checking out one of the books about cemetary's for some demon project s#¶t Yukio had to teach, and it was about back in the olden times for being an Exorcist. Some things were interesting, but others were boring.

Yukio sat on the other side of the room, Ryuji sitting at my desk, Rin lying on the floor, and Shima on the top bunk.

I turned the page, reaching a picture that showed a stone slab, reading something I didn't understand in Mandarin. I grabbed out my phone and went to my Word Lens App. I held it up to the text and it read out _'Soul Transfer'_, quickly catching my attention. I turned off the screen and tossed my phone to the side, reading through the Japanese text.

_'This stone was used to teach Exorcist who were paired in teams lessons on how to work together, transferring their soul into their counterpart's body. It would be Male to a Female body, while Female to a Male body, or the transaction would not work. It earlier years, it was used as punishment of criminals, as they would be transferred into an animal of sort, then tortured._

_'The later in the years, they moved into grave yards, and not many may remain today.'_

I quickly shot up and screamed, "I found it, I found it!" I shrieked, jumping up and down. "Holy crap thank you crappy cemetaries, I f¥¢king love you!" I screamed, and everyone instantly surrounded me. I repeated what it had said, then continued onto the last paragraph on the subject.

"_'The reason the exorcist didn't trade bodies immediately so they got prepared to change before passing out. The way the Exorcist would get to their original bodies, they'd have to say three positive things to one another while both of their hands were on the stone slab. They would have their souls returned to their bodies immediately_!" I squealed, barely holding in my excitement

Yukio held his hands up. "Calm down, Kasu! We still don't know if what's down the cliff was once a grave, we have to ask Mephisto still!"

* * *

Turns out that it was cemetary. A land slide caused it to get buried under and from being worn out over the years, dirt fell more and more, then the stone slab was revealed more and more. It seemed us fighting had triggered it to switch us.

* * *

We ever-so-carefully went down the cliff with everyone above watching us go down. Yukio decided to walk down carefully, while I went down on my stomach. I was finally living my dream. I was a penguin. Of course, Yukio said if I continued to squeal, he'd push me down, and I stopped. God, that boy is soooo cruel...

We made it down all the way and we both put our hands on the stone slab. I looked up at Yukio and sighed "Three compliments, you go first" I nodded to him, and he nodded back

"Uhm... You have very colorful hair..." he pointed to the head of hair, "You're incredibly funny..." he smirked, and I had to admit. That shiz was true. "And you're just... very unique" he finished, then motioned to me.

I began thinking and finally came up with three things "You're super über smart, smarter than me in pretty much every subject," I laughed a bit "you're just so serious, but can be so nice and caring, looking out for your brother and friends..." I smiled softly, then looked up at him with a huge grin, "And you're incredibly sexy!" I cheered.

Yukio's face became entirely red, and his eyes widen "W-What?!"

Before that conversation went on longer, I suddenly had a yanking feeling, and my vision was completely white for that moment in time. I heard nothing, felt nothing, smelt nothing, just... nothing. It was scary, but all my senses came back and I was staring right at Yukio's face. I quickly brought my hands up to my chest and squeezed, feeling boobs. My hands went up to my mouth, and I felt abnormal sharp teeth. My ears also were pointed, and I squealed in excitement, feeling my tail under my shirt. I latched my arms around Yukio's neck and screamed in joy "It worked!"

"I'm aware, Kasu! Now stop suffocating me!" Yukio screamed, spinning in a circle in attempt to get me off.

When we climbed back up, I quickly latched my arms around Rin, Shima, and Ryuji in glee, screaming at the top of my lungs, "My vagina's back!"

* * *

When I got back to my dorm, I quickly grabbed the summoning paper and summoned Uisce, feeling eager to see my protective familiar again. I summoned him as fast as I could, opening my eyes quickly to see the dragon demon in front of me, and screaming once again, despite my raw throat

"Uisce, oh god, Uisce I missed you!" I cried, quickly grabbing my familiar and bringing him into a death hug "I missed not being able to talk to you or anything! My god I felt like crying when I learned Yukio ripped the seal! Why did you attack him?!" I held him back, staring at the demon in the eyes.

The demon watched me, and if he was in his human form, he'd be grinning like a madman "Well, when we were around the cliff, I felt uneasy by the whole thing, and when you both came back up, you didn't feel like you. It was like you were on the edge of leaving your body. When I woke up the next morning, I sensed someone else below the bed, and began attacking. You weren't in the body, and I couldn't find out who it was since you and whoever it was, your senses were mixed, so I attacked" he finished, sighing deeply "But, it's nice to see you as you" he said happily.

I grinned "And it's nice to see you too, bud" I hugged him again, then said "The person who was in my body was actually Yukio"

"Oops, tell him I'm sorry"

* * *

**Yeah, end of the Halloween Special 2012! Hope you kitties enjoyed it!**


	14. Oh Mai, Lantern Crap!

**Here my hungry kitties, ENJOY!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"We're having training camp";_

_"I used to walk 5 miles to and from school all the way to my house. I have strong leg muscles, but I'm too lazy to run"... "Remember our deal" He looked at me silently and stared. He nodded, looking back ahead... Suddenly, Uisce began humming 'Here comes the bride'.;_

_"Go. Take. A. Piss"... "You ready for the transformation?"... __"_It's a Èmó zhuǎnxíng___"... __"_A transformation process I told MayuNikaSuki, which is actually highly difficult, but she had practiced everyday while you were all at school_____"... "_Èmó zhuǎnxíng_____is Chinese for 'Demon Transformation', where the ability was first discovered in China";_

_____"Looks like he's having fun" Sheimi smiled..."You really like'im, eh Shiemi?".._. "What?"... "Nothing"... "If I ever go away, make sure to remember our deal and don't put any pressure on Rin. If you go away, I'll take care of him. Okay?"... "Okay..."

* * *

**NOW:**

Everyone was standing around Shura and Yukio, listening to some junk

"Alright, now that-" blah blahblah blah, Shura is 26 blah blah blah, underage blah blah, everyone must leave blah blah blah, forest in a lantern blah blah blah blah, participating blah blah blah, ect.

Nothing special.

That is until Yuko shook me "Eh?" I looked up and he was glaring at me. I guess what they were saying was important!

"Were you listening!" Nope.

He quickly explained it, which I actually listened to, le gasp!

He explained we are looking for Lanterns... So yeah, I left. With Uisce of course, who was in his mini dragon form

"So, lanternssss... They must have had a head start.."

_'Who?'_ Uisce asked as we ran while I had the flashlight on. Well, he flew, I ran

"The rest of the exwires. Yukio let them go while I was off in drool land" I explained, taking my flash light out since I couldn't see jack crack.

_'Again'_ Uisce began _'How did you _NOT_ hear his gun?'_

"Oh shut up!"I screamed.

Suddenly, Moths showed up. I looked around in surprise and did a short chant as the moths absorbed us slowly, using my boom boom pow Èmó zhuǎnxíng spell

"Uisce, run!" I screamed after turning Uisce human again, then jumped on his back. He took off and I shoved the flash light into my mouth, then grabbed my guns from the holsters, aiming at the moths. I looked down at the man and yelled

"Get ready to turn me around!" I screamed with the flash light in my mouth still, making my voce muffled, but he understood and nodded

"One, two, Three!" Uisce slowed down slowly, then let me fall off his back to the ground. I ran as I kept pace with him, then wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped back into his grip so he was holding me bridal style. He turned back around and I looked over his shoulder, aiming my guns at the moths. I shot my bullets, trying to take them down

"Damn, we're just wasting bullets!" I spit the flash light into my lap, and then reached to my special pocket after I put my guns into the pile in my lap

_"If you start a wild-fire, I have no blame"_ Uisce slowed his running and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my guns and then unloading them. I shoved my special bullets in. I shoved the end of the flash light in my mouth to have the light face in front of me where the moths were. I then took aim.

They got closer from my familiar slowing down, and I took a deep breath. I held it in and aimed for a random moth in the middle, then shot. The bullet went straight to the first moth, bursting it into big flames, which then engulfed the ones around it. There were more left. A lot more left, I must say.

_"Turn your flashlight off"_ ordered Uisce.

I raised a brow at the demon, then took another shot "Why?" I asked, talking with my mouth in an awkward position so he could understand me better.

_"Because, Moths are attracted to light, are they not?" _He asked, raising an eye brow.

I sighed and did as he said, shoving the light into a pocket of mine. I looked up to find it more difficult it was to see, but just barely.

Well, we soon had no trouble seeing when a faint blue light was nearby us, catching both of our attentions. I had no idea what it was, but I ordered Uisce to run full-speed to the source.

"What if we are running into a trap?" He asked me, raising a brow

"Well then kudos to us"

This was becoming too much. Holding up Uisce as a human and fighting was building on me, but I swallowed. What I refused to tell anyone earlier was how long exactly I could take on Uisce's form, which was not long at all. Now he's running, which slightly makes it harder, but I could live.

Once we got there, Shiemi was worrying about Ni, talking about how her seal was ripped or something. Rin was there as well, and I shot him a look as I was let go by Uisce to stand on my own. He gave me back a look that said _I'll-Explain-Later_, which I just nodded to.

I breathed heavily and fell to my knees in front of the panicking blonde "Come'ere and let me see your wound. Ni is fine, you can summon him again" I sighed and she nodded. I grabbed something out of my pocket, to clean up her wound

"Now come here" I breathed heavily and began helping Shiemi

_"Are you okay, MayuNikaSuki?"_ Uisce kneeled next to me, his face serious

"Y-yeah" I nodded and continued to help Shiemi. Couldn't worry Uisce. Suddenly, someone attack but I didn't bother to do anything but help Shiemi, neither did Uisce. We knew it was Shima, because we're that sexy... and because Uisce could smell him and told me.

I finished when Ryuji got a text from Konekomaru. He wanted us to meet him

"So lets go" I stood up but my knees gave out. Uisce caught me in time, though _"Kasu!"_ He only called me that when extremely worried, well then nice job on keeping it a secret.

I then was on the edge of passing out when Uisce turned back into a dragon, and Rin picked me up.

I made sure not to pass out, but failed. **(A/N Kasu misses everything ;P)**

* * *

When I woke up, my head hurt like hell. Shima was carrying me, which I quickly jumped out of his arms, not really all too thrilled with the thought of Shima, of people, carrying me.

_Shima._

"Ya'needa get your head examined!" Yelled Ryuji, glaring Rin.

I looked up, finally seeing the huge a$$ monster. My face fell "WHAT THE S#¶†?!WHY'RE YOU FIGHTING WHEN THIS THING IS HERE?!" I screamed. Ryuji said something else, but I quickly grabbed my guns.

I still had my fire bullets in, and quickly replaced them with regular bullets. I had done so and Ryuji threw Shima's staff into the monster as I shot, dragging its attention to me "Yeah, over here, a$$ hole!" I screamed, luring its attention from the rest of the group.

Ryuji chanted as I ran around the monster. The monster soon fell after the whole chanting, making me sigh in happiness

"Well that was the greatest thing to wake up to" I said sarcastically. I was suddenly grabbed by Ryuji, and then he threw me into a cart with Shiemi and we, apparently, were hauling a$$. That is until we were far away from the monster since the chanting only did temporary damage on it.

We soon stopped and took a break from hauling away, Everyone got out of the cart to talk

"You can't do everything yourself, you have friends!" Ryuji glared at Rin. Finally, someone I don't have to convince.

Suddenly, everyone agreed and I stepped out in front of Rin, smiling "Rin" I held the sides off his head "You also have ME. I would help you with absolutely anything. And if your dumb a$$ brother says you have to do something yourself, come to me and see if you really do" I smiled and he smiled, nodding his head.

_ 'Rin, we know she knows you're a demon, so she will absolutely help you. If I know MayuNikaSuki, i know she will always be willing to'_ Uisce encouraged him.

Rin stared at me with a caring look, and I broke the moment by slapping both sides of his head, which was right on his ears "Now let's go, dumb-a$$" I nodded with a sincere look, heading off to the cart

"COME ON, B¶†¢HES! LET'S GO!" I screamed enthusiastically, fist pumping as I began jogging and hoping into the cart.

* * *

"YYEESSSS" I shouted, seeing our base and ran inside the circle of our camp, then fell to my knees

"finally!" I cried tears of happiness. "My precious" I said in a creepy voice, stroking the ground slowly.

Me being me, I was too busy hugging the ground to hear anyone! But I then soon heard greatest rival say

"Wait, aint this everyone?" Shura questioned, making me finally notice Izumi and puppet kid were even there

My mind clicked and I stood up, walking over to the group "Who set off the flare?" I asked. Then I heard someone... someone who was such a freaking d¶¢k to Rin

"Taaaaaaaaa" The voice started out

* * *

**Me- I make Kasu miss everything because for a certain reason you will all understand soon... sooooooooonnnnn... actuallythereisnoreasonijust doitbecauseimtoolazytowrites ometimes.**

**I had to edit this with a jammed finger XD It fucking hurts X'D -laughs/cries in corner**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK:**

_"Daaaaahhh!"_

_I had a sudden plan in mind, and I brought my fist up, then down to slam it in Izumo's face, which made everyone gasp in surprise._

_Shura quickly went to Izumo, helping her up "What's yer-"_

_Suddenly, I took off to get outside of the circle. I needed to get away._


	15. Oh Mai, Kasu's Game Show!

**A/N Ahhhh, I love this story -/w/- I have recently noticed something, though. I have came up with ****something for this story, and what you all shall now call me. I'm Llama Mama Haddi and you are all my Llama babies 3**

**I forgot what Father Fujimoto's familiar's name is (The one Rin took in) So searched up _Father Fujimoto familiars name_ and the first thing I saw was chapter nine for this story XD I flipped my shit when I saw it XD.**

**My friend keeps saying Rin and Kasu should pair up.**

**Just to let you all know, that'll never happy.**

**If you all really want that, then I'll open up another story and create a one-shot for you all to satisfy your fetishes.**

* * *

**PERVIOUSLY:**

_He explained we were looking for Lanturens... Suddenly, Moths showed up... A faint blue light was nearby us, catching both of our attentions..."What if we are runing into a trap?... "Well then kudos to us"... Holding up Uisce as a human and fighting was building on me... I made sure not to pass out, but failed;_

_I looked up, finally seeing the huge a$$ monster. My face fell "WHAT THE S#¶†?!WHY'RE YOU FIGHTING WHEN THIS THING IS HERE?!"... I was suddenly grabbed by Ryuji, and then he threw me into a cart with Shiemi and we- apparently- were hauling a$$... "You cant do everything yourself, you have friends!" Ryuji glared at Rin...__'_Rin, we know she knows your a demon, so she will absolutely help you. If I know MayuNikaSuki, i know she will always be willing to___';_

___"YYEESSSS" I shouted, seeing our base and ran inside the circle of our camp, then fell to my knees... __"Taaaaaaaaa"_

* * *

**NOW:**

"Daaaaahhh!" The figure landed gracefully on his feet, and by gracefully, I mean totally not gracefully.

Kasu's Guessing game show!

Today's question, 'Who is this character?'

A) Amaimon

B) Amaimon

C) Amaimon

or D) Amon

I swear to god if you picked D, your going to freaking get shot.

Amaimon blankly stared at us, and he casually said, "Go Behimeoth", which kind of made me giggle because, I mean, what kind of name is Behimeoth?

"Get yer thumb outta yer $$" Shura yelled out, snapping us out of our trances of watching a true dumb a$$.

I quickly took my guns out, and re-loaded them up since the last fight with the monster, I had gotten rid of my remaining bullets that I had fired at the monster from earlier. Damn thing was annoying as hell's cake.

I pushed some of my will to Uisce, so he had grew a bit. I was weak from the before experience, when I had Uisce human for too long, but I could live with him being larger. It was changing his appearance that really had knocked me out. I watched as Uisce had taken off out of no where, but then I realized he was following Beheamoth. That fudge tard!

I tried to run out of the circle of camp, but the second I reached the edge, a blaze of fire shot up in front of me, causing me to scream. That really scared the living crap outta me. I looked behind me to see Shura, noticing she had blown Amaimon with that attack, but I still hated her. She looked over at me disapprovingly, and marched over to me "Yer not leaving this circle, ya got it? Don't listen, I'll pour holy water on ya" She growled, grabbing onto the collar of my shirt and glaring me down.

I shoved her off and shot a glare right back in her direction "But Uisce just-"

"If you can't control ya famillar, that ain't my problem. What i do have a problem with is allowing ya to get killed, which I would get in trouble fer" She interrupted, and walked back to the group, pushing me in front of her. I wasn't stupid enough to disobey her right in front of her eyes, I would do it while she wasn't looking, but not getting her to look would be hard. I stood no chance against her, which pissed me off even more than before.

Everyone began talking and my mind was set on Uisce. Was he okay?

Izumo then soon gasped "A-Amaimon? You mean one of the eight kings? The King Of Earth? Hes-"

"YES!" I screamed at her, hating how she just decided it would be so freaking smart to state the obvious out "F¥¢KING YES! WHO ELSE IS SHE F¥¢KING TALKING ABOUT? THE MAN WHO WORKS AT THE DAMN CORNER STORE?!" I yelled in her face, causing her in even more shock.

"Kasu-" Koneko tried stopping the fight, but I just continued on

"Don't state the f¥¢king obvious, it makes you a bigger dumb a$$ than you are" I had a sudden plan in mind, and I brought my fist up, then down to slam it in Izumo's face, which made everyone gasp in surprise.

Shura quickly went to Izumo, helping her up "What's yer-"

Suddenly, I took off to get outside of the circle. I needed to get away, I needed to reach Uisce, and that was the only distraction I had came up with. Yes, I could have found a better one, but I didn't have time to think longer. I had to reach Uisce as fast as I could, or he might die in some way... that was the last thing I wanted, and punching Izumo was okay in my book if one of my friends were going to die if I didn't. Last time, Amaimon hurt Rin. I dont want his famillar hurting Uisce too.

I ran and ran, knowing where I was going for some reason. And I found him. Uisce was now smaller, and he didn't look too hot either. Scrapes and bruises and much worse were left on him, making me wonder what fight exactly happened with him and Amaimon's famillar. It was something terrible to see, because even though famillars were used as peices of tools to Exorcist, he wasn't one to me. He was the lazy Dragon demon I would fight jokingly with on a Sunday afternoon when it was hot outside, and he mocked me for smelling like a pig. It was hard to belive that playful creature was the one in a beat up pulp in front of me...

_I'll just rest for a bit after the camp session is over, okay?_ He said _You can summon me later._ He explained and I nodded. I knew he was going to be okay, but I still felt like sobbing since he was freaking going to die! I mean, when I'm playing Pokemon on the computer or something and my Pokemon faints, I feel like stabbing my hand for allowing them to get hurt and then shoving them into some small a$$ PokeBall! Then imagen how I feel right now! Exspecially since I have no idea where he'll be going when I rip the paper!

"O-okay" I toughened my self up, making sure not to loose my confedence. I remember what the teacher had said that a famillar would hurt you if you showed weakness... Even though I didn't doubt for a second he would do so to me. I reached to my back pocket and took out a curhsed, mashed up peice of paper from my back pocket.

_Don't worry MayuNikaSuki, I won't attack you for the world_ I nodded, then took crumbled the paper. I grabbed the top of the peice of paper, then ripped it in half.

I don't know why I was sad, I could summon him later. And I **will** do that.

My left arm had a sudden spasm and I narrowed my eyes, trying to move it. Oh god, it won't move... oh god, oh god... Suddenly, I was able to move it once again.

_Waht the fudge? _I thought, my eyes widening. I shrugged it off, knowing I had much more important things to do.

I began running back to camp, letting a tear or two slip. But I kept everything else in a jar, because I really needed to learn to toughen up... but I felt so lost without a companion, without someone there to help me out... I felt so empty... My thoughts some how ran over to the question _'What if Uisce died?'_ How would i act then? I might never recover... and never seeing him again...

More tears built up, but I stopped and punched myself in the arm as hard as I could, my way of saying _'Don't you dare cry'_ and the kindest way. I cleared my mind from that thought, and reminded myself that the event would take place years from now.

"DONT SCREW AROUND!"

My head shot up, hearing a familiar voice shout. My eyes widen instantly, after a second, actually, realizing who's that exactly was

"RI-" I tried screaming, but before I finished the demon's name, I don't know what happened.

I was suddenly out from the forest, and Mephisto was holding me while I sat in his lap while in a floating chair. Holy crap, I want this chair for Christmas.

Suddenly, everything snapped back to me "M-Mephisto-Otau! We have to-"

"No need to stop them" He grinned at me, making me raise a brow. Excuse me bitch?

"Why?" I growled, starting to get ticked off. Why the hell would you let your brothers fight? I mean, it's like putting puppies against each other to the death!

"I will stop it when it becomes too serious"

"TOO SERIOUS?! IT ALREADY IS!" I screamed.

I looked down at the ground, seeing Amaimon and Rin fighting. Right now, I could be laying in my bed at home with nor my mom or sister bothering me while playing _My Candy Love_ and drooling over Castiel as I draw him shirtless, but noooo. Instead I was watching my best friend and 'uncle' fighting to the freakin' death while my 'father' held me about, Rin would be my cousin... so would Yukio... God we must have a lot of relatives.

I watched as Ryuji, Koneko, and Shima tried shooting flares or something at Amaimon and one accidentally hit the spike on Amaimons head.

My eyes widen as I watched it "He's going to get p¶$$ed, right?" I asked

"Yep" Mephisto replied. I watched and Amaimom had attacked Shima, making my eyes widen even bigger. I swear, they could pop out right now

"You've gotta let me go!" I yelled

"Why is that, hm? Its safest with me" Mephisto mused

"Because, Rin is going to die!" I shrieked, trying to jump away, but he held onto me

"No, if you end up in that fight, _you _will surely die. Rin can take it, and he definitely can protect everyone. He is highly stubborn, so I doubt the chance of him dying is unlikely" Mephisto explained.

I glared at the man "But there's still a chance" I stated out, instead of it sounded as a question. Mephisto stayed quiet, eyes staying glued to the fight below.

I glared at him full on, intense hate and anger dwelling in me. It grew and grew inside, me having many reasons to hate him, put grudges against him, _kill_ him... My body heated up, and my finger tips lit up. I could tell my demon side was going to take over, even though it had never happened before. It was like... and instinct to know so, and an instinct not to care. I wanted to, but I really didn't. I actually wanted it to take over. I wanted it to hurt Mephisto for not taking care of Rin, he needs it.

Then, I felt like someone else, something else. I knew what was happening, and I wanted to stop, but at the same time... I didn't.

I then slammed my hand out to hit Mephisto.

* * *

**A/N Kasu's demon side... NYWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA AHA- ~cough, cough, hack~ Blegh.**

**So, what is going to happen to Kasu? Who knows ;) Tune in next week to see what happens!**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK:**

_Kasu pulled out a gun in her pockets, to reveal the regular old pistol that looked too intensely hot for anyone to touch, or they'd get burned, but now hot enough to melt down._

_She pulled the trigger, sending out a bullet out at Yukio._

_Mephisto drew out a vial from his pocket, popping the top off. He sat the teenager up "Drink up, MayuNikaSuki~"The demon mused, pressing the edge of the vile against the young girl's lips. He tipped the edge up, allowing the purple liquid inside to slide out of the glass container and into the demon's mouth._


	16. Oh Mai, !

**A/N Okay guys, Llama Mama has something to say to her babies.**

**Lately I've gone through shit and it's not the happy shit, it's the diarrhea shit. I just want you all to know that you all make my day when I see that more people favorite and more people review, it lifts my heart higher than the stars, so I want to thank you all for making me feel happier inside. You guys are the reason I'm alive. Well, partly a reason, I have other reasons. But again, thank you all, and Mama Llama loves you.**

**ON TO THE STORIES, MAI BABIES.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Kasu's Guessing game show!_

_Today's question, 'Who is this character?'_

_A) Amaimon_

_B) Amaimon_

_C) Amaimon_

_or D) Amon..._

_ I watched as Uisce had taken off out of no where, but then I realized he was following Behemoth... I tried to run out of the circle of camp, but the second I reached the edge, a blaze of fire shot up in front of me... I brought my fist up, then down to slam it in Izumo's face... Suddenly, I took off to get outside of the circle. I needed to get away, I needed to reach Uisce... And I found him... Even though familiars were used as pieces of tools to Exorcist, he wasn't one to me... I grabbed the top of the piece of paper, then ripped it in half..."DONT SCREW AROUND!"... "RI-"... I was suddenly out from the forest, and Mephisto was holding me... "You've gotta let me go!"... I glared at him full on, intense hate and anger dwelling in me... My body heated up, and my finger tips lit up... I then slammed my hand out to hit Mephisto..._

* * *

**NOW:**

Mephisto raised his hand up to stop Kasu from injuring him, but just caught air. The weight on his lap had disappeared and so had Kasu from his sight, leading him to realize the girl had jumped off. He couldn't help but smirk and think, _That sneaky brat_. The man watched her from up above, just about to jump down to get her, when he had noticed Yukio running over, having noticed Kasu with the screaming, and surprisingly no one else had.

Yukio raced over to grab Kasu after exposing himself of the forest, but no one saw him coming out. He looked over at the group, seeing Izumo peek over her shoulder at where Kasu was, and her eyes widening. The boy tackled the fire demon into the bushes the moment Izumo had looked, not giving the girl long to linger.

Yukio tumbled with the girl, feeling his clothes burning from her touch, which caused his eyes to go wide. He backed away from the girl quickly, rolling on the ground to put the fire out that was burning a hole into his shirt. _Rin's flames can't hurt someone unless he wants to, but Kasu's flames..._He stopped once the fire was out, eyes darting around to try to find his friend _But Kasu's hurt anyone..._ Yukio finished his thought, looking down at the ground and noticing the burnt imprints on the ground.

_It seems her entire body is going under intense heat,_ Yukio ran over his mind, seeing how her shoes left the imprint. **(A/N Yeah, pause here, I am not making her clothes and shoes melt, it'd just be awkward as shit)** He followed the steps, head darting around to find the girl. He couldn't allow her to do any damage to the enviroment, or a forest fire would start-up. That's the last thing he wanted to clean up. On top of that, he couldn't allow her to show the demon side of herself to anyone, she'd hurt someone.

The mole-boy found Kasu, still running up ahead, which triggered something in his mind to run faster. He caught up to her, tracking right behind her, and pulled out a bottle of water. He was going to throw it on her in attempt to cool her down, but Kasu shot her head behind her, then twisted her whole body to face Yukio. Kasu pulled out a gun in her pockets, to reveal the regular old pistol that looked too intensely hot for anyone to touch, or they'd get burned, but not hot enough to melt down.

She pulled the trigger, sending out a bullet out at Yukio, but he swiftly dodged the attack. He reached to open the water bottle, but Kasu quickly brought her gun down to shoot the water bottle, and before she pulled the trigger, he moved out of the way, opening the lid. A small smirk was visible on the girls lips as she instantly brought her gun down and shot his foot, getting a wince of pain from the boy. He squeezed his eyes and thrusted his arm forward, causing water to come crashing down on the demon.

A yelp came from Kasu as she shielded herself from the water, but still got wet. She winced, feeling like her skin was peeling off, or she was being skinned alive. The girl just felt... the worst. She shot her head up, eyes crazier than ever, and with the last flame she had on her finger tips, she swiped Yukio across the face. She tumbled over as she did so, landing face first in the grass with a whimper.

Yukio hissed and held his cheek, looking down at the girl who was now soaked from the water. She was still awake, but there was a strong chance she had no idea what was unraveling around her, and she was unsure of her surroundings too. His cheek stung while his foot was killing him as he bent down, picking up Kasu. She still was very warm, but like a blanket warm.

He had no idea what was in store for her from there, but he hoped it was all just okay, which was seriously doubted.

* * *

Mephisto scanned the girl's body, stroking his chin as he did so. She was not pale, but the only unusual thing doctors found were something on her knees down, but that was irrelevant, so he had not dug deeper into what was there.

The girl had been in the hospital for an entire day, and her hair, that had temporary dye, was a faded, dull, rainbow color. It was difficult to even know her regular hair color. Her face was a regular color, as long as the rest of her body. She was her regular weight, and her skin was flawless from the fight before. It was confusing to see what was wrong about her, but the thing that was discomforting was that her eyes were open.

She was awake and breathing, and okay, but she just was unaware of her surroundings and was happening. She was unresponsive besides when you made her drink or eat. You'd have to make her chew, and she'd swallow herself, but that's all. She'd blink every fifteen seconds, which was not regular, since the human eye blinks every five seconds, and that applied to demons as well. They all had eyes, which meant they met the same requirements. Just because they were demons made no difference. Eyes are eyes.

Mephisto drew out a vial from his pocket, popping the top off. He sat the teenager up "Drink up, MayuNikaSuki~" The demon mused, pressing the edge of the vile against the young girl's lips. He tipped the edge up, allowing the purple liquid inside to slide out of the glass container and into the demon's mouth. She swallowed the liquid on instinct, completely unaware of what it was.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei" whispered the man, and he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened, but he had a triumph smile across his lips, walking out of the hospital room smugly

* * *

**A/N YEP. SHORT. Chapta... Ahh, I'm such a douche!**

**Originally, Kasu was mocked by Amaimon to fight, but I changed it because it doesn't seem realistic. Amaimon highly respects his brother, and I doubt he would go as far as taunting Kasu because he would get in _deeeeeeep_ crap if he did.**

**R&R!**

**NEXT WEEK ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"Well, there is many people who are Exorcist that are related to Demon's by blood! So why can't I just be who I am?"... "There are exactly four different types of Polovina Demon. Voda, Vemlya, Ogon, Veter. The four elements."... "Correct. Vemlya is the most common Polovina Demon, Veter coming in second, and Voda in third. Ogon is the rarest, only ten existing, and it is your breed"... I stood outside of Ryuji's dorm room, a sad expression across my face. I noticed before how he looked when Mephisto had continued explaining what we were doing, which was going to Kyoto... _

_"Ryuji, Rin had nothing to do with that. Theres no poin-"_

_"Don't touch me!" He screamed and punched me._


	17. Oh Mai, Srsly Talks!

**A/N Hello my kitties! You enjoyin' the story? HMMMM? According to my Calender, it should be the 15th of November! I'm writing this back on the fourth of October! Ha ha, hi future people!**

**Okay, now future me. Hi past me! Wave Wave! Okay, sorry, it's actually the 22nd, past me... did I update last week? I don't remember... Well, Mama Llama loves her babies! Enjoy!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Mephisto raised his hand up to stop Kasu from injuring him, but just caught air...Yukio tumbled with the girl, feeling his clothes burning from her touch, which caused his eyes to go wide... _Rin's flames can't hurt someone unless he wants to, but Kasu's flames..._He stopped once the fire was out, eyes darting around to try to find his friend _But Kasu's hurt anyone_... A small smirk was visible on the girls lips as she instantly brought her gun down and shot his foot... He squeezed his eyes and thrusted his arm forward, causing water to come crashing down on the demon... Mephisto scanned the girl's body, stroking his chin as he did so. She was not pale, but the only unusual thing doctors found were something on her knees down, but that was irrelevant, so he had not dug deeper into what was there..._**  
**

_"Eins, Zwei, Drei"_

* * *

**NOW:**

I got up out of my bed, feeling cranky and tired as always, deciding that maybe, just maybe, I could call off cram school and say I was sick... Ahh take me back, sweet, sweet sleep...

_"There ain't no rest for the wicked! Money don't grow on trees-"_

"URRRGHHHHHHHHhhaaaahhhhhhhhh whhhhy?" My screaming formed in crying, and my crying formed into wording.

_Nope, no rest at all,_ I grumbled in my head

I reached out for my phone as Uisce groaned. He flopped over on his bed lazily, going back to snoring. Uisce always slept on the top bunk while I took the bottom bunk, if this hasn't been clarified already.

I grabbed my phone and looked to see it was the _bitches-that-woke-me-up-but-I-love-them_ Okumura's_._ I picked up the phone and groggily asked "Hewwo?" In an extremely exhausted voice because I am extremely exhausted at the moment.

"Good morning, Kasu" Yukio said formally over the phone, "Good morning, Kasu-chan!" Rin cheered from the background. I could hear the sizzling from him cooking.

"Oh, you Son of a b¶†¢#es, it's called sleep!" I howled, shoving my head in my pillow. I then instantly shot back up "Come on, Uisce. If I _have_ to suffer, you're suffering as well" I explained, grabbing my pillow. I got up and threw the pillow at Uisce.

_'Urgh, I don't understand why humans _must_ get up_ this_ early'_ the demon cried.

I shook my head and put the phone down, turning it to speaker "Well, how're you feeling, Rin? Nervous?" I asked, looking over at the phone, grabbing my cram school outfit and getting dressed. I could care less if Uisce watched, I mean, he's just a dragon demon and it won't hurt me.

That reminds me, you're probably wondering when I summoned Uisce again! I did so right after the fight when we all had left and I got back to my dorm after Rin had his moment with that wired Angel guy. He was scareh.

"Hmm... I guess I'm okay..." I could pretty much hear him shrugging

"Don't worry, they're your friends, they won't hate you. If they avoid you, they won't do it for long. You're a great guy, Rin!" I smiled, pulling off my clothes and putting my pants on.

There was a quite "Hn" coming from the boy, and I then marched to the phone, pants half on, grabbing the phone up quickly with a pissed off look.

"DID YOU JUST '_hn_' ME, MISTER?" I shrieked, glaring down at the device in my hand. No, I am not being talked to in that manner.

"I-I-I-N-No!" Stuttered the demon, sounding truly terrified

"Okay, okay. No need to threaten Nii-san, Kasu-chan" Yukio spoke up, letting out a loud sigh.

I rolled my eyes and continued to pull my jeans on, grumbling insults under my breath with frustration from being knocked out of the conversation. I began putting my shirt on when I heard another question be asked

"So, Kasu, How are you feeling?" Yukio asked over the phone.

"Hmm, okay I guess, but yesterday was wack crack. How's your foot and cheek?" I got my shirt on completely, then began putting the coat for the uniform on. I just left my tie hanging in the wind. Rin always tied it for me, or Mephisto, or Yukio.

"Hm? Oh, I had my foot taken cared of yesterday, they took the bullet out and wrapped it up. Now, I'm stuck in crutches" he explained blandly, not caring much for the subject "As for the cheek, it'll scar"

I pouted, grabbing my bag then grabbing up my keys so I could lock up "That sucks, my poor Papa Yukio'll get a scar on his mole-covered face"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! PAPA YUKIO?!" Rin busted out laughing in the background, and I could hear him banging on a counter or table. Next thing heard over the phone was a slap. I could gut image Yukio slapping his brother. All laughing was silenced, but small giggles could be heard.

"Yes, I call him Papa Yukio, I'm Mama Kasu, problem?" I raised a brow at the phone, turning off speaker and putting against my ear "Bye Uisce" I said to my dragon, but he just 'hmmed', going back to his nap. Damn familiar, not suffering my pain...

"No, none at all!" Rin giggled like a school girl "It's just Yukio's face became so freaking red! It was priceless!"

I grinned, saying in a mischievous tone, "Yukio blushing? I _must_ have a picture!" I laughed, shaking my head. Looking up when I exited my room, a tall man I knew as Mephisto stood there "Ah, funny mans here. See you guys soon! Love you, bye!"

"Bye Kasu-chan!" "Goodbye, Kasu"

I hung up and locked the door to my room, after that, shoved the key into my bag. I spun around to Mephisto and crushed him in a hug "Mephy-Otau! You came today!" I cheered happily, looking up at him as I let go.

Mephisto smiled warmly and tied my tie for me "Yes, yes! But that is only because I will have to drop by your Exwire class today anyways, and I thought it would be nice to walk you to class" he held out an arm after he finished my tie, and I looped mine around it

"Yay! You don't do it often" I pouted, hugging his arm. It was unfair that he was always busy! But it was nice to have my times like these with him, he is the best father in my mind.

He chuckled, then looked back ahead of us as we walked down the steps to reach the lobby "So, how're you feeling today? What are your thoughts on yesterday?" He questioned me, moving his attention back to me with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, today I'm just fine! A little tired, I guess, but other than that I am A-Okay. And yesterday was... chaotic. Poor Yukio and Rin. Rin's going to be hated, and Yukio got hurt badly. Did you know his face is going to be scarred now? That's terrible! And Rin's going to have a hard time since everyone dislikes him so much... poor things" I sighed, shaking my head slowly "But" I looked up at Mephisto" They're going to make it through it, I believe in them!" I cheered, grinning widely.

Mephisto had a successful smile on his face, then he nodded "I agree". We were silent for a moment as we reached the lobby, leaving the building. But then, he did his surprised face "Oh! I forgot to mention! Rin will no longer be attending class with you. I have put him under Shura's care"

My eyes widen "Shura? Shura?! Are you serious?! Why would you do something like that! She's the same bastard who got him in trouble!" I let go of Mephisto. I let go of his arm and took a set back from him, facing him fully.

Mephisto stopped as well, turning to face me with a playful smirk "Well, I cannot do much about it, the court is watching Rin closely, and don't belive he's safe among humans, so now he is being placed in the hands of Shura since she is trusted of the court. If I could, I would keep him in cram school, but he needs special teaching so he can control his flames" he explained

"You, on the other hand, have much more important matters to keep your attention to, and that is hiding your true form. Your tail seems to have a mind of its own, so you will have to spend some time with me after school so we can find the main issue"

I scoffed "Well, there is many people who are Exorcist that are related to Demon's by blood! So why can't I just be who I am?" I put my hands on my hips.

Mephisto clicked his tongue "Well, your breed is rare, Kasu-chan. You have unique abilities, and must be watched carefully and taken care of since you could be used when placed in the wrong hands. Once people know what breed you are, you will not catch a short break. You belive you are just a simple fire demon, do you not?"

I nodded slowly, slowly crossing my arms with interest as I watched him. I felt so unsure, and I was eager to know what was so unique about me.

"Well, that is wrong. While I have said it is not rare that your breed does mate with humans, but that does not mean your race itself is not rare, it indeed is. There are exactly four different types of Polovina Demon. Voda, Vemlya, Ogon, Veter. The four elements." Mephisto grinned "You studied Russian, did you not?"

"Water, Earth, Fire, Wind" I said in the same order as he did, biting my lip.

"Correct. Vemlya is the most common Polovina Demon, Veter coming in second, and Voda in third. Ogon is the rarest, only ten existing, and it is your breed" The demon smiled, then held his arm out "That is all to be discussed, now we need to head to cram school or we will be late" he stated mischievously.

My jaw hung open as I slowly wrapped my arm around his, thinking over what he said. Damn, it was like being told your adopted! **(A/N ... hheheheheheheheheheheheh)**

* * *

When both of us reached the classroom, I walked to the table Shima was sitting at and took a seat right next to him with Ryuji right in front of me and Koneko to my front left. Ryuji, Koneko, and Shima all noticed my expression, and turned to me with confused expressions of their own.

"What's the matter, Kasu-chan?" Koneko asked, and Ryuji nodded

"Oh... nothing... just..." I fully looked up, giving them a huge grin "My favorite characters hooked up in the story I'm reading!" I cheered happily, quickly had processed a lie in my head.

Ryuji rolled his eyes "Classic Kasu" he grumbled, turning back around to face the front of the class room.

I glared at the boy and grabbed onto his neck, giving him a noogie "What's the matter with being '_Classic Kasu_'?" I asked, mimicking his tone with irritation.

"Gah! Let go!" He cried, struggling to get out of my grasp. Of course, no one could. I'm too amazing for someone to escape from me, it's impossible to get away from my noogie's. Because, you know I'm way too strong for all of these wimps... but Mephisto... he always gets away from my noogies... then gives me one...

"Alrightie, everyone settle down, I have an announcement" Mephisto spoke up, causing my head to shoot up. I knew he walked me into class, but I never saw him enter the room... ninja, much?

I let go of Ryuji and gave him the,_ you're-going-to-get-it-look_, and he gave me the, _psh-I-was-just-off-guard-I-can-beat-your-butt-any-day_, and I gave him the, _i'd-like-to-see_ look, and then-

"Good luck, Exwires!" My, _oh-so-cool-father-like-demon_ cheered "on everyone achieving the right to participate in a real mission on the other test days" he explained "and so... Congratz to those who earned to participate in a real fight!" He took off his hat and a whole bunch of confetti came out, surprising me.

I stood up quickly and pointed an accusing finger at him, slamming my other hand on the desk "YOU HAD THAT IN YOUR HAT ALL THE WAY HERE?!"

* * *

I stood outside of Ryuji's dorm room, a sad expression across my face. I noticed before how he looked when Mephisto had continued explaining what we were doing, which was going to Kyoto. Seriously, his expression was so sad, like a baby who get's hit on the head after his mother dropped him because she saw cocaine that was half off... that was a cruel example, wasn't it?

Well, I brought my fist up and rapped it against the wooden door, biting my lip awkwardly. This was way too awkward in my mind, because Ryuji and I never really socialized that much when it didn't involve school or even when we were out of school. Maybe he's making out with his extremely hot girlfriend right now and I interrupted?! Oh god, I'm a cockblocker! He'll hate me!

The door opened to show Ryuji, with a bored expression, but surprised when he saw me. He raised a brow, as if asking why I was here.

"I..." I couldn't think straight at all "I'm sorry for cockblocking!" I screamed with an extremely serious face, but when I realized what I said, my eyes went wide and my entire face turned red "Oh, s#¶t!" I screamed, slapping a hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

Ryuji's eyes went wide and he choked on his spit, causing him to cough loudly. When he calmed down, he gave me the, what-the-fπ¢k expression "W-what did you say?! I don't even have a girlfriend!" He screamed, his checks a little red from what I said.

"Boyfriend?"

"I'm straight!" He screamed, glaring at me intensely, then he rolled his eyes and scoffed "You know what, kust go if that's all you wanted" he hissed, then was about to shut the door when my hand got in the way. Well, actually, I put my hand in the way, he shut the door, and slammed my hand... Jimminey Christmas.

"Nngh" I whined loudly, biting my lip "Owie, owie, owwwwieee!" I cried, clutching my hand to my chest.

"Oh, s#¶t, Kasu!" Ryuji yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the room with him, taking a chair and sitting me down in it "Why the fu¢k did you do that for?!" He screamed, running off to get the med kit from a drawer

"B-because t-that's no-not wha-what I wa-wanted to say!" I said without crying, taking deep breaths to calm down. Sure as hell the pain didn't go away. I quickly put my strong face on and tried my best not to stutter "You we-were sad when Mep- uhm, The Director had announced w-we're going to Kyoto" I explained.

Ryuji turned around to look at me, having the med kit in hand "You got your hand smashed because you wanted to know I was okay? What an idiot" he rolled his eyes, walking over to me.

"Well then, I can heal me myself perfectly okay then!" I snatched away the med kit away from Ryuji with my bad hand, which caused me to wince

He laughed, taking the med kit back from me, grabbing a gauze out. He began to working on the wound "You're way too clumsy to do any healing on someone any time soon. I think it's a _bad_ idea to become a doctor" He smirked, teasing me lightly

"Oh, well f¥¢k you too, Suguro" I scoffed, biting my tongue so I didn't whine.

After he finished putting the gauze on, he put med-kit away and I cleared my throat "S-So, _are _you okay?" I asked, standing up "You were just, like, bugged out about the entire thing. Bad memories?" I tilted my head, taking a step closer to him.

Ryuji paused, just a pregnant silence developing us, but he finally said something after what seemed like minutes "Not really, my family lives in Kyoto, guess I'm spooked about seeing them" he shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and facing towards me.

I nodded and sighed "I agree, if I had to visit Texas again, I'd die inside" I laughed, but got a confused expression in response

"Isn't that in America, right?" He asked, not knowing I lived there. I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't even have an accent or anything, I look Japanese too. That's all my mother and gang-bangers doing" I grinned "My mom is Japanese while the gang-bangers, I paid to learn Japanese"

"Yeah, I've heard how you learned to speak Japanese" he nodded, sitting on his bed, taking a deep sigh and stared at my feet for a while. Before I was able to ask why my feet were so attractive, he spoke up "You've had a tough life, huh?" He barely whispered, and I tensed up.

"Well" I cleared my throat "Everyone has, right?" I laughed. I wasn't nervous about him knowing or anything, it wasn't a secret really, I was just wondering how he even knew. I don't exactly share my secrets with Shima or Koneko, Rin and Yukio aren't the type of people to gossip about my life, so it seemed impossible he knew anything about me.

"Yeah, but your's is worse. Your father and all... your mom neglecting you..." he whispered, and he hid his face "I'm sorry, I eavesdropped when you were taking a break from training earlier today" Ryuji fell back, lying out on the bed "I was looking for my football since Shima, Koneko, and I were playing a game to lighten the mood, and I wandered too far into the clearing, and... I heard everything"

Okay, he said '_Everything_', so today did I talk about being a demon? I mean... I do have my tail out and stuff... sometimes I do... I don't know, I talk about my life with Uisce everyday, he knows the story like the back of his... claws?

"H-How much?" I asked cautiously

"Well" he sat up, looking at me in the eyes "About staying by that window for years, losing your dad, going to True Cross, then stopped at the part when you first saw Rin as a demon..." He trailed off, seeming still sore of the subject with Rin. I suddenly knew how to change the subject.

I sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder "Do you wanna talk about whats happening with Rin?" I asked softly "Because, I'll listen. I'll listen to all of your problems" I smiled sweetly, turning this into some kind of threapy session "I won't give my opinion unless you want it"

He sighed, burying his face into his hands "It's a shocker... I mean... he's... a monster! He's a monster and all and... it's just disgusting. I was associated with the Satan's bastard son, the same demon who ruined my life, I was friend's with his f¥¢king son!" He cried out, and I wanted to tell him Rin was a friend, not a foe.

"Do you want my opinion, or just for me to listen?" I asked, and he shook his head

"I just want someone next to me right now, I just want it all to be quiet" he murmured, burying his head into his hands while I just put an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

I sighed as Usice was flying around my head with excitement "You seem energized, Mr. Uisce. You're that eager to go to Kyoto?" I teased, laughing at my familiar

"Whatever" he scoffed, laying down on my head, but humming to let all his energy out. God, my familiar could be both cute and a pain in the a$$.

I walked into the train right after seeing Rin walk in, and I noticed his tail was out. I was jealous he was now able to let his tail out freely while I couldn't, but I knew I had to. I mean, in all honestly, My tail did not look black and fluffly like his, it was red and rock hard, but on the bright side, it was slightly (very slightly) less sensitive.

I came in with the class right behind me. I smiled seeing Rin once I got in and sat down next to him. Rin's familiar began harassing Usice, but we just let them screw around

"Kasu-chan, there's a tower in Kyoto too!" Rin cheered, looking like a five-year-old with candy

"We're not going on vacation, idiot" I grinned, punching his arm playfully.

Rin laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. That is, until he looked down to see my wrapped hand "Hey, Kasu" he nudged me and pointed to the gauzed-a-fied hand "What happened?"

I smiled "Slammed it in a door, and s#¶t did it hurt!" I cried out, then cackled.

I saw Shiemi walk in and nudged Rin, silencing my laughing. He quickly stood up "Shiemi! Uh-Hi!" He said awkwardly.

Cue me face palming

'_Y__ou suck_' Uisce stated as he rested on my head away from Rin's familiar who was trying to climb up my arm.

"Shuddup!" He hissed quietly at Uisce. Shiemi looked as if she was going to cry, and continued to walk. What was so f¥¢king scary, I mean come on! He's a friendly demon, b¶†¢hez! He can keep you warm wif fira!

Ryuji, Shima, and Koneko came in. I thought of the event with Ryuji and gave him a small smile. He nodded ever so slightly at me, then continued to walk with Shima and Koneko .

Rin sat down with defeat, and my mind adverted to a different subject. I frowned and began thinking about how if everyone knew what I am. They'd find me scary, maybe terrifying. I have seen myself in my full-fledged demon form when I was alone with Uisce, and I found out that my wallet had been stolen from my dorm filled with money that I worked hard for, and Uisce took a long time to calm me down. I was terrifying.

I tugged on Rin's sleeve "Hey... am I... Scary? You know..." I leaned over and whispered "As demon me?" I asked him, catching him and Uisce off guard

"Huh? Heck no! You're only scary when someone steals your Nook or sketch book" he laughed. He always knew how to make my chest feel lighter.

Next thing we knew, B¶†¢hy McB¶†¢h came in. A.K.A, Izumo. Shima suggested to sit near him, but she flopped next to Rin. Oooo Ice Princess comin' in and chillin' with the big bad Satan's son and his possy (Cough*UisceKuroandI*Cough)

We just stared at her in shock "What?" She glared at us

"Oh... nothin'" I then looked back out the window.

Cue Shura beginning to lecture everyone on the impure king and I will not go into deep description because I am too lazy, too much of a mexican, and too fat to do so( That's what the author look like, I'm skinny, pale, and Japanese. But I _am_ lazy...).

Rin then looked at Izumo and he asked "You... aren't you afraid of me?" he asked.

Uisce and Rin's familiar were asleep now, so no interruptions of fights all over out laps.

"Hah, you? I'm not scared or anything" Cue stars in my eyes "you two may not know this, but there are many people in this world who are related to demons in blood and many of them are exorcist." She explained

"Seriously?" Rin asked in shock

"Oh, I already knew that" I shrugged it off.

"Its common knowledge" oh, well... "In other words, the only problem is because you're Satan's son" She shrugged carelessly "The order itself hasn't killed Rin yet because they don't know if he'd be a good use, or useless" So, she could be nice...

"Wow, Eyebrows! You're really making me feel better!" Rin grinned

"Eyebrows?!" She shrieked "My name is Kamiki Izumo!" She yelled

"Thanks Izumo-chan" "Thanks Kamiki" We both said at the same time

We sat there for a moment and she screeched, "Don't address me so friendly!" Time to lecture on why I do so. Again. And my American customs.

"I really hate cowards! Like ones who will say _'I will defeat Satan'_ or, that we're '_friends_'! Then there are others who have no real parents!" She looked away "When they actually run away most of the time"

_'WOW, B¶†¢H, WAY TO RUIN THE MOOD!'_ I yelled in my head.

Ryuji stood up, just about to yell, when I hit her "Shut up, b¶†¢h. You know nothing of the pain all of us experienced. I'll tell you something. You know nothing I experienced especially! I went through hell, but I haven't came back yet because of dumb a$$es like you! You're such a witch, and you nit pick at us for what we've gone through!" I shrieked "People say Satan lives in hell, but I sometimes wonder if he's possessing you!" I growled, glaring down on her

'_Y__ou're going to get in trouble_' Uisce said

"You're in deep s#¶t" Rin grumbled

"Then let it be"

Izumo then shot up and we began fighting. Just get us in bikini's and water, then we could be one of those extreme hormonal college students whose tops get ripped off because the other one stole her sun screen. **(Oh, yeah. There was this dude on Bait Car who walked to the car, dug through it, and only took sun screen .-. Yeah... thought this'll be a good time to mention that... hmmm...)**

* * *

"Owwwwiee" I cried out and tried not to bite my lip too hard. We had gotten into knee-deep shit and now we all had those damn rocks on our laps.

"Why're we taking collective responsibility?" Whined Izumo

"I told ya'll to corporate and pull yer strengths together, didn't I?!" Shura yelled. I hate her so much that I'd love to see flames burn her freakin' boobs off. Pooche, she's boobless.

"Don't wake me up again!" She screamed

"B¶†¢h" I mumbled

"Johnson, you get more time"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. Uisce began chuckling

'Shuddup Uisce' I spoke to him through thoughts.

"Well... This is déja vu, isn't it? It was started by Kasu-chan and Izumo again!" Shima grinned

"More importantly, why did sensei leave Okumura-kun in here with us like that?! What if something dangerous happens?!" Koneko cried, fearing Rin.

I felt intense anger swell up in me "ARE YOU CALLING RIN, DANGO-" Then his Bolder suddenly flew up. His fucking bolder shot up in the damn air even though it weighs like a bagilion pounds.

Oh god, me next, me next, I want this f¥¢king thing off! All of ours became easy to remove, but there was a problem.

Koneko's boulder landed on Shiemi's back and I sat there like a sack of potatoes. Everyone tried lifting the boulder off, and when no one succeeded, everyone looked at me next to last

"Psh, I'm too weak" I looked away, raising my hands up in defense.

Rin then tried after I decided not to. So yeah, Rin tried, realesed his flames, nearly killed everyone, Izumo put' em out, now Ryuji and Rin were in a fight. Fast explanation, but all of you read the manga, so you knew what was going on.

'_Shouldn't we stop them_?' Uisce asked "Oh don't worry, just ignore'em" I was playing on my DS I that I got from Mephisto on my birthday.

My mind switched on how we were all having fun on my birthday, then how we got kicked out in the end for breaking the play-place since we all stacked up in the tubes and they broke under the weight. Everyone was happy on my birthday. We were all friends. Now look at us, fighting like dumba$$es

"Sixteen years ago people died from those flames" I looked up, pausing my game "those flames kill people! My grandfather, Shima's grandfather and older brother, Koneko's Father! The followers were like family to me... After having such terrible things done to family...How the hell am I supposed to have _faith _in you?!" I stood up and grabbed Ryuji's arm gently "Ryuji, Rin had nothing to do with that. Theres no poin-"

"Don't touch me!" He screamed and punched/pushed me. My head slammed into a armrest on a chair, hard, and I cried out loudly, blinking away the tears. Ryuji instantly looked guilty for hurting me, but I knew it was an accident.

"Kasu! You bastard!" Rin cried. Before a fight unfolded, Koneko stopped both of the boys. Ryuji punched me... he... punched me. I was hurtful to think that he did, but it was just an accident...

Uisce came over and I willed him to a human. He checked my wound and healed it like a pretteh butterflyeh "Thanks" I mumbled.

Shura appeared and ect, ect... She destroyed the rock that was about to hit Ryuji , wherever the f¥¢k that came from, then Shura lectured us again "You guys can't even take on a small fry like this?![**she'stalkingabouttheboulders**] When the real deal comes along, are you going to act like you did in here?!" Shura screamed "You'll end up dying!"

"At least I tried to stop them" I whispered to Uisce and he nodded a bit

"We'll reach Kyoto soon, passengers" then blah blah announcer still talking...uuuu...

* * *

**HMMM?MM :I**

**NEXT WEEK ON I ATE YOUR** **LLAMA:**

_We packed in, and I was the last to get on. I was heading to sit next to Rin, but someone yanked me down...I turned to see an intense glare coming from Ryuji... He opened his mouth slightly, but then shut it, face becoming pink... I transferred a thought to Uisce _"Hover around the building, gather information, find out if there is anything too wack. If some one gets injured, then try that new thought transfer we're working on" "But, doesn't that-" "I don't care, just go"_... Suddenly, a loud ringing went through my head and I whimpered, holding my ear... He gasped "Your ear's bleeding!"_


	18. Oh Mai, KYOTO!

**A/N Hahaha, I just realized exactly _how_ close Rin and Kasu are. Like, their couple close.**

**But their not couple.**

**Never will be.**

**Ever.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"Well, your breed is rare, Kasu-chan. You have unique abilities, and must be watched carefully and taken care of since you could be used when placed in the wrong hands."..."Ogon is the rarest, only ten existing, and it is your breed"...I stood outside of Ryuji's dorm room, a sad expression across my face. I noticed before how he looked when Mephisto had continued explaining what we were doing, which was going to Kyoto... "I just want someone next to me right now, I just want it all to be quiet" he murmured, burying his head into his hands while I just put an arm around his shoulders..."Don't touch me!" He screamed and punched me. My head slammed into a armrest on a chair, hard, and I screamed loudly, blinking away the tears..._

* * *

**NOW:**

I stood next, and close, to Rin as we had left the station when I heard Kuro state out '_That's the tower Rin was talking about!_' Which caused me to look up at it '_Hey, you're right_' Usice replied, back into his original demon form.

I nodded, smiling up at the building. Rin seemed extremely excited, grinning like a mad man. I sighed and patted his back, grateful to see him happy and cheerful again since he was so upset during the train ride. He didn't deserve to be treated like nothing.

So yeah, after that, we rode to the place we were going, blah blah blah, I don't want to explain because I am too fat, too lazy, and too much of a mexican to do so, but the author gladly added a scene in the bus. We packed in, and I was the last to get on. I was heading to sit next to Rin, but someone yanked me down to sit next to them.

I yelped as I turned to see an intense glare coming from Ryuji, and frighten shivers ran down my spine. My eyes widen with fear, and I scooted away from him "U-Uh, Ryuji, a-are you okay?" I stuttered. His expression was just... nnee_eghh_...

He was silent, and the bus took off. Everyone was chatting away. And we were dead quiet. Awkwardly... He opened his mouth slightly, but then shut it, face becoming pink. He tighten his fist and mumbled something that I couldn't hear

"Ryuji, speak up" I sighed, sitting back and crossing my arms and legs. He really was annoying sometimes... but again, still pretty scary.

Ryuji tensed up and looked up at me shyly, forcefully tugging my arm and pulling me over so he could whisper in my ear. I groaned and leaned over, brushing hair out of the way so I could hear him. "I'm sorry for hurting you".

I raised a brow, pulling back. I watched him as he scrambled to the edge of his seat, looking outside the window nervously. One hand was over his mouth, elbow resting on the arm rest, and a pink face. I really f¥€king wished I had a camera so I could take a picture of him and spread it around school.

But no, I had no camera.

8(

I suddenly understood why he was so embarrassed. Ryuji was a guy who his friends looked up to, he isn't someone who apologizes and blushes like a shy school girl who was talking to her crush she knew since kinder garden, but then there's this douchebaggy guy whose actually really soft and likes rabbits or some shit and he tells her that he loves her, but so does her childhood friend, then she blushes even harder because she catches herself thinking how each would do in bed.

This was _Ryuji,_ and it surprised me to see him apologize, but I smiled and patted his head "Aww, Ryuji is becoming a big softie" I teased lightly, smirking mischievously.

His entire face became a deep red. He smacked my arm, but not harshly "I take it back!" He whispered angrily, sinking into his seat and covering his face into his hands.

The rest of the trip, I made fun of him.

* * *

We all loaded out of the bus, and I stood next to Rin, triumph, with a bright smile. He had asked me why I had sat next to Ryuji on the bus, and I just told him it was because I wanted to just make fun of his hair. I decided to not tell him about the apology. One teenage girl teasing him was enough for Ryuji to handle.

"The party from the Japan branch of True Cross Order is here" Some guy yelled out, walking into some building place thingie. We all walked in, being greeted by a flood of people calling out Ryuji by his nickname

"Bon?"

"Bon!"

"Hey, it's Bon!"

Holy s#¶†, whatta 'bout us?

"Call Okami-san! Bon, Renzou, and Konekomaru are here!" they began screaming like wild possums that had their tails chopped off by a schizophrenic child. Lordy lord.

"So Ryuji, you seem very famous here?" I snorted a laugh, getting a glare from him in return. Rin giggled at my joke.

"Ryuji!" Screamed a woman, and I looked up at her. She looked a lot like Ryuji, very beautiful as well. I smiled "Ryuji, that's your mom, right?" I whispered to him, nudging his arm. He nodded at me, but was paying attention to his mother.

"You..." she whispered... then his mother went _ballistic_ "YOU ACTUALLY WENT AND DYED YOUR HAIR?! YOU WANNA TURN INTO A CHICKEN OR SOMETHING NEXT?!" OOOO_OOOhhh_ yeah, that's his mom. They began bickering and bickering then talking, which I ignored.

That is until I heard his mama sita say: "Oh, are you Ryuji's girlfriend?" I looked up and gazed around the room, seeing who she was talking to. I looked at her and noticed she was staring at me. I had a bad feeling. "Me?" I questioned, pointing at myself. She nodded.

A split second of slow motion inner spaz that I then released out for the world to see. Ryuji and I screamed in disgust "NO NO NO NO! HELL NO! NUH UH! WE ARE NOT DATING!" I shrieked, hiding behind Rin

"Oh, I thought so because you called him so formally" she sighed "are you sure?"

"I JUST DO THAT BECAUSE IM AMERICAN! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH GOODD THIS IS SO FREAKING TITTY BOOB SEX EMBARRASSING" I spoke the last sentence in English while covering my mouth and Rin just laughed at me. This is going to be a _long_ trip...

I was ignoring everything around me until Shura called out to me. "Johnson" she said, and I snapped out of my trance. My gaze flew around the room. No one from my class was here...

"What?" I spat out at her. Yep, still hate her. Always will...

Shura ignored my tone "You will follow Suguro-sans mother to the head priest" she ordered

"Why?" I glared at her intensely

"Because, if he needs a medic's help incase something happens, and you can do it." she explained.

I nodded a little, not exactly having a choice to do so. I followed Mrs. Suguro, my torn sneakers not making much noise as it slapped against the floor. I looked at Usice, then brought my eyes to the hallways in front of me.

I transferred a thought to Uisce_ "Hover around the building, gather information, find out if there is anything too wack. If some one gets injured, then try that new thought transfer we're working on"_

_"But under a certain distance, doesn't that-"_

_"I don't care, just go"_ I ordered firmly, and Uisce froze, knowing I was dead serious. My familiar slowly nodded and flew off my shoulder to outside.

"So, you're going to be the one to help me, Johnson-chan?" Mrs. Suguro asked. I stoppped.

"Yeppurs. And you can just call me Kasu" I nodded politely. She smiled.

"Anyways" Ryuji looked forward as we walked "Where are we going?" He asked his mother "His condition isn't too well, and he is the chief... so I set up a different room from the others" Mrs. Suguro got to her knees once in front of a sliding door, and then opened it "Yaozou-san, we're coming in..." She called out to the room.

_So_, I thought, I'm taking care of the chief, and if he dies, I'm in knee-deep s#¶t... _greaaat_.

"Okay" a pained voice croaked out. I looked into the room, over Ryuji's shoulder. There I saw, what I guessed to be, the head chief. He was struggling to sit up by himself "B-bon...urgh" I quickly walked to the chief, and kneeled next to him

"Please don't force yourself to sit up" I mumbled lowly, placing a hand on his back, then my other on his shoulder

"Pops!" Screamed Shima, whom was already in the room when we arrived. I could tell it was his dad, they looked a lot like

"You need to be careful, I don't want you getting hurt" I said in a soft voice and the head priest frowned at me "And I don't think your son would exactly be okay with the fact of seeing you go through pain" I looked at Mrs. Suguro "Do you have extra pillows?" She nodded and stood up. I followed her to a small closet and she opened it. I grabbed 4 pillows and walked back over to the high priest, mumbling a thank you to Mrs. Surguro. I placed pillows behind the high priest and told him to lay back so there wasn't much pressure on his back. He smiled at me and told me thank you. Every time someone said that to me and had the relived look on their face, I would feel amazing.

I made someone happy.

While they all spoke, Ryuji looked _really_ frustrated when his father was mentioned. My curiosity sparked up, but I would mind my own business... for now.

They all soon cleared out, and I laid the high priest down. Another medic came in and said he'd take over from there, and I nodded a smile to the man. As I reached the door, the high priest spoke up "G-Girl... What... What is your name?" He grunted in pain.

I smiled and turned to look at him "MayuNikaSuki Johnson, but I rather be called Kasu"

He laid his head back, nodding slowly "Kasu... I-I'll keep that in... in mind" he whispered. I then excused myself.

I followed them, as in Ryuji and his mother, down the hall with nothing better to do at that point in time.

Suddenly, a loud ringing went through my head and I whimpered, holding my ear. Ryuji heard me, and turned around in a panick, frowning at me "Kasu, are you okay?" He asked with worry, and Mrs. Suguro turned around as well. I didn't respond. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand, trying to pull it away, but I wouldn't let him "Kasu, stop!" He said demandingly, and I finally gave up. He gasped "Your ear's bleeding!" He stated out.

I frowned and shoved pass Ryuji, jogging off to follow the loud ringing sound. Call me crazy, but Uisce was calling me. I haven't completely mastered that particular trick, and you can see the side effect so far, but it wasn't _that_ bad... actually, it hurt like a horse had kicked my ear.

I soon heard screaming as I entered a room, which seemed to be the start of a fight. The ringing stopped, and I spotted Uisce outside, watching the scene unfold. Ryuji and Mrs. Suguro stalked behind me. I looked at Uisce and nodded thanks to him, but he looked regretful for doing the trick.

"Someone stop Naaga!" A person I don't know screamed as I watched the fight. I seethed at the two people fighting, one Shima's sibling and the other was some wired ass snake lady. Aren't they supposed to be injured? I grabbed my gun from my pocket and held it up wards, shooting the ceiling two times.

Everything was suddenly quiet and everyone looked at me.

"Thank you, Kasu. Check on your ear, okay?" He told me, and I nodded.

I looked over at the two who were fighting "In a sec" I mummbled to Ryuji. I then seethed at the two "If you two plan on being comrades, then teamwork is something you gotta work on. You're children in grown bodies" I scolded, shaking my head disapprovingly and getting pulled aside to have my ears checked and cleaned real fast.

Ryuji began fighting with the guys, scolding them as well for acting like four-year-old's.

In the middle of the lecture, the woman who was checking my ear asked "Do you know what caused this?" She raised a brow.

I knew if I told her, she'd find out that I was a demon, since the only way I could teach Usice the long distance thought transfer trick was through communication, and Uisce was a demon. You couldn't understand unless you were a demon yourself.

The only reason I could teach him the trick with him becoming human was because that could be taught by anyone with their demons... That is unless their demons met the requirements.

"I was at a shooting range, had a happy finger. The gun was next to my head when I accidentally shot, now it just randomly bleeds. Should be cleared in a day or so" I lied smoothly, and the woman nodded.

Ryuji just walked off after the huge lecture, and which made me notice Rin with watermelons cut up into triangles, instantly perking me up

"Ooo!" I grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth, grinning. Usice flew over and rested on my head as he was fed some delicious, juicy food.

* * *

**A/N: Yep :| Nothing much to say of this chapter, it's such a filler - Next one's gonna be exciting~!**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Some one yelled, "Oi, Johnson!" A man showed up and I looked at him __"Hm?" __"You were called up for some reason. You're needed with the patients"... Where was he taking me? This isn't the way to the medical quarters... "Where are you taking me? And who the hell are you"... "You __are_ MayuNikaSuki, right?" He smirked...


	19. Oh Mai, Stalk with Blonde Hair!

**A/N: I have always wondered what Kasu's theme song would be...**

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Ryuji tensed up and looked up at me shyly, forcefully tugging my arm and pulling me over so he could whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry for hurting you"... "Oh, are you Ryuji's girlfriend?"..._"Hover around the building, gather information, find out if there is anything too wack. If some one gets injured, then try that new thought transfer we're working on" "But, doesn't that-" "I don't care, just go"_... I smiled and turned to look at him "MayuNikaSuki Johnson, but I rather be called Kasu"... "Kasu... I-I'll keep that in... in mind" he whispered... He gasped "Your ear's bleeding!"_

* * *

**NOW:**

I sighed, stretching with a huge yawn escaping my lips. It was now dark out, and I was helping Ryuji, Koneko, Shima and Rin move some things around for Mrs. Suguro. I took off my school jacket and tied it around my waist, showing my white long sleeve muscle shirt.

The boys tried telling me to just rest it out since they were worried about my ears, but I just ignored it all, insisting I help.

As I took a breather and held my hair up with my hands, I wondered what Yukio and the others were doing... probably better than this. Usice flew beside me and landed on my head '_Your thinking about Yukio~!_' Both Rin and Kuro looked at me.

I slapped Uisce "I'm thinking about Yukio and _THE OTHERS_" I hissed "Now go and patrol like I told you" I hissed, then Uisce chuckled and flew off. Holy crap, I do not like Yukio! Why did everyone say that?! I like someone else for your information.

Matthew Gray Gubbler.

I walked inside with the boys, letting my hair down and grabbing the nearest water bottle, chugging it down "Hey, that's mine!" Cried Rin, looking upset.

I grinned "Too bad!" I teased, drinking it even more and him trying to get it from my grasp. I laughed and I hopped back, then ran into the counter, spilling the liquid all over my head on accident. I laughed even more, holding my stomach as I did so.

"Ryuji! Ara, all the boys and Kasu-chan are here... that's perfect" Mrs. Suguro popped up. I love her, she was just so amazing

"Oh, Kasu-chan! Are you okay?" She question, eyebrows furrowed in worry. I just grinned and nodded "Well... that's good. Can you give me a hand here?" I smiled and skipped over, happy to help. Lifting all those boxes and crap up barely affected me, but it was _hot_ outside

"Can you all carry these to the guard-room at the branch office?" She asked Rin and I. Of course, Rin and Kuro were drooling over the bento boxes we had to carry.

I smiled and nodded to Mrs. Suguro "Easy peasy lemon squeezy! Just leave it to us Mrs. Suguro" I cheered.

The woman smiled at me warmly "Thank you all for your hard work!" She thanked.

Rin and I picked up the same amount of bento boxes, getting many compliments from everyone. I smirked, and began making a little show out of it, tossing then in the air and such, while Rin had gotten into a competition with me.

Sadly, some one yelled, "Oi, Johnson!" A man showed up and I looked at him

"Hm?"

"You were called up for some reason. You're needed with the patients" I frowned, pouting. I was having fun, but all good things come to an end.

"Oh well~! Here Ryuji" I held out the boxes and dropped them in his arms. Poor boy couldn't even carry them, and fell to the ground.

I walked out with the man and looked down. I was hoping I'd see Yukio because he promised we'd work on our gunning, and I need to work on my sharpness with the pistols

_'Your thinking about him again~!'_ Ucise sang. I looked up in surprise, the demon right outside the window. I quietly shooed him away, while he just chuckled and did as told.

I get lead further and further away... Where was he taking me? This isn't the way to the medical quarters... I got more and more cautious as we walked until it was the end of the hall. He turned around towards me, face covered by mounts of blonde hair over his eyes

"Where are you taking me? And who the hell are you" I put my hand son my guns as a threat, taking a step back

"You _are_ MayuNikaSuki, right?" he smirked

"Yes... why?" My tail twitched, begging to come out of my shirt, but I couldn't let him see my tail.

"Good. This is for you. Don't ask what it is or who it's from" he held out a present and smiled "Happy late Birthday" My eyes widen as he handed me my present and ran off to a random room

"Oi! Hey!" I chased after him but when I opened the door, it was a dead-end closet. I stood there for a moment and looked at the small box. I put it in my pocket where my guns were, and walked off. What was that about?

Later that night I asked to sleep with Rin. I always felt comfortable with him because he's like a big brother I never had. It took a while, but I was able to lay out my bed next to him.

As we were about to sleep, I looked at my guns and thought about the present. I looked at it closely as I took it out. A ribbon wrapped neatly around the black box. There was a small tag reading,_** 'TO: MAYUNIKASUKI FROM: THE TRUTH'**_ I sat there for a moment and silently went flipping out. The Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist is real! Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!

"Kasu-chan, whats the matter?" Rin asked in a sleepy tone, and I realized I was squeaking slightly

"Oh-er, I was... just a little excited. Ya'know, being here in Kyoto" he nodded groggily with closed eyes and flipped over. Kuro flopped to the floor. Usice was asleep on my legs.

I stared at the present and opened it. Inside was a small locket that was red, black, and gold. The charm was a heart with 'MNS' for MayuNikaSuki. I stared in shock, eyes narrowing in confusion. How'd that guy even know me? I had no idea who the hell he was!

I held the locket for a moment, then clicked it open. There was a picture of someone I recognized the moment my eyes met it, even though I ad't seen his face in ten years. My father. The other slot had nothing in it. My heart stopped, and I seriously guessing I was having a heart attack, so I calmed myself down and looked inside the box again.

There was two notes. I picked up the one that looked the newest, it being a plain white piece of paper. Inside of it, in the middle, it read in cursive red ballpoint pen, _'Go to Kyoto Tower the day before you leave, or any time the day you do leave'_. It wasn't signed.

Frowning, I went to the other folded piece of paper that looked worn out, and opened it up. A smug of blood was in the corner, and my eyes darted to the signature _'From the one who loves you most, Pops'_ I couldn't breathe, and I threw the paper, box, locket, all of them to the side while backing up as fast as I could, as if there were a spider that crawled out of the box.

I couldn't breathe, and I held my throat, running out of the room, quickly and quietly. I went to the nearest door leading outside, feeling as if water was drowning me. I reached for a door in front of me, opening it and staggered outside, breathing in as much oxygen I could take in.

I stayed outside until the sky became pink, then went back in to hide the present I got.

* * *

**A/N Hahaha, I'm just a jacka$$ to my characters! Listen, my mother took her computer in to the pawn shop and I have to use my brothers computer, and I hate asking him to use it. So you have to hold your tits sometimes. I hope I  
**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Suddenly, Uisce flew up in s quickened pace, making me instantly sense something was wrong "Uisce, what happened?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. __Shura and Rin turned their heads to my direction. __"Suguro's acting up"... Uisce led us to the explosion...Suddenly, Ryuji grabbed onto his dad's shoulders and yelled "Long time no see, pops"..."Okay, Hold the f¥¢k up!" I shrieked... I screamed, holding them back, but then got popped in the nose by Ryuji, hard as f¥¢k... When the flames made contact with me, I screamed loudly as I could, backing away as far as I could. It burned. Why did it burn? I have never gotten hurt by the flames, so why now? What did I do wrong?... _Please, please make it stop!_ I cried in my head, _It hurts!

**If you want to ask any questions to Kasu, feel free to in the reviews~!**


	20. Oh Mai, Daddies!

**A/N Hahaha, I'm editing this back in November. Funny. I'm real planned out, Kittiens...**

**Okay, everyone. I want you all to remember that it's all up to my brother until Christmas if I can update. The reason is because I'm using his computer to update in the first place. Enjoy!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"Oi, Johnson!" A man showed up and I looked at him "Hm?" "You were called up for some reason"...I get lead further and further away... Where was he taking me?..."You _are_ MayuNikaSuki, right?... he held out a present and smiled "Happy late Birthday"...There was a small tag reading,_**'TO: MAYUNIKASUKI FROM: THE** **TRUTH'**..._Inside was a small locket that was red, black, and gold...I held the locket for a moment, then figured out you could click the charm open. There was a picture of someone I recognized the moment my eyes met it, even though I hadn't seen his face in ten years. My father... _'Go to Kyoto Tower the day before you leave, or any time the day you do leave'_..._

* * *

I woke up in the morning to find Rin and I sprawled all over one another. I had set my timer to go off after an hour I had gone to bed, and I didn't mind the lack of sleep I had gotten.

Rin just groaned and didn't move.

I shoved Rin's foot and leg off of me then stood up, stretching. I had just a plain white muscle shirt with basketball shorts along with long knee high socks. I kicked Rin's side as Usice and Kuro woke up "Rin. Get up. I'll eat you. Rawr. Wake up. Free pancakes-"

"I'M UP!" He shot up after I mentioned the pancakes.

I rolled my eyes "Comm'on, let's get something to eat, Sleeping Beauty" he glared at me

"Ha-ha" Rin stated out flatly, sarcasm licking off his tongue.

* * *

As we entered the dining room, or whatever the fuck you wanna call it, I waved to Ryuji and he just nodded to me, then looked at Rin. He sent my fellow demon a mean galre. I shook my head quietly and led Rin to a seat. We sat side-by-side with his tail swishing behind us.

I ruffled his hair "God, you got some head of hair there" I smirked, noticing how thick it was. Looking at my food, I grabbed my chopsticks and began eating.

Ahhh, food.

"Mornin' Okumura-kun, Kasu-chan" Shima smiled as he walked up. After a while of convincing, I got him to say my first name. It was a lot of work, but I finally taught him that it was not disrespectful to me.

"Wow, you've got some bed hair" He stated with a grin, nodding over at Rin. I grunted in agreement, continuing to cram food down my throat, making it so I couldn't talk in the first place. Shima sat down in front of us, I looked at Rin, and he looked at me. Our attention drew back to the pink haired boy. So, he was sitting with us even though Ryuji hated Rin's guts?

"Hm, is it okay for you to talk so casually with us?" Rin asked.

Shima stared for a moment and smiled "Yeah, its-ARUGH"

He. Was. Kicked. In. The. Head.

Shima was kicked in the head, while speaking with us.

Apparently, his brothers were screwing with him by bringing him physical pain. I sighed and just ate my food like a good little demon. I didn't wanna listen.

I paid attention when one of the brothers asked "Hm, whose the dude and dudette?"

"MayuNikaSuki Johnson and Rin Okumura" I instantly joined in, grinning at the boy. I slinged an arm lazilly around Rin's shoulders.

"Oh! I see! I'm Juzo! Renzou's big brother" I'd call Shima Renzo, his first name, but when I was calling him Renzo, he began thinking pervy things, so I punched him and stopped calling him that.

They soon began talking about visiting the pool, which shot me up with excitment "OoOOO! I'll come!" I raised my hand. Rin began thinking about it, but his face became dark, remembering he had to train with Shura

"Ahhh! I wish I could come and play!" cried the demon, flopping back. I just smiled and ruffled his hair lightly

"Well, if he can't go, then I won't. I don't want Rin to be the only one out" I explained, realizing that I was a demon. I actually would ditch him, but remember, demon... Nyyagghhh! It _sucks_!

Soon, Shura showed up. I scoffed and ignored her. She agitated the living crap outta me. Shura stole my Rin-Rin and ditched off, making me even more ticked. So what he was the son of Satan? Why does he have to practice his flames? I think he's good enough already.

I stood up, and looked at Shima "I'll see you around. I need to go and tend to some of the sick" I smiled a bit. Shima nodded to me as I walked away.

That's seriously all I did all day.

No special thingies, no Rin, and certainly no Yukio... no matter how much I prayed for some excitement... That is until I heard something.

So, I was wondering around to get some new hot blankets like a good girl I am (_snort_) when I heard voices from the other side of the door I was walking by that led outside...

"That damn Shima!" Okay, there's about 30 Shima's here, so you gotta be kinda specific "How dare he suspend Nee-sama!"

Another voice said, "I know! He's got to be the culprit" _'Culprit_'? Okay, if we're playing Sherlock Holmes, I wanna be Inspector Lestrade, 'cause I get wear a badge and say imma cop. But yeah, lets just make me say _'Wow, they sound familiar!'_ because that's the cliché way of doing things.

Smooth, Haddi.

So yeah, a thrid voice pipped in "Ao, Nishiki"

"Yes!"

"You two belive me, right?" Silence for a sexy moment

"Of course Nee-sama!" The other two said quickly.

I had a baaaaaad feelin'...

* * *

While walking along with nothing to do, just mindin' my own business, Uisce patrolin', just nice and quiet and-

_**"I did Itttt!"**_ Someone screamed, catching my attention. I noticed it was coming from the roof, so I jumped up there and saw Rin with two lit candles and the one in the middle was unlit. I grinned at Rin and tackled him into a hug

"Congratz, Rin! Now you've gotta do it at least fifty more times!" I joked, giving him the most awesome nuggie ever, but then Shura began talking. I huffed and ignored her, more concentrating on the candles. I found the blue flames so pretty, and was jealous of Rin. My flames were red, while his were a pretty blue and a mix of sexy.

Suddenly, Uisce flew up in a quickened pace, making me instantly sense something was wrong "Uisce, what happened?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Shura and Rin turned their heads to my direction.

"Suguro's acting up" He explained, and I turned to Shura and Rin, eyes sparkling as we heard a loud bang coming from inside somewhere.

I screamed, "WE MUST INVESTIGATE!" With a finger pointer in the air. Okay, long dialogue short, Shura was all like _'ohmigawd'_ while I was all like '_brofist_' then she's like '_ursoawesomehKasu_! _Teachmehhowtobejustasawesome _!' And I was all like '_ohhohoho_,_notnowShura_! _Wemustinvestigate_!'... okay, kinda like that.

No, much the opposite.

So yeah, Uisce led us to the explosion.

* * *

We were there long enough to see Ryuji get upset and try to stop his daddeh, I just found out it was his dad... oh, did I mention? One of the snake ladies was all evil with some old(**_sexy_**)dude who looked wired as shiz. I just stared at the whole scene, not even listening. I was listening enough to know what was happening, and it was not good. There was so much tension, not enough Soap Opra.

The snake lady and old(_**sexy**_)dude disappeared off the face of the earth, notreallytheyjustditched, and so therewas just Ryuji with his father.

Suddenly, Ryuji grabbed onto his dad's shoulders and yelled "Long time no see, pops" he glared at his dad. I don't think he was exactly glad with seeing his daddy boi.

His dad turned around to look at Ryuji "I... It's been a while... Huh?" His dad asked sheepishly. I couldn't hear them, really. The one time I'm actually listening, I can't hear them. I could only hear his dad.

"Ahhh, I'd love to stay and talk all day but, I gotta chase after Mamushi or she'll..." I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SPEAK THE FUCK UP.

"From the beginning, Mamushi's betrayal, us being in this state... EVERY DAMN THING IS YOUR FAULT" Ryuji screamed, and I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't help but think of my dad, and the locket. This was not turning out so great. My mind switched to the day of my father's announcement...

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Ryuji scream "I'LL NEVER AKNOWLEDGE YOU AS MY DAD, NOT TILL THE DAY I DIE" My heart stopped, and I could tell Ryuji's dad's did as well. I couldn't just watch this.

"Okay, Hold the f¥¢k up!" I shrieked, and looked at Rin. I sped walked to Ryuji and grabbed the back scuff of his collar. Rin got Ryuji fathers. Of course me and Rin are sexy demons, so we are all likeh, super telepathic so we knew what we were doing.

Okay, not really.

Kinda.

"Kasu?! Ryuji glared at me, stabbing me in my heart. I knew he was just frustrated, but it still hurt how harshly he said my name.

I pulled on his scruff so his face was inches from mine "Shut the hell up, Ryuji. Don't you understand how freaking lucky you are?" I glared at him straight in the eyes.

Ryuji tensed up, but it seemed like he refused to be beaten by a girl, even if that girl was his friend. He snapped right back, "How about you shut-"

I punched him in the mouth "NO! You're gonna listen to us. And you're gonna listen good" I shook my head. I let go of his collar and let him drop to the ground. My head went through a flash of thoughts of what I was saying "I have no idea why you're so ticked off with your father. Neither Rin or I know. We don't have to know, though, that you get one father in your life-time, one true father. Even if you get a father-like figure who was just like your own birth father that raised you, it just isn't the same. I know that you get one dad, and you've gotta love him while he stands in front of you, NOT EVEN A FOOT AWAY FROM YOU!" I hissed "And you don't even _care_. It's not easy to build a relationship back up, believe me, but at least try. Or you will never, ever, ever, _ever,_ see him again" my voice wavered.

Rin and I looked at each other, and stood out of their way "Apologize" We said at the same time "Because we know enough that it will bite you in your a$$ tomorrow" Rin finished, narrowing his eyes.

Ryuji still didn't look convinced, maybe a bit fazed, but then cried out "SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU!" Then Rin and Ryuji began fighting. goddamnit, why couldn't there be My Little Ponies flying around?

I sighed and massaged my temples. Their acting like four-year-olds. Ryuji's dad tried calming things down like a mature adult, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW.

I couldn't take it anymore when Ryuji and Rin began fist fighting, and I ran into the middle "Okay, Nononnononononononononono" I screamed, holding them back, but then got popped in the nose by Ryuji, hard as f¥¢k.

Why does he keep hitting me?!

Rin's eyes widen, realizing what this had led to, and then he burst into flames next to me, trying to just silence everyone around him.

When the flames made contact with me, I screamed loudly as I could, backing away as far as I could. It burned. Why did it burn? I have never gotten hurt by the flames, so why now? What did I do wrong? And the worse thing was that it actually hurt. It wasn't soothing fire, like when I was a kid and burned myself. Back then, it just felt nice to me, all flames have always brought me a source of comfort... but these hurt. A lot.

I raised my hands and shook, realizing how it really felt to someone normal when they got burnt, and s#¶t babies did it hurt. Tears prickled my eyes, and I began whining loudly, backed against some railing that I wasn't paying attention to. I didn't like the feeling of pain, never had and never will. So why did I join into something so dangerous? Why did I become an Exorcist, then?

Right now, I could be sitting out on the lawn, laying out, eating some popsicle I stole. I miss that feeling of the sun when I just laid down, it warmed up my body. It made me feel relaxed, I always loved fire, and heat, but this was intense. It hurt so much, and for the first time in my life, I got an actual burn. I have burns all over my body, but this burn killed me inside from how much it hurt. My hands were scarred, and they were red and just... ugly.

My clothes were okay besides some little holes, but my whole body burned. Why did it hurt? Rin was yelling and so was Shura, but I couldn't hear anything. It was scary. Really scary. I didn't like the feeling of the flames, and it just wouldn't stop burning, goddamnit! How long is this going to last?! Doesn't it last for a minute or two?

_Please, please make it stop!_ I cried in my head, _It hurts!_

Something touched me, and I screamed loudly, huddling back quickly. Maybe someone was trying to hurt me. I didn't want to be hurt. I even got hurt when they barely laid a hand on me since the burns.

A man looked surprise and was saying something. I was too scared. Too scared. I screamed and pushed him away. I didn't want to be burned. I didn't... didn't...

At that moment in time, my mind was swelled around the thought of getting hurt by my only comfort I have ever had, and I felt like everyone was now trying to hurt me. It was stupid, but image if your own source of happiness betrayed you and hurt you.

It was a good while when I was helped up and led away. It took me a while to realize I was being touched because I was just thinking how it hurt and how much it burned. I choked back a sob, screaming and pushed the person away.

I looked up and saw it Yukio. He stumbled back slightly, the foot that he injured during the crazy trip we had when camping was put pressure on, causing him to wince. He didn't need crutches anymore, but they did have a cast around it. He couldn't put all his weight onto it without wincing. He looked shocked for a moment when I saw his face.

A guy spoke up "See, I told you. She doesn't wanna be touc-" I quickly hugged Yukio and cried into his chest. It wasn't burning as much anymore. It still hurt. Not as much, though.

Yukio was my other source of comfort, he is the best big brother I never had.

* * *

**A/N: DAAAAAWWWWWWWWBITCHINWWWWWWW **

* * *

**NEXT WEEK ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

* * *

_It was scary, really... "Daddy!" Kasu sobbed "Daddy!"_


	21. Oh Mai, Merry Christmas!

**A/N Today I realized Uisce is pronounced 'Ish-ka', not 'Uis-see'**

* * *

Quirky? Yes I am. Why is that?

IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS BIATCHES!

"JSAFNSJKENFKEFLKA" I screamed, leaping out of bed and being excited for the first time in the morning. I grabbed my heavy black jacket, then put on my red scarf. I quickly shoved my jeans on and then there came my torn up sneakers.

"USICE! GET YOUR SCALEY BOOTY UP, MY FRIEND!"

'neeeeeeegh'

I rolled my eyes, hopping up and standing on my bed so I could look up on the top bunk "Come on! We need to go Christmas shopping! I have cash to waste and regret later on! Now get up so I can transform you, I need someone to hold all the presents!" I perked.

_'I don't see why you need me to hold anything. It's not like you know a lot of people, so you don't need to buy a lot of presents'_ He lazily crawled up, stretching like a cat.

I held a hand over my heart like I had gotten shot, with a petrified expression "Uisce! I must spoil my friends, must I not?!"

_'Must you not, please'_ he begged, burying his head under the crumpled _Power Puff Girls_ sheets.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing him by the waist and picking the little water dragon up "Too bad. We're going to go shopping. If you want a present this year, you're coming" I put the demon on the floor.

Usice, seeing he had no choice if he wanted a present this year, agreed to be changed. I chanted under my breath, him then becoming a human, got him dressed into this century clothes (I made a space for him in the closet), then we got our candy a$$es outta there!

* * *

"This is so much damn fun" I smirked happily, getting another box and wrapping it up with wrapping paper.

Uisce sat nearby, wrapping up crap himself.

I have been able to keep Uisce in his human mode longer since I do it nearly everyday now when I'm too lazy to do something proactive.

Currently, I have a small present I made for Ryuji in my possession. I got a box small enough for it to fit in it, then I got a box a little bigger than the last, then another box that was a little bigger than the last, then another box, and so on. I was on the twelfth box. And for every box, I stuffed wrapping paper around it.

I got the plan when my grandfather, the ultimate prankster, had done so to my aunt one Christmas*. This will be an enjoyable Christmas.

"I feel bad for your friends. They have to deal with your idiocy"

"Hey!" I looked up, pointing at my familiar "You deal with it too" I pointed out smugly.

Uisce rolled his eyes.

A knock came from my door, and I sighed "Stupid door" I cried, standing up. Walking to the door, I opened the door slightly incase it was one of my friends. Yes, it was Rin and Yukio. "Oh mi gash, you guehs, I'm wrapping teh presents!" I whined.

Yukio rolled his eyes "We just came here under Mephisto asking us to. Rin and I were heading off to do some Christmas shopping, and we thought we'd stop by real quick to deliver the message"

I shrugged "Shoot"

"He said come to his office" Rin explained, holding a finger up. I noticed Kuro on his head, smiling at the demon real quick.

"I'll do that" I rubbed Kuro's head for a second, but then quickly pulled back "Now go, you little bastards! I need to get back to wrapping up presents" I shooed them off.

I shut the sliding door, quickly getting back to my box-a-thon. Uisce looked up at me, mid-wrapping Shiemi's Hello-Kitty watch gift "Aren't you gonna go now?"

I scoffed "Mephy can wait. It's not gonna kill the guy. He can be occupied with his dating sims, and that lasts for hours" I rolled my eyes "I only have a dozen boxes left, and it's not gonna take long" I shrugged.

Uisce gave me a glare, but then rolled his eyes "Okay, whatever"

* * *

Well, Mephy couldn't wait. He poofed me into his over-animed room while he was playing some sim date for the PS2. I was in the middle of packing in the third to last box when he decided to poof me in his pink bean bag.

"My, my. It has been three hours since I asked for you to come up" Mephisto popped the lollipop out of his mouth and looked at me with a raised brow, pausing his game.

I crossed my arms "And you told me to come to your office, not room" I said stubbornly, sinking into the bean bag.

"And I doubt you would've been there any time soon, so I just went here to play some games. Then I made the final decision I'd just bring you in here.

"You mean poof"

"Poof works too" Mephisto smirked "Now, the reason I wanted to see you is to help me with a project that I currently can't be too focused on, so I trust the project with you." He stood, facing me. My father-like man was wearing his infamous anime-freak kimono. He held a hand out to me, and I took it. He helped me stand up.

**(A/N Okay, now, you guyehs can shoot me for saying this, but, Mephy and Kasu is secretly my new OTP... /shot DON'T WORRY, IT'S NOT GONNA BE CANNON IN THIS STORY, I SWEAREH)**

I raised a brow "And what is this mysterious projo?"

"I would like you to do the Christmas party for the school this year, more like a dance actually." He explained.

My jaw dropped "People in Japan actually have dances?!"

"Nope, it's special this year. So I'm getting you to do it because you are American, and this is going to be American themed so it can be a... stress reliever for my students. They can learn how to be American in a fun way" He explained smoothly.

I pondered on the thought, then couldn't help but grin "Fuck yeah! I totally agree to this!" I cheered, then became dead serious "I needa make posters, and find some songs, and OH MI GAWSHESD I AM SO FREAKIN PUMPED NOW!" I shrieked, feeling really excited. I jumped up and down, then hopped up and latched myself around Mephisto

"YEEEEYYAH"

* * *

"Okay, so this song too..." I mumbled, scribbling_ 'Over My Head'_ by _The Fray_. Pretty much no one, besides the people knowing English, will understand the songs, which is why I'm picking ones with nice beats. Yes, judge me, I used Over My Head. Shoot me.

"Whatta ya doin'?" Ryuji asked, looking over my shoulder.

I grinned, turning towards Ryuji, getting out of my criss-cross position and now sitting on my legs. Ryuji, me, and Yukio were all eating lunch together outside, so we were sitting under some random tree "Okay, so Mephisto is putting me in charge of the dance!" I cheered.

Yukio looked at Ryuji with a raised brow, while the skunk-haired teen did the same. In sync, they looked at me, saying "What?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes "I forgot, ya'll don't roll that way. Okay, so in America, we always have Dances. Homecoming Dances, Dances to celebrate Christmas, Halloween, New Year, ect." I explained "We use it as a break from school, something to have fun with. Mephisto is doing this whole party because he says its to help students learn more of America" I finished.

Yukio nodded, and by his expression, he was thinking hard about the situation. Ryuji just shrugged, turning back around and going back to his loligagging eating.

I rolled my eyes, continuing to add songs.

"Hey, Ryuji, aren't you gonna be going to Kyoto for Christmas?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Koneko, Shima, and I are going to head home. My mom won't stop emailing me about it" he rolled his eyes.

I laughed "Oh come on, your mom is amazing" I rolled my eyes, then looked at Yukio "And Shiemi's going to spend her Christmas with her mom?"

He nodded, not looking up from what he was doing

"Then I'm going to make this as good as I can for you guys!" I cheered, fully aware that Yukio and Rin weren't going to visit their home. I changed the song on my iPod, then squealed "Ohhh! I love this song!" I cheered, slamming my back to the ground, then springing back up.

Yukio and Ryuji gave me curious looks as I squealed "What is it called? Ryuji sked me

"Sing" I said happily "It's like, I'm gettin' an eargasm"

"Oh my god" Yukio face palmed "I expect nothing less from you"

* * *

It took a lot of planning, and money, to get the whole round finished, but I finally got done with planning the dance. Mephisto had let me take over the cafeteria and got all the teachers to give the students posters to the dance. They were told to look their best in dresses, not Kimonos. The girls, I swear. The boys could rent a tux from Mephisto, while the Girls could get a dress from him as well.

Haha, making him suffer so damn bad.

I had called all my friends to help me primp up the cafeteria with sexy decorations, which were Yukio, Ryuji, Shima, Rin, Shiemi, Koneko and, sadly, I had to call Izumo and Shura in for extra help. Neeghm I hate this but so whut, I'll live... unless I die because Shura and Izumo get a crazy plan and set up an "Accident" to happen... God, I am too damn paranoid.

"Okay, Bitches!" I screamed, clasping my hands together. I stood in front of everyone who were lined up in front of me. I grinned wickedly, "I'll have the strongest work here! I want Ryuji and Rin to go and bring all the boxes in here from outside. Here" I tossed them keys, Ryuji catching them slyly

"Mephisto bought all the supplies but food, so that leaves..." I turn to Shiemi, Konekomaru, and Izumo "I have a list down on ingredients we need and such for food we're going to make. Go to the mart or wherever Japanese people go to shop at. Can't find it? Look harder. We had until tomorrow night" I told them, handing the list over to Shiemi"

I looked at Shura, Yukio, and Shima "You guys will just decorate it up all fancy and shiznuggets" I waved off "After the boys get the boxes in, of course, NOW GO!"

* * *

Oh my god. Yes. Holy crapnackets, we actually finished in time. We had finally finished with the entire event, setting up everything, cooking, holy shit it was so bad but so good.

I stared at the room in front of me, smiling at the familiarity. There were tables pushed to the side with a snack bar. We had set up tables in the back for a small interruption that explained how Americans acted during dances and how it worked, ect.

When I had finished staring at the beauty of fake snow flakes and fake snow, I turned to everyone else, who all looked like monsters. I don't blame them, we've been on this for quite some time. I couldn't help but giggle, shaking my head "You can either go and rest, or get ready for the party. Go, now. I'll go look for any flaws" I waved them off.

Everyone but Yukio and Rin left, in which they just went the opposite direction and headed towards me "Are you going to dress up for the party?" Yukio asked, crossing his arms.

Rin nodded "I've always wanted to see Kasu in a dress" His face slowly formed into a wicked grin.

I slapped Rin upside the head. I looked at Yukio, and quickly copied my moves on him. Yukio held his cheek, mouth wide open in shock "W-what?" He shook his head "What did I do?!" he asked angrily

"You were thinking it. And no, I will not be attending at all to see my fantastic work in play. I'm not one for big parties" I smiled happily "Now, my brothers" I held out both of my arms "Let's get you dressed. You have a ball to attend to" I told them happily, giving them both knowingly looks.

Rin and Yukio looked at eachother, but then looped their arms around mine. I felt happy, knowing they were both standing next to me. I loved these boys so much. They mean the world to me. I would just die if I lost them in any way. I would just... Disappear. I couldn't take it if I ever lost them. They are the two people I ever truly trusted, and I always will. They were my Romeos, without the sloppy make-out session at the balcony... and the kisses... any anything romantic in any way. Replace it with sibilingness.

* * *

"Okay, come out now. I want to see you two in your tuxes now, biatches!" I spoke, looking away from the boys as they changed in the same room with me. The only thing I could hear is the rustling of clothing, and I swear to god I wasn't watching them. I'm being serious.

Siriusly.

Ha ha, Sirus Black...

"Okay, we're done" Yukio spoke out calmly. I turned around, and my mouth opened a bit. I stared at them both, feeling pride for the two. It's like a mother seeing her children in their graduation uniforms. But, here they are, my handsome boys. Judge me, but at times, I can act like a mother to them. I coddle them sometimes, neh.

"K-Kasu! You're crying!" Rin said with a horrified expression

"No, No I'm fine" I wiped my eyes "I just... just know how your guy's father feels right now, staring at you both. My god, I get too attached to you both" I shook my head, letting out a chuckle as I proceeded to wipe a tear from my eyes with my thumb.

Yukio and Rin went silent, but then Yukio spoke up "Well, I now know one day you'd make a good mother. You always care for us, Kasu. And I'm so grateful for that. So is Rin" He explained, shoving his hands into his pockets. My god, they both looked so darn sexy in those tuxes.

"Holy shit, I hate you, Okumura. I'm gonna cry because of your ass" I shook my head, walking up to them both and prepping them up for the dance. They must look as dashing as they could.

"Oh!" I turned around, springing to my back pack I brought up here and took two wrappers out "Here, incase you meet someone real nice" I put one in each of their hands, giving them a genuine smile.

The twins looked down in their hands, and at the same time, their faces became bright red "OH MY GOD A CONDOM!" Rin screeched, throwing the object to the floor.

Yep, I love these boys.

* * *

I sat outside, mug in my hands and curled into a blanket outside. Uisce was tucked into the blanket in my lap, keeping me even more warm. It was extremely cold because it was snowing, but I loved it. Uisce and I were currently on the roof, just enjoying the comfortable silent that was exchanged between us. I was basically just thinking over my life... I did it a lot when I had time to do it. Gave me something to do when no one was around.

I would go to the dance, but it's not Kasu-like. On top of that, I don't want to go. I'd be stuck with confused Japanese kids, and that's the last thing I wanted. Holy crap, I'd just shiver up and die in a hole if something like that happened. Terrifying.

"So, why aren't you at the fancy nancy dance?" I heard someone a little too familiar speak up.

I rolled my eyes "Hello, Ryuji. Unusual to find you here" I smirked, taking an earphone out. I was in the middle of listening to a rock band.

He gave me a closed mouth smile, shoving his hands into his pockets "So, you gonna answer?" He asked in a cocky tone.

I snorted "Because, I rather not be trampled over my sweaty teenagers learning how to be American. All you do is screw around, and I do plenty of that alone" I explained, taking a long sip of my mug, ignoring how it hurt my throat. At least it was hot, not freezing. Why am I sitting out here? Holy cracker jackers, it's freezing out here!

Ryuji nodded, accepting the answer from me. He walked right next to me, crouching down and staring in front of us, enjoying the view. From the roof of the school, you could see a lot. You could see everything on the crowded island, and I loved it. It was beautiful since it was dark out, and all the lights stood out.

How did I get a chair and blanket and hot chocolate up here, on the roof of the school? Mephisto.

I smiled, shaking my head "I can't remember the last time I even cared about Christmas, let alone buy gifts." Uisce perked his ears, interested in the new topic he's never heard of. Ryuji looked at me, and I turned my head to him "I adored Christmas as a kid, and every year, we would watch the Tree downtown light up. They'd let everyone pick out a cookie ornimite, then attach a piece of paper to it. After you do that, you'd hang it on the tree. What you wrote on it was what you wanted for the New Year, and what you would change. I wish that I was back home so I could do that" I explained to him, shrugging "But, too far away for that" I said carelessly.

Ryuji kept watching me, and I kept m eyes to him, raising a brow "Is my face that interesting?" I asked.

He smiled, shaking his head "Nah, too many pimples for that" He joked.

I rolled my eyes, drinking more of my hot chocolate "Well" I sighed "Christmas is tomorrow, and you have some where to be heading to. So go ahead and get ready, I rather not keep you bunched up in here" I smiled, and Ryuji nodded slowly

"But, aren't you going to be alone?"

"I have Yukio and Rin" I shrugged.

He raised a brow "Rin told me they were visiting their home, though. Yesterday while we were bringing the boxes in"

I stopped in place, listening to Ryuji. Alone on Christmas? That isn't a first. I shrugged "Oh well. I have one last person I can celebrate with. Me and the headmaster are close, and he pinkie promised me that he'd celebrate with me. Uisce will be here too. So I'm good" I looked at Ryuji, smiling "Now go get your fine ass packed up. Go see your mom" I told him.

Ryui gave me a soft smile, standing up and turning around. I slapped his butt playfully as he walked off.

* * *

I sat on my bed, doing my homework Mephisto gave me to test me on my abilities with being a Medic. I knew I was getting a most correct.

It was Christmas night, and everyone was off at their homes. I was planning to give them their gifts once they came back so I could watch Ryuji unwrap his gifts with everyone else. It would be worth it. Mephisto said he had planning to do, and apologized for not being able to celebrate. I brushed it off, and just celebrated with Uisce, giving him his gift. The first was a chew-toy as a joke, then a new blanket to lay in. I kept giving him sheets, but they were too thin for the demon to keep him warm, in which he slept with me every night to be warmer. He gave me a picture he drew, which looked like a four uear old's drawing. I laughed, but said thank you and framed it because it was so adorable and sweet.

A soft knock came from the door, and I looked up "Come in!" I shouted, pushing up my glasses. Yes, I had glasses. I was far-sighted, so when I did my homework, I had to use my glasses. I got them at the beginning of the school year because now I'm studying more and more.

I turned around in my rolly chair, watched as the sliding door opened. What was revealed was not expected.

Everyone, Ryuji, Rin, Shiemi, Konekomaru, Shima, Yukio, barged in, Shima carrying in a white fake mini Christmas tree, Ornimites falling off the tree and breaking as they hit the ground while everyone else had at least three presents. I held a hand over my mouth with a huge smile, Uisce looking down from the top bunk in confusion.

They got in a line in front of me, Shima slamming the tree to the ground which caused one last ornimite to fall and break. They all stood there, chest puffed out with dead serious faces. I didn't know how long it was until they spoke "Merry Christmas!" They all shouted at the same time.

I smiled, standing up and putting my glasses on my table "Oh god, how cliché can you guys be?" I laughed "Staying with the lonely girl on Christmas? Not visiting your own families?" I asked, crossing my arms.

They finally relaxed, Ryuji smiled "Originally I was going to stay, but then Shima and Konekomaru stayed as well. Then Rin and Yukio. Then Shiemi."

"Ryuji told us about what you did every Christmas, and I told Mephisto" Rin explained

"So get your jacket on" Yukio finished, and I raised a brow. I grabbed my jacket, Uisce stretching out then flying down to my shoulder. He rested there as we left my room. The dorms were quite, most of the girls had gone home for the holidays after the dance. I actually liked the silence. Every night they'd have a slumber party next door, which was probably the most annoying thing I have ever heard. I sometimes couldn't sleep because of them.

We watched everyone's back, curious of what they were doing. They suddenly stopped, and looked back at me "Here Kasu-Chan" Shiemi said shyly, walking behind me and putting a blind fold over my eyes.

I snorted "How cliché can this get?" I asked, amused.

"Ohh, pretty cliché" Shima said. I could pretty much hear his eyes roll.

I was walked out by Shiemi and Koneko. The only reason why I knew it was them is because Shiemi's hands are soft and feninem. Koneko's are small.

I felt a rush of cold hit me, instantly sensing that we were now outside. I heard the snow crunch under my sneakers, as I could hear snow crunch from under everyone else's shoes. I didn't know how far we walked until they stopped me, but I felt Koneko and Shiemi's hands slip away from my grip. The blind fold fell off of my eyes, and I squinted as a briht light suddenly was flashed against my eyes. Once my eyes were used to the light, the first thing I saw was a Christmas tree.

The Christmas tree was still in contact with the ground, but was decorated with bright lights and orinimates. I looked exactly like the one from when I was a child, but smaller. It almost as big. It never snowed where I was from, so the snow was a new attachment. It looked stunning. I felt something be put in my bands, and I looked to my side at Koneko, who was smiling at me brightly. I looked in my hand, seeing a hard cookie that was blank, just as I remembered.

I looked up, looking at everyone. They were all smiling in high hopes, then I looked up at the tree. I didn't have any cheesy flash backs about hanging up the cookies on the tree. Instead, I thought how honorable my father was. No, is. How honorable he _is_. I really miss him, and wish I could see him. I couldn't help but bust out sobbing, in which Uisce began panicking along with everyone else "M-My god! Y-you guys a-are so-so cliché!" I choked out, shaking.

I felt an arm around me, and I don't care who it was, I just wanted a hug.

After I finished crying, I wrote on my cookie: _'I want a Xbox 360'_. Just because this is emotional doesn't mean I ain't writing what I want. I want a god damn Xbox, and Santa's getting me one next year or I will cut that b¶†¢h.

**A/N Merry Christmas from IAYL! I hope it won't be crappy!**

**Kasu: Merry Christmas you guys, thank you all so much for reading and coming back every Thursday to check on the next chapter. With out you guys, well, we'd be naked Mama Llamas with no babies. You are all amazing in everyway possible! I hope you all get the gifts you wanted and are enjoying them right now. Bye!**

**I would like you all to know that all if your questions will be answered along in the series, but a lot more questions will be brought up along the way because I'm that much of a b¶†¢hy author! If you have any questions, feel free to ask down in the reviews. Happy and Merry Christmas!**

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON CHRISTMAS, LIKE I HAVE SAID, I DON'T HAVE MY LAPTOP YET, SO IT'S UP TO MY BROTHER IF I CAN UPDATE AND MY MOM GOT HER COMPUTER BACK, SO, YEAAHAHH...**


	22. Oh Mai, Flash Backs!

**A/N TWEEEÉNTYYYYYYYYŸ**

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"Suguro's acting up"... Suddenly, Ryuji grabbed onto his dad's shoulders and yelled "Long time no see, pops"... "We don't have to know, though, that you get one father in your life-time, one true father"... Rin's eyes widen, realizing what this had led to, and then he burst into flames next to me, trying to just silence everyone around him. When the flames made contact with me, I screamed loudly as I could, backing away as far as I could. It burned. Why did it burn?... _Please, please make it stop!_ I cried in my head, _It hurts!_... I quickly hugged Yukio and cried into his chest. It wasn't burning as much anymore. It still hurt. Not as much, though. Yukio was my other source of comfort, he is the best big brother I never had._

* * *

**NOW:**

It was scary, really.

When I woke up, Yukio was getting ready to go somewhere, but I don't know where. I didn't want my brother figure leaving me all alone.

"Yukio. Pick me up. I'm coming" I said, simply. My throat hurt, so did my cheek and hands, and arms. Why did it hurt so much? Why did it burn? Then I remembered and frowned.

Yukio turned around, having his foot in a cast so he could walk around, foot still protected "No, you're going with Mephisto. You're injured enough" He frowned.

I looked at Ucise. My eyes went from my familiar to my father-like figure "Please, Mephisto. Please" I pleded quietly. I was too exhausted to speak in Japanese, it was too much work.

He shook his head with his infamous smirk "Nu-uh! I need you to get okay" He said in a cocky tone. You know that funny feeling you get in your throat and feeling in your nose before you cry?

"Please... I wanna help" I pleaded, on the edge of crying

"Come on, Kasu" Mephisto sighed and walked to me, picking me up

"P-please. I don't wanna sleep, I'm not weak. I wanna help" I sounded like a five-year-old whose mom was leaving for work "I wanna help. I wanna help" I sobbed out. It burned, my body burned.

I looked at Yukio for help, but he was gone. I sobbed again, falling asleep.

**(A/N D'aawwww... she so fragile... ;3)**

* * *

It was scary, really.

When Kasu woke up, she came face to face with a creepy face staring right at her, covering her view completely. A scary face.

She screamed and launched out of her bed "EKKKK!" MayuNikaSuki shrieked. She crawled back so she was up against the head-board.

She herd laughing, no, cackling, and the person who scared her was wearing a mask, then took it off "Did-did you see your face?!" The person laughed, and it was none other than her sister

"You big meanie!" Kasu cried, shoving her sister, then she jumped off the bed and sprinted down the stairs

"Daddy!" Kasu sobbed "Daddy!" She ran to the living room and saw her dad, then clinged to his legs for dear life "Daddy! Ally scared me!" She cried out.

Her father looked a little surprised by her sudden out burst, but then smiled warmly "Awww, it's okay sweetheart" Her father bent down and picked Kasu up. Little stubble of blonde hair stuck out from her fathers chin, and the smell of the woods filled the child's nose, which calmed her down almost instantly.

Ally came down and let out an aggravated sigh, ticked off with the fact her cry-baby sister had tattle tailed on her. "Shes such a baby!" Whined the girl

"That was very mean, Ally. Apologize" Her father said smoothly, crouching down and placing Kasu on the floor gently

"I'm sorry" Grumbled Ally as she fiddled with the end of her shirt.

"Look her in the eyes when you apologize and speak clearer" Their father explained, then the child crossed her arms stubbornly, puffing her cheeks. She looked directly into her older sister's eyes "I'm sorry" she huffed out.

Kasu grinned in victory and nodded "You are forgiven!" She cheered, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes

"Now. Who wants blue berry pancakes?" Their father asked, putting a hand on both of their backs. The children cheered, sprinting to the kitchen. There was Kasu and Ally's mother, Jessica.

"Hello there, Kasu and Ally" she smiled and kissed their dad "Morning James" he kissed Jessica back and grabbed three plates in which each had at least three pancakes

"Your not superman, sweetheart" Jessica rolled her eyes. James just grinned and walked to the table carefully, putting them down. The children cheered as their mother rolled her eyes and sat down

"So I guess I am superman?" He said in a cocky tone, but Jessica just shook her head and got everyone seated.

As they ate in comfortable silence, James soon cleared his throat "So, girls" Jessica tensed up a bit as she ate and the children looked up

"Yeppures, daddy?" Kasu grinned.

James pushed his plate of half eaten pancakes forward and played with his thumbs "So, you know how people be good and help out in the Army?"

Ally lit up "Like Macy's Mommy?"

James bit his lip, remembering Macy's mother had died in the Army "Yeah... what would you think on me going?"

Ally grinned "That would be awesome Daddy! Then you'd be a real superhero!" She cheered.

Jessica smiled "I agree" as they chatted, Kasu sat there. She didn't want him to go. She was about to say something when her dad spoke up

"Okay then, that's good. Because I'm leaving for the army tomorrow. I didn't know how to tell you girls" he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck

"_**WHAT?!**_" Kasu shot up, standing in the chair, head suddenly feeling dizzy, but she ignored it. There was a serious problem here, daddy was leaving her! "But I don't want Daddy to leave!" She screamed.

Her father sat there for a moment, shocked at his child's reaction. He began to stutter "Well, I have to-"

"But I _**DON'T WAN'T**_ you to go! I want you here!" She pouted.

Jessica frowned "MayuNikaSuki, he has to go" she said in a caring voice in attempt to calm their daughter down

"But I don't want him to! Why can't you stay?!" Kasu cried out

"Because I already-"

Kasu didn't let her daddy continue "NO! I WANT YOU TO STAY! IF YOU CANT STAY THEN... THEN... then..." she tried to find something, then finally blurted out "**_I HATE YOU, DADDY!_**" She jumped out of the chair, and ran off

"Oh, Mayu!" Her mom stood, but Kasu had already got to her room and slammed the door, locking it.

She herd of stories of when Daddy's left, either to the army or to get some food or something. They never came back. Like Holly's Daddy.

He and her mommy got in a fight and he left, never coming back. Same with Kristan, Maple, and Brianna's. They never came back. Now her daddy won't come back either. She hated him for it. Hated.

Three months passed and Kasu forgave her father after the first month. She was explained what happens to Daddy's in the Army. Britney and Lindy's came back from the Army, so hers will too! Her and her father haven't been able to talk, but that was okay, he could visit! She couldn't wait to apologize!

Kasu ran into her house after a day at school, throwing her back pack to the floor, and slammed the door shut "I'm hooome! Any word from Da-" suddenly, crying hit her ears. Kasu froze for a moment and just listened to the familiar wails. It was her mom. She had never heard her cry, but she could just recognize it

"Mommy?" The child walked to the living room and saw her sister comforting her mother, crying as well. She looked mature for just being a kid "Mommy? Ally?" Ally looked at her sister, and busted out crying again "Whats the matter?" Kasu took a step closer.

This time, her mom looked up "Mayu... Mayu... D-Daddy won't be home... for-for a lo-long time" Her mom began sobbing even louder.

Kasu's eyes widen. "N-no! Daddy will come home! Brittney and Lindy said so-"

"WELL BRITNEY AND LINDY ARE FULL OF S#¶T!" **(A/N Yeah, best way to comfort your daughter. Nice job, mom! I'm sorry, it just is funny to me)** She screamed.

Kasu sat there, confused, feeling a sharpness of pain when her mom had screamed at her. It was the first in her entire life that's ever happened. She didn't understand. She didn't. Why was she lying? Why? Britney didn't lie to her, never ever, she's her best friend.

Kasu shook her head "Your lying, mo-"

"YOUR DAD IS DEAD, MAYUNIKASUKI! DEAD!" Jessica screamed, sobbing harder. Ally cried louder also. Her chest ripped apart as her mom tried getting her to convince her that her dad was gone for good. Kasu frowned, shaking her head "Nu-uh... no" she looked down "Nu-uh... No, no no no" she fiddled with the rim of her dress as she shook her head "Daddy is coming bac-"

"NO HE IS NOT!"

"HE _IS_ MOMMY! HE PROMI-"

"WELL NO ALL PROMISES ARE KEPT! GROW UP, MAYUNIKASUKI! HE'S DEAD" Her mom screamed.

Kasu glared at her mom "Liar! LIAR LIAR LIAR!" The child ran to her room and slammed the door thinking, _Daddy is coming home, daddy is coming home, daddy is coming home..._

Days past and she stayed by a window at the front of the house, waiting for her dad. She got skinner and paler, no longer being a chubby child who loved going outside to play. She didn't even look like a kid after a while, being neglected and having to make food for herself, dress herself, growing up herself. She wasn't okay.

MayuNikaSuki Johnson never left that window, not for 5 years.

* * *

When I woke up, Mephisto wasn't there in a different room. I was alone. That is until Suguro's mother came in with some gauzes and ointment "Oh, Kasu. You're okay. Let me check your burns" she walked over.

I felt scared at the moment, and crawled out of the sheets, backing away "Where's Yukio, Rin, and the others?" I questioned

"Their off with the other's fighting. Let me see your burns" She walked closer. I backed up even more till my back touched the wall, a horrified expression across my face. My eyes darted to the window and I shot up, then darted to the window, jumping out quickly

"JOHNSON-CHAN!" She screamed to me. My whole body ached as I ran, my burns stretching out while my feel slammed against the bare floor. I was in a kimono which was ankle-length, making it harder and harder to run. I stopped for a moment and stretched it out until it had ripped, making it just above the knee, so now I could run easier

"I saw her...here!'" They were looking for me. I don't care if I'm hurt, I need to get to Rin and Yukio or... or... or they'll never come home..

Demons were flashing before me, trying to stop me, but I just grabbed the nearest branch or pine cone, then threw it at them. I got smacked around, but I refused to stop running. I didn't know where they were, but I just kept going, only hoping to find them.

I ran and ran, ignoring that my feet were aching from the stickers, burrs, and needles on the ground. It hurt, a lot... But I continued on, ignoring the burn pains and my feet. I kept running recklessly and ended up tripping, then sobbed out. I hated this so much, I'm going to lose them, I'm not going to...

I got up, shaking. No, no no no. I will save them, they will come back... Where was Ucise? Was he okay? I hoped so.

I suddenly heard something, someone yelling "JOHNSON-CHAN!" I turned around, seeing Shima's brother, Juzo. I back up, tripping backwards and crawling away quickly.

He ran to me with a furrowed brow. I backed up, eyes wide with fear. No, no, they're going to hurt me, I just knew it. I don't know why, I knew that they weren't, but at the same time, me as a kid was yelling out that they were.

And I believed it, mostly.

"We're not going to hurt you... my god, what happened to you?" I didn't know myself, I had no idea what I looked like.

I shook my head, petrified

"Please, come here" The way his voice was so kind and soothing... I slowly stood, and cautiously. My inner me screamed, but I did my best to block her out. He nodded to me, encouraging me to come closer, and lightly grabbed my arm

"It's okay, get on my back. I need to find somewhere for you to rest" He told me. I got up on his back with caution, scared something would happen. He got comfortable with me on his back, and they began running.

I didn't know what happened, I didn't know how much time passed, but we made it to _him_.

* * *

**Me- Yay! We're starting the twentieth chapter with cliff hangers! Woo!**

**NEXT WEEK ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"G-Get away!" My voice was unfamiliar, and I felt my red deep flames licking off my skin, but it soothed me, didn't hurt me "BACK OFF B¶†¢H!" I shrieked...I woke up and stared at Mephisto above me. He gave me a mischievous smirk and I bolted up, screaming "Where are they?! Are they okay?"_


	23. Oh Mai, Answers, BIATCH!

**A/N I'm editing this on the 28th in November D**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_It was scary, really. When I woke up, Yukio was getting ready to go somewhere, but I don't know where... "Please, Mephisto. Please" I pleded quietly. I was too exhausted to speak in Japanese, it was too much work... "Please... I wanna help"I pleaded, on the edge of crying... "So, you know how people be good and help out in the Army?" Ally lit up "Like Macy's Mommy?" James bit his lip, remembering Macy's mother had died in the Army "Yeah... what would you think on me going?"..."NO! I WANT YOU TO STAY! IF YOU CANT STAY THEN... THEN... then..." she tried to find something, then finally blurted out "_**I HATE YOU, DADDY!**_"... I suddenly heard something, someone yelling "JOHNSON-CHAN!" I turned around, seeing Shima's brother, Juzo... I didn't know what happened, I didn't know how much time passed, but we made it to _him_._

* * *

**NOW:**

I looked up, hearing some person's voice. At first I saw a demon, and I began screaming, eyes widen in fear, but then I heard someone yell my name which brought me all kind of relief. I quickly twisted my head around to see Yukio

"Yukio!" I quickly scrambled off of Juzo's back and tackled Yukio, hurting a bit from the pressure on my burns.

I held onto him for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder "Y-Yukio, you-you're okay" I cried out, choking on my own sobs. I can save him, and now I need to find Rin. I need to find him or something bad'll happen

"Of course I'm okay, but Kasu, why are you here?" He asked. I wasn't able to answer when a guy with a beard asked "Hey, are you okay?" Yukio looked up and said

"I can fight"

Looking down, I let go "I thought you'll be gone like daddy" I whispered, causing his eyes to widen in shock. He didn't know much about my past, and he thought I had my dad back home and he was divorced to my mother "I thought you'd d-die" I choked out.

Yukio obviously couldn't deal with this at the moment, and he stood. He put his glasses on and looked forward. His cast was still on, but slightly damaged. I had no idea how he was able to even maneuver around with it so broken.

My whole body ached like hell! Damn, this sucks more than when I was five and I stuck those two crayons up my nose and had to go to the emergency room...

"He absorbed it!" Wait, whut? I looked up

"according to the '_Diagram of Magical Element Formation_', when the same magical elements are used, The weaker one will be absorbed by the stronger one" I stared with interest, completely familiar with the Diagram.

I looked over at the demon, and I realized he had flames, and I scooted back in fear... flames... as silly as it may seem, I officially saw it terrifying. Everyone didn't notice, which was good... I backed up slowly, hoping not to be noticed

"I'm bored, so I guess I'll get rid of you all" The Demon said with a dull tone to the group of men. My eyes widen seeing the flames coming closer and closer. Then they were stopped. A barrier had been put up and stopped them, but they were still coming.

I stared and stared, then one of the guys got thrown back. I screamed a bit and moved out of the way of him. Yukio, Yukio isn't gonna be okay, I have to make sure he's okay. I couldn't let this all fall apart, I had to suck up my fears and take part in this. I didn't come so I could stare at them like a two-year-old, I came so I could protect my friend. My brother. He's my best friend.

They were fighting, but it was a blurr. It all went so fast. Next thing I knew, Juzo had attacked the man of flames but failed, failed terribly. "You've gotta think hard before you at!" The demon yelled out. I looked around, knowing what would happen, but I had to step up. I slowly stood and scowled, feeling my tail unraveling from the Kimono and peeking up from the other end

"G-Get away!" My voice was unfamiliar, and I felt my red deep flames licking off my skin, but it soothed me, didn't hurt me "BACK OFF B¶†¢H!" I shrieked, running forward and jumping up, fist raised and ready to make contact with the man's face.

Last thing I heard from the demon was the amazement in his face was extremely happy. He whispered something and my eyes widen just as my fist made contact as I heard what he said.

I shot back, tail whipping dangerously behind me. I watched the man as his head twisted up crookedly, smile wicked and unreal "I have read much about you" he said in joy, then began cackling like a wild man. Damn, he would be great in _The Wizard of Oz_.

I tighten my fist and snapped at him "Shuddup, old hag!" I shouted, and I felt my horn expand out of my head, and I felt like I lost all consciousness to the world. I was oblivious to what was going around me, and it was frightening.

* * *

I didn't remember what I was doing while I was unconscious, also along what I was dreaming about. I woke up and stared at Mephisto above me. He gave me a mischievous smirk and I bolted up, screaming "Where are they?! Are they okay?" I looked around frantically, realizing I was in a forest.

My right arm was numb, and I guessed a big fight happened that caused that to happen to my arm.

I began thinking about turning into.. that thing... that demon What did I become? I felt so out of control. It was pouring, and I was soaking wet, but suddenly a umbrella appeared above me that just floated in the air to protect me from the rain, following my every move.

Mephisto patted my head "No no, they're fine" he smiled, and I began freaking out

"Where are they, I need to find them, they need me" I tried running away, but I was held back by Mephisto. My eyes widen and I looked back, but quickly became serious "Let go, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"No" I became surprised that the man I loved and trusted more than the world, who was always cool and awesome, agreed to anything, said no.

"'_No_'?!" I shouted

"My my, I have spoiled you so. I must stop giving you what you want" He mused.

I glared at him"What the f¥¢k is wrong with you?" I hissed

"No, nothing is wrong with me. It's you who needs help" he explained smoothly.

I couldn't believe who was in front of me, it's not Mephisto! Mephisto is awesome! He's better than _this_ "We need to f¥¢king find Rin and Yukio, they're not okay! What the f¥¢k is up with you, you dou-" His hand was slapped over my mouth

"Now, now MayuNikaSuki, don't you even think about finishing that sentence." I scowled "Now lay down and I will tell you" I stared and stared at Mephisto, not sure if I should follow along. Well, What do I have to lose? All I have is my comic books, clothes, tail, and life. Oh wait, I HAVE EVERYTHING TO LOOSE!

I sighed, seeing no way out of this, and watched as a chair popped out of no where and laid my head in his lap as I rested on the long couch. He brushed my wet hair though his gloved hands.

My arm remained numb

I realized I felt no pain, and stared at my hands, realizing they were completely healed, but scarred. He popped a blanket out of no where, pulling it over me so I began getting warmer

"Why can't you just stop this? Why am I healed? Why won't you le-"

"Shh, shh... Just one question at a time" He grinned at me. I hated him so much right now, and wanted to burn off his lips

"Why don't you stop this? I know you can. It's possible. I mean, being the demon you are" I asked. He just shrugged

"I have my reasons" was all he answered with. He has his **_reasons_**? Well I have my reasons to smack him right upside his head, but you don't see me doing it, now do you? I kept my cool

"Why... Why am I healed?" I asked, bring my hands up to look at them, gazing at the recovered injuries. They were burning not long ago. How long was I passed out? My arm was slightly hard to lift up from it being numb, but I was able to.

He chuckled deeply "Your flames, my dear. They healed you when they emerged out of you" he spoke smoothly, and I continued to stare, listening to the rain surrounding me, but didn't touch me. I looked up at Mephisto and looked at his playful expression.

_Don't burn him, don't burn him..._ I thought, having to get what I needed out of him. A new questioned appeared in my head "Why won't let me see Yukio or Rin?" He stopped brushing my hair with his fingers for a moment, but continued quickly

"Because, You're not supposed to be here" He smiled at me

"Wait, what?" I sat up quickly, eyes widen with surprise

"Lay down, MayuNikaSuki" He eased me down and I relaxed. I stared at him as he brushed my drying hair through his fingers

"So why aren't I supposed to be here?" I repeated. He stopped and stared at him "Well,"

* * *

**A/N HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHHAHAHA HAHAHAHABAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHWHH INTBTSRSCOLVOIFGZLVLIAFAF i'mabitch.**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"The reason why is because you're..._

_"Kasu-chan! Kasu-chan! Did'ja see? I saved all these people here! See Yukio, I'll surpass you one day!" I smiled, feeling happy for Rin...Yukio __PUNCHED_ Rin "DONT BE A FOOL!" Yukio screamed "DO YOU KNOW YOUR SITUATION?!"..."OH GIRAFFE S£X!" I shouted, and then helped Rin... 

_In the middle of the night, I woke up to the sound of a faint knock at the bedroom sliding door thingie...My eyes widen when I saw it was Juzo... He carefully and quietly opened the door, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room. I tried pulling my arm away, but he squeezed it tighter and lead me outside... "L-Let go!" I cried, beginning to pound on his arm "Now!" I screamed, but he slapped a hand to my mouth._


	24. Oh Mai, New Years!

**A/N Okay, I was going to make some long a$$ chapter about New Years, but I was too damn lazy, so, Mama Llama will just give you some small s#¶†ty chapter thats really clichéish, so yeah... Enjoy my Llama Babies**

* * *

The clock was ticking down, and everyone was screaming down in Japanese, but I just stared quietly, thinking about what I would do differently this year. I would protect Rin and Yukio, I wouldn't cry anymore, I wouldn't get burned anymore, and I would have to deal with Izumo, not trying to punch her anymore. Hopefully.

I heard people counting down in Japanese, but for some reason, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I just couldn't. I was too busy thinking about my father, and my life in general.

Yukio and Rin had gone home as I had forced them to visit it. Even though Father Fujimoto had passed on, they still had others waiting for them. I wanted everyone to be with their familes, and I had Mephisto to spend my New Years with. He stood right next to me, that stupid smirk on his face as always. It sometimes gets _really_ creepy, I had to admit.

"So" He spoke in English "Ten more seconds. Any wishes?"

I could suddenly make out what everyone was saying.

_"TEN_

_NINE_

_EIGHT..."_

I sat there, blank expression. I wish time would freeze so I wouldn't have to deal with the fututre, but that was unrealistic.

_"SEVEN_

_SIX_

_FIVE..."_

I wished that I could have all the god damn chocolate in this damnned world, but once again, unrealistic. F#¢k.

_"FOUR_

_THREE_

_TWO..."_

"I wish that Rin and Yukio would have a happy life, with or without me"

_**"ONE!"**_

Then confetti and s#¶† came out of no where, everyone flipping their own s#¶†, ect. Regular New Years crap.

I heard a buzz come from my back pocket, and I grabbed my phone. I flipped it open, looking down at the text message I had gotten. It was from Yukio's phone, but I knew the message was from both of them.

* * *

**FROM PRINCE DOUCHEBAG:**

_Happy New Years, Kasu-chan._

* * *

Then there was a picture of Yukio and Rin smiling, Yukio holding a sign saying _'We Love You'_. I smiled, digging through my satchel I had over my shoulder, digging out my markers. I handed it to Mephisto, yelling over the screeching people that were over doing New Years "Here, write '_Love you too'_ right here!" I pointed to a certian part of my body after I took my scarf and jacket off.

Mephisto raised a brow, but didn't question me. He did as told, then I asked him to take a picture. He did that too. I sent it kto Rin and Yukio, getting a message right back from them.

* * *

**FROM PRINCE DOUCHEBAG:**

_...You wrote the word 'Love' on your forhead and 'You Too' on your collarbone? Did you use sharpie?_

* * *

**REPLY:**

_Psh! Of course I didn't use sharpie!_

* * *

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the marker from Mephisto. I looked at it and guess what it said? Sharpie.

Welp.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Years, I will spend my time and celebrate by crying over ****tragedy fics for Homestuck :) **

**And I'd like to say, Rest In Peace, Dick Clark, you were on my TV screen for twelve years and you make it a hella a lot funny. **


	25. Oh Mai, ANOTHER srsly talk!

**LAST TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_I slowly stood and scowled, feeling my tail unraveling from the Kimono and peeking up from the other end "G-Get away!" My voice was unfamiliar... "BACK OFF B¶†¢H!"... He whispered something and my eyes widen just as my fist made contact as I heard what he said... I shot back, tail whipping dangerously behind me. I watched the man as his head twisted up crookedly, smile wicked and unreal... "I have read much about you" he said in joy, then began cackling like a wild man..._

_"Why won't let me see Yukio or Rin?" He stopped brushing my hair with his fingers for a moment, but continued quickly "Because, You're not supposed to be here" He smiled at me "Wait, what?" I sat up quickly, eyes widen with surprise..._

_"So why aren't I supposed to be here?" I repeated. He stopped and stared at him "Well,"_

* * *

**NOW:**

"The reason why is because you're-"

"KASU!

"KASU?!" I sat up quickly, right before Mephisto could answer

"YUKIO? RIN!" I screamed back, sitting up. I scrambled up and ran away, out into a clearing. Mephisto didn't stop me when I left; I even looked back as I ran. I looked at him and he was grinning. At first I was thinking _'What the f¥¢k is wrong with you, my good sir?'_ Because I thought about what happened before, but I just looked ahead and kept running.

_"Tuck your tail in, dear"_ I heard Mephisto echo in my head, and I stopped before going beyond the bushes.

Should I really reveal myself? I was already shown to Shima's brother and his teammates...

_No._ I tucked my tail back in, then covered my ears with my hair.

I could deny the fact all I wanted, and maybe, _maybe_ I could continue regularly.

I took a step out of the bushes and I saw Yukio and Rin, with many others, causing me to grin and tear up. Judge me, let that demon dude I attack stick his thumb up your a$$, because I was happy and I could care less about crying. My boys were okay.

I yelled out, "Yukio! Rin!" And they quickly turned to me. Seeing their faces finally broke me down to sobs. _They're okay, oh my god they're okay, they made it back to me safely_.

I ran to them, jumping up and giving them both a tackle hug, arm around one twin while the my other arm was around the other twin. I kept kissing their cheeks, as I cried, yelling "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" jokingly, while Rin just chuckled.

I let go, breathing in deeply and waving my face, blinking away remaining tears that were only made to come back when I saw Uisce. I hugged the demon and we had a mini reunion

_'Are you okay, Ka-'_ he was cut off by Rin

"Kasu-chan! Kasu-chan! Did'ja see? I saved all these people here! See Yukio, I'll surpass you one day!" I smiled, feeling happy for Rin

"Y-"

holiesheetyukiojustpunchedri n.

Yukio _PUNCHED_ Rin "DONT BE A FOOL!" Yukio screamed "DO YOU KNOW YOUR SITUATION?!" Let's be honest here. His screaming is sure as hell a lot more scarier than the demon guy I punched. I looked around, and everyone was sure as hell as shocked as I was.

"I do... I do understand my situation. I am Satan's son and I can't run away from this" I stared at Rin for a long time. That is until he passed out.

"OH GIRAFFE S£X!" I shouted, and then helped Rin.

* * *

A while passed and everyone was being taken away for medical care while I sat in the house with a bored expression, thinking over the day. Multiple times I was approached and asked if I needed help, but I rudely objected. Uisce was off making sure there was nothing going on outside.

While I sat in the corner of Rin and I's room, I stared at the locket in my hands, my head surrounding all the crazy s#¶t popping up in Kyoto. I swear to go, if every visit is gonna be like this, then I'm never coming back. My attention darted to the way Mephisto had acted, it was familiar... and being in my rage out mode was also familiar, but not when I got mad back in the dorms with only Uisce to watch, it was familiar because of the forest surrounding me...

My head hurt to think of it, so I just gazed at the locket. It was calling for me, begging I put it on, but I was too scared to do so. It just didn't seem right...

Pain coursed through my arm, and I held it as I groaned at the pain. It's been hurting ever since I got away from Mephisto, but it was only little sparks. Now, it feels like a bad case of PMs in my arm, it that makes sense. iT JUST REALLY FUCKING HURTS.

Another man came in and asked if I needed care, and I snapped at him in refusal. I didn't want to me touched, by anyone. When I thought about hugging someone again or someone patting me, I thought of Mephisto and how he had that wicked grin on his face. It was... honestly creepy. I didn't want to remember him at the moment.

Yukio came into the room I was in and shut the door behind him while I scrambled to put the necklace back into the box "Kasu, why won't you be cared for?" He asked.

I just stared at the ceiling, drawing my knees to my chest "Kasu" he said and walked over to me.

I stayed quiet "MayuNikaSuki, answer me right now" I quickly looked baffle, and turned my head towards him. He never called me my first name.

_**Never.**_

"I-I... I don't want it" I choked out. He scared me more than the world, like when you refuse to go clean your room when your Dad ask, but instantly go when your Mom does.

"Come here, Kasu" he sighed. Kneeling down, he began to examine my face, my arms, and legs (which was extremely awkward) then searched his bag "Here" he handed me a mirror.

I held it up, getting ready to see. What I saw was terrible. Burn marks from when Rin set fire to me scarred my right side of my face, making it smooth and lumpy and a part of my ear was burned off, along with hair when I moved it back. My hair was dirty and mud/leaf filled, the red, orange, and white dye in my hair was faded, but from being colored so often, just previous faded colors were shown. My ear piercings were gone.

I swallowed, knowing that I could be terribly burnt to the point where you could see my bone or something, but still, they were pretty back. I could still open and close my eye regularly, but my right eyebrow was burned off.

I looked down at the black box next to me, thinking about my piercings that were once along my ear now gone. They were a gift... and so was the locket. I put the mirror down, forgetting of my horrid appearance. I took out my locket and stared at it with a blank expression. I spoke out weakly "Hey, can you put this on me?"

This was a bad idea, but I didn't know why, it felt like it.

The teen stared for a moment, the glare off his glasses not showing his eyes, and nodded, then grabbed the necklace. He got it around my neck and then clipped it on. I felt no different, but at the same time, I just felt so... wrong. I flopped my hair down, and, then looked at it. I slowly opened it, showing my father. My heart leaped with joy, seeing his face.

Yes, joy. I really didn't see a point in crying anymore. He's been gone for ten years, and I've had time to heal things.

Yukio watched me, then spoke up "Who's he?"

I smiled happily and cheered "My Daddy" Yukio's eyes widen, and I looked up at him with a complete grin "It's nothing to be shocked about..."

Yukio nodded slowly as he squirted some cream in his hand and rubbed it on my leg burns. There was an awkward silence, and I finally said "Nothing to be alarmed about, it's not something I should dread over" I explained smoothly

He looked up at me and mumbled "Okay" There was once again a silence until he cleared his throat as he rubbed the lotion on my arms "U-Uhm, did he... Pass on?" He asked, trying not to sound so cruel when asking.

I couldn't help but smile gently as he tried to be sensitive, then giggled "I'm not a kid, stop trying to be _oh-so-gentle_ with my feelings. Yes, he's dead" I stated the last sentence bluntly, sighing and leaning back against the wall "Nothing to cry over every second" I shrugged. I'm not breaking down, because there is no reason to.

Yukio furrowed his brow and looked up at me "There is a reason to cry, to be upset. There's nothing wrong with it, and you won't seem weak if-"

"That's not why" I scoffed, snatching my arm away from Yukio "I'm not that cliché, the reason why is because of two things. One, I can't shed anymore tears for him, they're gone, I'm over him dying. Two, he wouldn't want me to cry anyways" I stated dully, narrowing my eyes at him "If you wanna have some heart-to-heart talk with someone, this is not the girl to speak to" my voice instantly became threatening. I may not seem it unless you were an expert on my behavior, but I was still a tad sad.

Only a tad.

Yukio stared at me, mouth parted slightly in surprise, but he stood up and instantly became tough again "Rub that lotion on all your burns. They may have healed, but it'll make the scarring less effective" he explained, glasses glaring once again so I didn't see his eyes.

I just nodded, then watched him leave. I wanted to tell him something important, but now, I guess it didn't matter.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I woke up to the sound of a faint knock at the bedroom sliding door thingie, and my head shot to Rin, who just snored along peacefully. Uisce shot his head up from being atop of Kuro's. Kuro and Usice got along amazing once they stopped trying to claw each others faces out, and quickly became friends, which caused cute moments like these with them.

Uisce looked at me, and I waved at him to go and sleep, which he cautiously listened to as he slowly lowered his head, still unsure.

I rolled my eyes and popped up, tucking my tail in and making sure my ears were unseen. I opened the door slightly, peeking outside. My eyes widen when I saw it was Juzo. I felt my entire body tense up "U-uhmmm" I said awkwardly. Well fudge bakers.

We awkwardly just stared at each other. Man, so much awkwardness lately! I then decided to shut the door as fast as I could, but the man's foot would not allow such an action. Bitchse.

"No, stop. I need to talk to you" he said sincerely.

I looked down at the ground, pursing my lips "There's nothing to talk about" I said stubbornly, but he carefully and quietly opened the door, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room. I tried pulling my arm away, but he squeezed it tighter and lead me outside.

My eyes widen and I realized something. _He was going to kill me, wasn't he? I'm a demon, a monster, he's gonna get rid of me for once and all, oh god._

"L-Let go!" I cried, beginning to pound on his arm "Now!" I screamed, but he slapped a hand to my mouth

"Shut up, I'm not going to hurt you" He growled, and I was taken back by how angry he was. I had quickly shut up, scared and confused. Yeah, I should be screaming 'Stranger Danger', but hey, he could stab me for not folllowing along...

He brought me outside, and he let go of me "You can let your tail out... I already saw it" he stated out flatly, leaning on the railing. He looked down at his arms and with a look almost... guilty? Why would he feel guilty?

There was a long awkward silence as I allowed my tail out, and he traced his eyes along it with a plain look. He looked so upset, which made me wonder what happened while I was all Hulk mode. My eyes followed with his, only to see a huge dent in my tail. **_How the f¥¢k did I NOT see that?!_**

"Oh. My. God. What the hell happened to my tail?" I asked. It was only noticeable if you looked directly at it, but it was still a surprise. My beautiful tail... my... my... Holy shweeet.

Juzo hid his face in hs hands "You went berserk, and when you tried attacking the demon... you... you went against everyone and tried hurting us all... but then when you tried hurting Yukio, I slammed my staff down on your tail. After I did that... you seemed like you were dying. Then you just disappeared. You worried Yukio more than the world" I felt completely shocked.

Sighing, I shook my head "Well, A demon's weakest spot is their tail" I laughed with no humor. Looking down at the grass, I smiled "I can't thank you enough, though. If you didn't stop me, I would had hurt someone I love" I grinned at him, feeling happier inside.

Juzo huffed in relief, and stood up fully "Thank you. I was afraid that you would hate me... and don't worry, my team and I swore to never reveal your secret"

I smiled "Thanks"

* * *

**A/N Did I get Juzo right?**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

****_"Hey, You wanna come with us? We're gonna visit some places"... "No, no. I have some places I need to go my self" I answered... I had gotten dressed and was in front of Kyoto Tower... I saw someone staring at me. It was the guy from before. I widened my eyes, and he beckoned me to come over._


	26. Oh Mai, STOP CRYING!

**A/N My god, hard times are hard, my Llama babies. I promise you all, when I get a laptop, I'm gonna be on this story straight away! Well, no. First, I'm gonna download the Sims 3, make a Kasu character, _then_, be ****on to of this story non-stop... with little breaks to play with Kasu.  
**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"If you wanna have some heart-to-heart talk with someone, this is not the girl to speak to"_

_In the middle of the night, I woke up to the sound of a faint knock at the bedroom sliding door thingie... My eyes widen when I saw it was Juzo..."No, stop. I need to talk to you" he said sincerely... He looked so upset, which made me wonder what happened while I was all Hulk mode. My eyes followed with his, only to see a huge dent in my tail... "Oh. My. God. What the hell happened to my tail?"... _

_"You went berserk, and when you tried attacking the demon... you... you went against everyone and tried hurting us all... but then when you tried hurting Yukio, I slammed my staff down on your tail. After I did that... you seemed like you were dying. Then you just disappeared. You worried Yukio more than the world"... "I can't thank you enough, though. If you didn't stop me, I would had hurt someone I love"..."Thank you. I was afraid that you would hate me... and don't worry, my team and I swore to never reveal your secret"_

_(basically, a lot of shit went down)_

* * *

**NOW:**

The next morning, I woke up and looked around. Yukio walked in dressed in regular clothes "Hey, You wanna come with us? We're gonna visit some places" He offered, faintly smiling. I was happy he decided to go ahead and forget what happened last night

"No, no. I have some places I need to go my self" I answered. He nodded slightly at me, gave me a hug goodbye, and left me in my room.

* * *

I had gotten dressed and was in front of Kyoto Tower. I walked inside of the building and walked off to the windows, gazing down below me. We got further and further off of ground, and once we were at the top, all I did was stare out of the window. I watched ants of people walk around with family, friends, or alone, noting how happy they are. They had no idea what took place last night, how close they were to dying...

Usice was in human form, standing next to me and dressed like a regular person. He didn't say anything at all, just making sure I was safe. My tail was in my shirt, and I clenched and unclenched my fist nervously. I had no idea who the man was that I saw the other day, and for all I knew he could be the descendant of Jack the Ripper.

Who was this person? What did they want? Why did they give me this locket? I looked down in the palm of my hand, and opened the locket, gazing down at my dad's frozen face. I caressed his face with my thumb and looked over to the left. I saw someone staring at me. It was the guy from before. I widened my eyes, and he beckoned me to come over.

My heart stopped, and time slowed down. It seemed like the man and I were the only ones there, and I swear to god everyone around us had disappeared. No, not in some dumb a$$ romantic way, in a _I'm-about-to-shiz-myself _manner. I took a step forward, and I looked down. The ground was breaking. It's breaking. I was walking on glass. When the hell did glass get under me?

My eyes widen, and my eyes darted around for Uisce, but he was gone. I began running, I tried finding a way out, but I couldn't.

The glass broke.

I wanted to scream as I fell, but I couldn't. I felt my neck hurting and looked down at my necklace. It was red, and was burning me. I was getting burned once again, and it didn't feel good like I wanted it to. I yanked the object from my neck, breaking the chain.

Suddenly, I heard the regular buzzing of people all around me, giggling laughing, or just chatting. Uisce was still staring out of the window, and the man was still staring at me.

I realized something at that moment, the necklace gave me that hallucination. I shoved it into my pocket quickly.

A hand landed on my shoulder, and I turned in surprise, just to see Rin "Hey, Kasu-chan! What are you doing here?!" He asked in an enthusiastic tone. I looked back over to see the guy gone, and looked back at Rin. I was Yukio behind him, smiling gently

"I-I was..." I began thinking, but then broke into a smiled "I was waiting for you, ya nerd!" I gave him a big noogie

"Ah! Kasu-chan, ooowwwiieee! Yukio! Help!" He screamed out and Kuro jumped off of him, onto Ucise

"I rather not, she might do it to me" Yukio chuckled. Something grabbed me from behind, and gave _me_ a Noogie

"EPPP!" I squeaked out. I looked up at my attacker, seeing Ryuji "Ahh! Yukio! Rin! Help meee!" I cried out. They just laughed at me. Traitors.

* * *

Rin wanted to take a picture with this wired a$$ thing and we did. I, of course, posed to make it look like I was squashing Rin's head. Which he began complaining about instantly. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture, I mean, who wouldn't?

I smiled at Uisce who was making it look like he was holding everyone up. See. My familiar can have some humor "God, your guys face!" I said with teary eyes

"Let me see, let me see!" Rin cooed in a picky tone. I scooted next to him and showed him

"Look!" Once he saw it, he busted out laughing

_"OH MY GOD!"_ His laugh was so funny that I laughed even harder.

Something suddenly caught my eyes and I stopped instantly. There was the man who gave me my birthday present. All enjoyment slipped out as I stared at him, feeling my blood run cold.

I felt someone grab my shoulder "You alright, Kasu?" I saw Ryuji and nodded a bit

"Yeah... I need to go and... go... and go to the restroom" I quickly walked off, leaving him confused, but he shrugged it off.

I walked to the boy, and he smiled with relief, He then nodded over to a clearer area away from my friends. I looked over at the laughing group, and I could nearly hear my heart shatter in my chest. I didn't understand why I felt that way, but I knew if I followed the boy, secrets I both wanted and didn't want to know would be shown.

I took a deep breath, and walked with him. We both stopped and I looked him straight in the eyes "So why did you give me this locket? Why are you here? Who're you? Are you a stalker? Why the hell did I hallucinate?! How do-" The man held up a hand with a grin, tilting his head ever so slightly to the point where I could see his blue crystal eye that sparkled.

"No, no. I just want you to google this. Some questions can be answered" He spoke in English, I stared at the paper that read _'Elizabeth Sanders'_ written in English as well, I raised a brow as I looked up, but he was gone.

* * *

Awhile passed and we were back from our little trip around Kyoto, then was working on packing up. I make it to my Nook and stared at it for a moment, remembering that the boy showed me. I thought about it and grabbed my Nook, searching up what the note said.

There was an article and I pressed on it, seeing the headline was labeled '_A Shocking Story_'. I continued to gaze at it, pondering on pressing on reading the article. I finally made the decision to do so, and I read through it.

Once I finished, I presed my hand to my mouth with wide eyes, tears threatening to come out. I don't want to even mention it right now... It's too much of a pain to write down in my eyes. It's been so long since then as I write this, but it's just too hard to write it. I can deal with the pain later of writing, but not now, I just can't do it.

After I read it, I heard Ryuji coming in, asking for help with something. He saw me sobbing and tried coming over, but I shot up and pushed him out of the room. As I did so, I yelled at him that I would slit his throat if he tried telling anyone.

Once he left, I sunk to the floor, hands over my eyes, and just cried. What I read just shook me to the very core, and I couldn't take it. I had lived my entire life knowing one thing while my life really was supposed to be something else.

I soon heard clattering and saw Uisce fly though the window "Uci... I- I need your human form" I mumbled.

The water dragon flew to my feet and laid there '_Why is tha-'_

"Please, now!" I demanded with my head down. The dragon sat there and I placed a hand on his head, chanting as my voice broke. The demon dragon turned human in his kimono and I looked up from between my hair. I continued crying, and hugged him. "I-I need someone to cr-cry to. I-I ne-need a-a brot-bother at the mo-mom-mo-moment. O-one th-that's no-not Rin or Y-Yukio" I sobbed out. Uisce just quietly went along, and placed a hand on my back and head

"Then I will be your brother for the moment. Now tell me whats the matter"

* * *

**Me-Awww! So cute at the end *W* but at the same time, I'm being a b¶†¢h! Woooo! HAHAHAHA AND YOU ALL KNOW NOTHING! TAKE THAT BISHES! WOOOO! TROLLIN!**

**NEXT TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_ "Let's see... Okay! If you think you guys are going to board the Shinkasen, and head right back to True Cross Academy..." Bad f¥¢king feeling "You were dead wrong! Right now, I'm going to make all of you buy swimsuits!"_

_"Today's target to be exorcised is a Kraken"... The Kraken, apparently, was coming. Oh, and it caused a plane to crash "It may be big!" Shura yelled out, after she fixed her bikini top "But after fighting the impure king, this thing is a small-fry to you all" I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Middle second class exorcist, get your flame throwers ready!" She yelled out "until the enemy closes in, _**DON'T GET IN THE** **WATER**_!"... Rin seemed agitated with the Kraken, and Rin being Rin, he jumped in a life boat and rode out to the abyss of the water. "RIN!"_


	27. Oh Mai, SURPIZE MIZZION!

**A/N Holy fuck, today my shit, my babies.**

**IMPORTANT ASS MOTHERFUCKING SHIT TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND:**

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER I FUCKED UP AND I CHANGED A LINE AT THE END WHICH SAYS THAT THE NOTE SAYS 'ELIZABETH SANDERS' SO, YEAH.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Who was this person? What did they want? Why did they give me this locket?... __Uisce was still staring out of the window, and the man was still staring at me._

_Something suddenly caught my eyes and I stopped instantly. There was the man who gave me my birthday present. All enjoyment slipped out as I stared at him, feeling my blood run cold... __I took a deep breath, and walked with him. We both stopped and I looked him straight in the eyes "So why did you give me this locket? Why are you here? Who're you? Are you a stalker? Why the hell did I hallucinate?! How do-" The man held up a hand with a grin... "No, no. I just want you to google this. Some questions can be answered" He spoke in English._

_'_Elizabeth Sanders_'_

* * *

I smiled as I watched everyone say goodbye. They seemed to be really happy, but I wasn't in the moods for goodbyes. I turned around to get on the bus, but saw the boy again.

F¥¢king stalker.

He waved to me, mouthing, '_Goodbye_'. I mustered up the courage to wave back to him.

I felt a gentle push against my back "Com'on Kasu!" Rin cried, and I climbed in. I sat down next to Ryuji, sighing.

We sat together awkwardly. He remembered my threat clearly, as it seems, but I felt like a jack apple for threatening him... I just felt like an apology wasn't enough to make things better between us, because it seemed only his apologies worked.

I finally looked over at him, and he looked over at the same time. We instantly blushed and looked away quickly, and being shoulder to shoulder, I felt him tense up just as I did. _GOD _so freaking awkward.

Half way through the ride, I finally gave up, I mean, what the fudge was I doing?! All I needed to do was freaking apologize! What was so hard about saying two words?!

I huffed and looked over at Ryuji, puffing my cheeks and whispering "I'm Sorry"

He looked over at me and stared for a moment, unsure for a moment, but then smiling "Apology accepted" He whispered back, smirking. Why were we whispering? Because our stupid pride wouldn't let us allow people to hear our smooshy moment.

His face suddenly fell as then he asked "But why were you... ya know, crying?" He asked, eye brows twisting upwards in worry. I could tell he was seriously worried about me, which caused me to grin

"Oh, so Mister Big and Bad is getting all soft now?" I teased, causing his cheeks to light up under embarrassment. I shook my head "I just found something out... I rather not talk about it" I shrugged, but was obviously feeling pain as I choked on the word 'Something'.

Ryuji stared at me, staying quiet, but he put a hand on my shoulder and said "When you're ready to talk about it, you know where to find me" He said sincerely, and I smiled faintly

"Yeah, and I'll find all the right times to cockblock you" I grinned, getting a playful punch in the shoulder as a reply. I just laughed at his reaction, no longer feeling overly awkward.

* * *

We were at Kyoto Station when Shura said "Let's see... Okay! If you think you guys are going to board the Shinkasen, and head right back to True Cross Academy..." Bad f¥¢king feeling "You were dead wrong! Right now, I'm going to make all of you buy swimsuits!" My jaw dropped. Oh. F¥¢k. No.

* * *

I blushed as I was _forced_ to wear a small a$$ bikini top. It showed all of my skin, including all my burn marks I had received in life. Of course, I wear wearing regular swimming trunks so no one saw meh tail. I was so happy this was a mission.

But then again, I had to have my hair up in a high pony-tail, so it was difficult to have my ears hidden, but I pinned my hair in a way so it didn't show.

When getting changed, I fond my necklace in my pocket when I clearly remember putting away in my bags, but I just decided to put it on. I don't know why, but I put it on. What was more confusing was the fact that the chain was fixed, and it was creepy, but I _still_ put it on. Who knows, maybe I'm crazy?

Well, Izumo was glaring at me when I showed up next to Shura, since I had bigger breast than her. Ha ha. I wore a small red and black striped bikini that Shura had picked out. I hated her so much.

Shima saw me and nearly passed out.

"Today's target to be exorcised is a Kraken" she yelled. I jumped away from her, narrowing my eyes at Shima suspiciously, feeling very uncomfortable that he was eyes me down and checking me out. I got close next to Rin and hugged him

"Rin, Shima is being dirty at me!" I cried out. Both Yukio and Rin _AND_ Ryuji glared at Shima, causing him to quickly bring his eyes away and check out someone else. I ignored all being told by Shura and hid behind Rin and Yukio from Shima's eyes while Ryuji stood behind me so Shima couldn't peek at me from behind.

Reenforcement, bish.

When she finished, I saw Rin looking at Shiemi. I then got the brightest idea and I pushed Rin to her a bit, then winked at him when he looked at me, questioning my actions. He nodded and went to her. I sat in the side lines and watched everyone play around.

I laughed when Ryuji threw Izumo in the water, then he looked at me mischievously. I snapped up and began running away from him, begging for mercy. Then he finally got me and dumped me into the water, but I didn't let him win. I latched myself around Ryuji and he couldn't get me off.

When Ryuji finally gave up, he just walked around with me hanging onto him. I noticed as Yukio and Shura were talking to one another, and her top had came undone, which was absolutely hilarious.

I hopped off of Ryuji, because the Kraken, apparently, was coming. "It may be big!" Shura yelled out, after she fixed her bikini top "But after fighting the impure king, this thing is a small-fry to you all" I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Middle second class exorcist, get your flame throwers ready!" She yelled out "until the enemy closes in, **_DON'T GET IN THE WATER_**!" The Kraken was far away from the beach, away from us all.

It just sat there. Not doing anything. _At all._

"So much for watching the flamethrowers!" I whined out

"It's not coming this way?" A whole bunch of people made questions about the situation. I began playing with the laces on my bikini top. The Karken went under water... then it smacked the helicopter, making me laugh inside, but it was completely inappropriate at the moment since they probably died... but... but it was funnieh...

Rin seemed agitated with the Kraken, and Rin being Rin, he jumped in a life boat and rode out to the abyss of the water.

_thefuckingdipshit_

"Greaaat" I grumbled, yelling out to Yukio "Come'on Yukio, time to scold Rin again!" I sighed. He jogged over, doing the best with his foot, and we both jumped in to a life boat and rode off behind Rin.

"Nii-san!" "Rin!" We yelled at the same time.

"Yukio?" Shiemi said

"Kasu?" Rin questioned

"Shiemi?" Yukio raised a brow

"Donkey!" I shouted out, doing some jazz hands with a big smile. They just stared at me.

Shriek references, the best.

We narrowed in on the Kraken, and Rin jumped up from the boat then sliced the Kraken's arm that held the helicopter.

"Oo, watch out. We got a bad $$ over here" I raised my hands, and Yukio grabbed my waist, dragging me into the other life boat

"Stop being sarcastic!" He yelled. I glared at him, wanting to see him standing in flames. I suddenly felt agitated and angered. We stood on the life boat.

"How about you stop being douche!" I hmped and looked away, crossing my arms

"Is this really the time to be a brat?" Yukio yelled at me

"Yes!" I snorted flames out of my nostrils and glared at him. Shiemi was too busy looking over the side of the boat to see me do so "G-guys" Shiemi stuttered.

"Stop screwin' around!" Rin yelled. He was still in the water after slicing off the Kraken's arm off

We looked at him "LOOK WHOSE SCREWING AROUND RIGHT NOW!" Both me and Yukio screamed out at Rin

"G-Guys!" Shiemi screamed

"WHAT!?" We shrieked in unison once again "Below us!" She squeaked.

I looked out of the boat, below us.

Oh.

F¥¢k nipples.

We were knocked in the air with the boat while Rin was still in the water. I quickly grabbed onto Shiemi and hugged her, and turned so I took all impact from the water. She was too weak to make that kind of contact with the water, and I would take less damage "K-KASU-CHAN!" She screamed in worry, but before I responded, I fell into the water, and flinched once I slammed into the water.

I remembered back when it hurt when I bit my thumb so I could draw blood. HOW ABOUT THIS, PAST ME?!

I lost all air, and saw Yukio. I reached out and he grabbed my hand, then pulled me and Shiemi closer.

_It's so calm down here_, I thought as we floated up. I held onto Yukio's hand tighter, wondering how long it would take for me to lose all air. _It would be such a peaceful way to die, and I remember all the things I read on people having near-death experiences when drowning, and they always said it was so calm..._

* * *

**A/N**

**/SNORT**

**/SHOT**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Yukio and Rin decided to call up Shura, and when I just heard them talkng, I glared at them. Yukio could sense seething, so he turned around and looked over at me. His eyes widen, seeing my glare, and he turned around._

_Not the much later, next thing I knew, a huge crate fell from the sky in my complete surprise "OH SH¶†!"... I sat on the side lines, hugging my knees to my chest as I watched Rin and Shiemi cook, while Yukio cleaned his guns... __Yukio rejected his food... which led to some big fight "Guys" I growled under my breath... continuing to fight... "Guys!" I said a bit louder. More fighting "Guys, come on!" I screamed as loud as I could, but they just yelled over me at each other. I shook their arms, but they just pushed me aside._

WHATTHEFUCKIWILLEATYOUBOTH

_It was their fault for what was coming..._

_I looked at Rin and grabbed his neck, then pressed my li-_

* * *

**_ipurposelycutoffthelastpart_**


	28. Oh Mai, Walruzez!

**A/N Sorry for the late update, my internet had shut off for a bit, but it's back on and alive!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_We were at Kyoto Station when Shura said "Let's see... Okay! If you think you guys are going to board the Shinkasen, and head right back to True Cross Academy..." Bad f¥¢king feeling "You were dead wrong! Right now, I'm going to make all of you buy swimsuits!" My jaw dropped. Oh. F¥¢k. No..._

_The Kraken, apparently, was coming. "It may be big!" Shura yelled out, after she fixed her bikini top "But after fighting the impure king, this thing is a small-fry to you all"... "until the enemy closes in, _**DON'T GET IN THE WATER**_!"... Rin seemed agitated with the Kraken, and Rin being Rin, he jumped in a life boat and rode out to the abyss of the water... We were knocked in the air with the boat while Rin was still in the water. I quickly grabbed onto Shiemi and hugged her, and turned so I took all impact from the water... I lost all air, and saw Yukio. I reached out and he grabbed my hand, then pulled me and Shiemi closer._

* * *

**NOW:**_  
_

Suddenly, everything is loud and painful. I tried breath, but the water in my lungs was strangling me. As I tried breathing, someone slammed their fist against my back, causing the water in my lungs to be coughed up "HOLY S#¶†" I screamed, pulling away from Yukio to swim on my own. I then realized he was having a hard time swimming, so I looked under water and saw his cast had came off and his foot was exposed. The stitches were still in, but his whole foot was swollen from being cooped up in the cast for so long, and not being let out at the right time. I swam back up and became his support as he held onto Shiemi.

"Kasu! Yukio!" Screamed Rin. I shot my head to him

"Are you guys alright?! Whata 'bout Shiemi?!" He shouted out

"We should head back to shore!" Yukio said out "Otherwise-" Suddenly, out of no where, ground appeared beneath us, shooting us up into the air

"AW S#¶† I ATE RIGHT BEFORE WE CAME HERE!" I cried out as I was in the air, then slopped down on the hard... ground?

"What?! Corals?!" Yukio screamed. I smacked the back of his head

"NO S#¶† SHERLOCK HOLMES"

"YOU KNOW, KASU! YOU'RE BEING A REAL PAIN IN THE A$$ TODAY!" Screamed Yukio. I kicked him in the shin

"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BEING A PAIN IN THE A$$?!"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!?" Rin shouted over us. I shut my mouth and Yukio did the same "Why are you two fighting today?!" Rin glared, much like a mother

"It's her who's acting wired" Yukio glared at me

"You know what?! That's not the point right now!" I screamed and turned around "Look!" I stated out angrily "The coral is leading to that island over there... we should follow it" I crossed my arms. Rin and Yukio let the subject drop, and agreed with me.

We began to jog(YukiolimpedjoggedasRinhelped him) down the coral road and Yukio held on to Shiemi. We made it to the end of the road, revealing a cave that we, apparently, had to swim in to get any farther.

"Well, this seems interesting" I put my hands on my hip and breathed in a whole load of oxygen "Last one in is a rotten demon!" I screamed, then hopped into the water. Rin jumped in next as he held on to Yukio who held on to Shiemi. It's a fucking link chain, man.

We swam and swam until I noticed a small hole above, which I rushed into. I shot my head out of the water, and breathed in deeply "Aaahh! Oxygen! Carbon Dioxide! All those good drugs!" I cheered happily

"Hey! Kasu! Your hair dye is nearly gone!" Rin pointed out as Yukio shot up with Shiemi "Hm? Oh! That's because it's temporary... I guess the water weared it out" I laughed out.

Rin pouted "Too bad I _STILL_ can't see the regular color!"

"Shiemi's not breathing!" Yukio yelled out, interrupting our squabble.

Me and Rin stopped laughing right at the moment and looked over at them "What?!" I screamed** (A/N god, there is a lot of screaming in this chapter)** then ran over to them

"N-N-NO WAY! Do you have to do that kiss-thingy on Shiemi?!" Rin yelled.

Oh. F¥¢k. No. I swear Yukio Okumura, you dare say- "There isn't any other choice"... Cue me mentally breaking his neck... Then Shiemi began coughing, and water came up. Instant relief to know that CPR wasn't needed...

Yukio gave her a towel "Here, Shiemi" He said

"Y-Yeah...Thank... Thank you Yuki-chan" She smiled. I narrowed my eyes at Yukio as he glared at Rin behind his glasses, then stood up.

Out of the blue like everything else today, a ringing sound echoed off the cave walls and Yukio dug in his pockets to draw out a water-proof phone "Hel-" before Yukio even finished saying one word, we could all hear a famillar voice over the phone

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU ALL THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE I'M NOT IN CHARGE!" Yukio held the phone away from his ear

"Okay, Sorry" he grumbled

"ESPECIALLY JOHNSON AND OKUMRUA!" Shura shrieked over the phone

"Tch, Stupid boobie lady" What did I do? I was helping!

"I heard that" She hissed over the phone.

I glared at it "Well can you hear me not giving a single fu-"

"SO" Rin shouted over me, huffing "Are the people from the Helicopter safe?" He asked

"Yeah, their safe" Shura sighed over the phone

"You will really will be executed, and Kasu is really going to be killed by Mephisto" Scoffed Shura. I crossed my arms, seething at the phone and hoping she could feel it. She has no place to say when Mephisto-Otaku will hurt me. That's my job... andheprobablywill.

"Shura, we're handling things! So shut up and let us do it. Nothing is worse than what's going on with us, we can clear this all out, huh, Rin?" I gave a sly grin over at my fellow demon

"Hell yeah" He responded, equally cocky tone

"YOU IDIOTS! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU CAN CHARGE RIGHT INTO!"

"But we couldn't just watch people die! I-I mean anyone would do it! Right Kasu!" Rin looked at me in a panic

"Yeah!" I boasted up

"Nope. You were the only two dumb a$$es thinking that" Shura hissed.

Stupid Boobie lady...

"Anyways" Yukio spoke up angrily "Give us some directions, Shura-san" he said.

"Where are you guys?" Cue me zooming out because I really don't care for father discussion. I was so busy hating Shura, I heard nothing said at all as usual! Yay! Everyone loves Kasu's ignorance!

Then I found the stupid voice of Yukio's after he hung up "So, we need to find the Shrine of Wadatsumi" he declared.

I hissed "This is so boring! Why can't we just go back!" I whined, suddenly disliking this whole adventure.

Yukio glared at me "Because we _have_ no way to get back!" He snapped at me

"Then why can't we wait for someone to pick us up?" I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes

"You know Kasu? You're _really_ pushing me buttons today and I'm sick of it!" He growled

"U-Ummm... guys" Shiemi squealed.

We looked at her, a lot of tension filling the cave.

She jumped a bit at the intensity we gave off "I-Is this the child of Wadatsumi?" She asked a bit wary. We all looked up, seeing some big a$$ monster. Rin and Yukio were freaking out, but Moriyama seemed calm and collected about this all, so I just stood there, trusting her opinion. She's a trust worthy girl, right? "N-No guys! This monster saved us! R-right Ni-chan?" She looked over at her familiar

"Ni!" It cheered.

I just narrowed my eyes with a '_What-The-F¥¢k_' expression on. Sheimi saw it and smiled "See, Kasu thinks he's okay!" She cheered. Is that really what I look like right now? "Okay, yeah, don't bring me in this" I held up a hand, and walked off.

"A Sea Monk...!" Screamed Yukio in shock

"Sea Monkey?!" Rin and I gasped (**_dramatically_**) then blah blah, not listening, but I am because Yukio'svoiceiskindofhotandwhattheh ellamIthinkingRyuji'sactuallyisbutit'ssuchaharddissicionimeanthey bothhavehotvoiceswhydon'twemakeananimeabouthemohwait ... I need a therapist again** (A/N Kasu says with this look - e-e)**

"Let's follow the sea monkey" Rin said, after Shiemi was being Shiemi and ran off with it into the sunlight.

I pushed the boys aside "Outta the way b¶†¢hes!" I screamed, and ran after Shiemi.

* * *

So, after those LONG AGONIZING SIMPLE 5 MINUTES, we were in front of a Walrus.

We all stared for a moment, and I was the first to speak "HOLY S#¶†! A WALRUS! CAN I KEEP IT?! CAN I KEEP IT?!" I shrieked, jumping up and down.

Yukio slapped me "No! This is Wadatsumi!" He glared.** (A/N I can't remember clearly if that's the Walrus' name, but let's keep it at this because I don't want to fix it unless I get criticized to do so)**

I sat there for a moment then asked "Whose that?" An hour long explanation later... I was sitting on a rock as I watched Rin and Yukio talk to the Walr- I mean Wadatsumi... I was just p¶$$ed because... Well, I don't know why. I have no idea why, I was just ticked off at Yukio. I just felt constant rage ever since we arrived at the beach, but then it got worse and worse. Maybe I'm on my period.

I felt like becoming all ragey, but ignored it. This isn't the time... but at the same time, I felt like I was on my last straw.

Yukio and Rin decided to call up Shura, and when I just heard them talking, I glared at them. Yukio could sense seething, so he turned around and looked over at me. His eyes widen, seeing my glare, and he turned around.

Not the much later, next thing I knew, a huge crate fell from the sky in my complete surprise, and I totally was not expecting something like that to happen. A lot of crap seemed to pop up and surprise me today "OH SH¶†!" I screeched, falling back on the rock I was sitting on and slamming my head into the ground "Aiiie!" I cried, holding my head

"That's what you get for being an idiot" Yukio said simply, digging through the food crate. I shot up on my knees with wide eyes and tears threatening to come out

"You're a douche!" I yelled, pointing a finger straight at him. That f¥¢king hurt... Shiemi jogged over and checked my head, confirming I'll be okay

"Yes, thank you,_ Shiemi"_ I put emphasis on her name, darting my eyes at Yukio.

He said nothing as they set up to cook for the Walrus. I sat on the side lines, hugging my knees to my chest as I watched Rin and Shiemi cook, while Yukio cleaned his guns. I was not talking to that a$$, so I skipped over to Rin and plucked a piece of cooked food up, eating it happily

"Mmm, You're such a good friggin' cook! I can't even make ice!" I wasn't kidding when I said that. When I made ice once, I spilt the water. When it finally froze I couldn't get the ice out and broke all Ice cubes.

Rin laughed with a small shy blush "Thanks!" He said with a cheeky smile. I grabbed bites of food here and there, no one minding that I was helping myself. After they fed the Walrus, I watched as Rin handed over a bowl to me, but I rejected "I had enough when you were cooking" I sighed, patting my stomach lazily.

Then he hand one to Shiemi, which she took happily, but then Yukio rejected his food... Him rejecting it seemed to piss Rin off in which his pissyness rubbed off on Yukio because then a big fight shot out "Guys" I growled under my breath... continuing to fight... "Guys!" I said a bit louder. More fighting "Guys, come on!" I screamed as loud as I could, but they just yelled over me at each other. I shook their arms, but they just pushed me aside.

_WHATTHEFUCKIWILLEATYOUBOTH_

It was their fault for what was coming...

I grabbed the back of their heads, slamming their heads together so they ended up kissing. Ahhh, making fandoms coming true since I was born which I don't know the date yet because Haddi has yet sone the math but I think my birthdate is like, 1995, 1994?

I sat up with a peeved off look "Now, are you done acting like four-year-olds fighting over cocaine?" I asked with my arms crossed.

Shiemi looked shocked herself, not sure why she did that. Rin staggered up to stand "I need to cool off" he grumbled, storming off. I wasn't stupid, I knew it was from the fight... that or because I like, made him and his brother make out for half a second which was actually really amusing to watch because now both had a busted lip and a red nose

"Why did you do that?!" Yukio asked with shock and anger

"Guess who was the two idiots who weren't listening" I got up and stretched, turning to where Rin left off "Let me see if I can go cool'im down" I sighed, walking off to where he had stormed off.

I just ignored whatever Yukio yelled at me. Not my problem in my mind. I shot Shiemi a knowing look, and we were, f¥¢king like, reading each others minds like a boss, so she began talking to Yukio. I walked to Rin and raised my leg up to kick his back with ease

"Hey, Rin, go over to Yukio, sit your candy demon a$$ down, then speak like civilized people" I said simply with my hands on my hips

"Why should I?" Rin growled, glaring at me

"Oh, I don't know, unless you want to hate each other for the rest of your lives, then become old men who live across the street from each other and you're egging each other's house when you're not getting a sponge bath" I explained, turning around to see Shiemi waving over to me as she sat with he back against the rock wall, away from Yukio "Go talk to Mole City, siblings don't need this kind of shit, ontop of that, you two are the only ones you got" I sighed, walking away. I sat down with Shiemi, who was quite a distance away from the twins.

We watched them chat from afar, then Shiemi spoke up to me "Why did you make them kiss each other?" Which caught my attention. She was looking at the floor, playing with her fingers "Well, I could kiss them myself, but then it'd be awkward. I think I'd kiss Rin, though, because he wouldn't get really pissy about it" I explained with a small smile, which caused Shiemi to look up at me

"So... you love Rin?" She asked in curiosity.

I grinned at her happily "Of course I love Rin, he's like a big bro to me!" I cheered happily. I loved Rin because he was willing to protect me, he was kind and considerate, like a brother should be. Deep inside, I always wanted a brother to play with, and now I had one!

"No, no! I mean like..._ love love_... like, you wanna date him!" She explained, blushing a bit at the thought herself, but my face was even more red when she finsihed explaining

"No! No way! The one I love is-"

Something wrapped around my leg.

Something f¥¢king slimey wrapped around my damn leg.

_SOMETHING WAS AROUND MY GODDAMN LEG AND IT WAS NOT COMFORTABLE._

I looked down to see a tentacle, then realized it was an octo thingie arm... I never had a fancy for learning about animal's. Wait, they _are_ called tentacles, so, yeah, right? I felt something pull on our leg, causing me to screech at the top of my lungs. Shiemi got dragged along as well, yelling too.

"Don't stop screaming!" I shrieked to Shiemi, then continue to call out to the boys "DOUCHES! SAVE OUR SWEET A$$ES!" I yelled out.

We were dragged outside, and both of us were hanging upside down "I FEEL THE BLOOD RUSHING TO MY F¥¢KING HEAD AND I FEEL LIKE PASSING OUT! I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF SOME A$$HOLE ON A WHITE HORSE TO SHANK THIS THING" I screamed loudly, but felt my throat hurting. I coughed violently, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. Damn this hurt. I was even more disturbed when I saw the Walrus seriously belly flopping on us

"SHHHIHHEEEETTT" I didn't care if my throat hurt, I was f¥¢king going to get killed by a sea animal.

**(A/N Beware all sea animals**

**My math teacher typed the letter 'H' while I was writing. Look how sexy it is**

**V**

**h)**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"Kasu! Climb on up here!" Yukio screamed, and I continued to look up with big teary eyes, shaking my head slowly as my neck down was under the ocean."Why not?! Come on or you'll get killed! This is not the time to fight!" Yukio shouted, sounding more p¶ssed, but of course, all I did was shake my head "Damnnit Kasu! Nii, go get her!"..._

_"Kasu-chan" __I turned around to see Ryuji, and I smiled... "I really liked your mom. She's so pretty and nice"..."I would do anything for a mom like that""She can be sweet... if I could, actually, I would trade places with you, Kasu" He sighed. I looked over at him like he was crazy. I was about to say something, but he inturrupted "Becuase then you'd have a better life"... My eyes widen, surprised to hear that. I would had never guessed in my entire life someone would, if they could, sacerfice their own past for my own. I looked away, cheek's becoming slightly pink. That was the kindest thing anyone has ever told me, and I think... I think I gained a little more respect and trust in Ryuji..._


	29. Oh Mai, MY POOR 36C BOOBS!

**A/N Why won't anyone love me and send me three gallons of Peach Nector**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Him rejecting it seemed to piss Rin off in which his pissyness rubbed off on Yukio because then a big fight shot out "Guys" I growled under my breath... continuing to fight... "Guys!" I said a bit louder. More fighting "Guys, come on!" I screamed as loud as I could, but they just yelled over me at each other. I shook their arms, but they just pushed me aside...I grabbed the back of their heads, slamming their heads together so they ended up kissing...__"So... you love Rin?" She asked in curiosity.__I grinned at her happily "Of course I love Rin, he's like a big bro to me!"..."No, no! I mean like... _love love_... like, you wanna date him!"...__"No! No way! The one I love is-"_

_Something wrapped around my leg._

* * *

Luckily, I was okay after the Kraken let go of me. No so luckily, I actually did get hurt when I belly-flopped into the water. And that f¥¢king HURT. Who knew water could be so cold?

Oh, it can. Just add some ice and you have yourself some salty fish sh¶t water.

I was near the rock that was pretty much the entire island we were on. I looked up at Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi with teary eyes from the wrath of the water, and the fact that my bikinitop broke off when I had fallen. God, the universe sure does love me!

"Kasu! Climb on up here!" Yukio screamed, and I continued to look up with big teary eyes, shaking my head slowly as my neck down was under the ocean.

"Why not?! Come on or you'll get killed! This is not the time to fight!" Yukio shouted, sounding more p¶ssed, but of course, all I did was shake my head "Damnnit Kasu! Nii, go get her!" Yukio told the beast, and Shiemi repeated it a lot more kinder.

I just kept shaking my head, looking like I was about to weep, then Nii came down, wrapped its green arm around my chest, then carried me up. I just went limp and let the thing carry me. My poor boobehs will now be exposed to boys whom neither I want to get in bed with.

Once I was up there, Yukio was about to lecture me when Nii let me go and I glared at the two "NO! DON'T LOOK! MY POOR 36C BOOBS CAN'T BE SEEN BY UGLY PEOPLE LIKE YOU! But Shiemi can because she has boobs too" I then said the last part calmly, shrugging.

Yukio's face was entirely red, his eyes wide as they stared at my boobs, while Rin was actually civil enough to cover his eyes, and Yukio's as well. Psh, men. I mean, Yukio didn't have to stare, I bet he's looked at porn at least _once_.

Shiemi got a good leaf grown from Nii and I put it over my chest. After that, I told them it was now PG enough for them. God, this author is trying to kill me slowly inside by embarrassing me continuously...

We began watching the fight with the Whale and Kraken, but it just seemed like a bunch of blood, slimy creatures, and water. What a perfect combination. They soon halted suddenly, the Whale in the air while the Kraken still in the water. The Kraken's tentacles were through all parts of the Whale, blood pouring down the wounds. The Kraken suddenly threw the Whale off to shore, instantly making me feel worried for everyone on the beach.

Next thing we knew a whole bunch of crap happened and there was about over 9000 Kraken's. That's when I knew we were all royally screwed. How did no one from the city not see these- Oh, never mind. I forgot. They're blind bats when it comes to demons.

We all watched, not being able to anything. I latched my arms around Rin's waist, and I began wondering about what was happening to Ryuji, Shima, Koneko, and the others. Were they going to die? They can't die, no.

I seemed to be shaking, and Rin patted my head "It's okay Kasu, They're all strong" he smiled happily as I looked up. I nodded, my gaze turning back to the beach. I still didn't feel better, and I was happy I had my kinda-like-a-brother with me. I would have Uisce here, but right now, he's looking around town. When we were heading to the beach, I told him to find that guy again who told me about my... situation.

"Hey, are ya'll alright?" Shura asked over Yukio's water-proof phone.

My eyes widen and I shot to Yukio, grabbing the phone out of his hands of began letting out a jumble of words out "Iseveryoneokaypleasetellmeth ey'reokayisryujiokayheneedstobe okaysendoversomepancakesnext timeanddidizumodiepleasetell meshediedshereallyneedstoisa nyonehurtreallybadly?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, girlie" Shura said.

I breathed out, in, then out again "Is everyone okay?" I summarized

"Yes, from as far as I know, everyone is fine. The question is are _you _guys okay"

"Yes, we're all fine... Yukio is gonna help out a bit with his guns"

"Alright"

I watched as Yukio set up his Sniper Rifle, adjusting it in the right spot, then took a breath in and shot. His shot was freakishly accurate. He continuously shot, and I backed away from him, standing next to Shiemi.

Yukio and Rin began talking, and it ended with them helping each other out. Yukio turned over to look over at Shiemi "Shiemi-San, when the real form appears, I'll give you the signal, so... Please borrow Sea-Monks power to negotiate with it" he explained

"Kasu"

"Yeah?"

"Take a gun and get shootin'" He smirked, and I replied with a smirk of my own

"Happy to do so" I spoke wickedly, grabbing a gun out of Yukio's back, being an amazing pair of pistols and pointing it at the Kraken

"Shoot when I say so"

"Alrighty, boss"

Rin took his sword out, then yelled out to get the Kraken's attention "HEY! YOU NUISANCE!" He shrieked, and the octo-thingie turned to us. Yukio shot to check if it was the real thing or not, and we got a cry in response from the animal. I grinned and held up my double-pistols, getting ready to shoot when I got the cue. I just really was in the mood to kill something, if it didn't sound so creepy.

"Shiemi go! Kasu! Distract the Kraken from Rin!" Yukio ordered, and I happily jumped into action

"Come're, douchie!" I cried out, shooting the animal five times as I ran to the right, getting the squid to look over at me. It raised it's tentacle, getting ready to smash me into the ground. I dodged it, nodding over at Rin. He nodded back and ran up ahead, jumping along tentacle to tentacle, then jumping up in the air and raising his sword in the air. He brought it up, slashing down on the demon.

I cried out happily, jumping up in the air as all the clone squids disappeared.

* * *

All four of us stood in front of Amatsumihiko, him dying away. I finally learned his name too...

"I have finished my duty" the demon spoke. His attention went to the Sea-Monk "After I die, you will become the oldest thing in this sea. From now on, it's up to you guys" He explained to the smaller demon.

"Moooh!" Cried the Sea-Monk

"Amatsumihiko-san!" cried out Shiemi, jogging up to the demon and hiding her face the best she could in the animal, not enjoying the fact with the animal dying.

"You did great" Rin smiled gently

"Yeah. Even though you belly-flopped on me, you're still a pretty cool dude" I grinned.

"Heh" Amatsumihiko chuckled "You are a strange one" He looked at Rin, then me "And you are a special one" He spoke smoothly. I knew he was looking at me, but then he looked at my necklace.

His eyes closed and I watched as he passed away.

* * *

I sighed as I stretched out, hearing a satisfying pop coming from my back. I moaned happily and stared at the island we were on not that long ago. I stood on the edge of the water, having enough of the liquid for the day. My thoughts swarmed on the entire trip at Kyoto, and how revealing it all has been for me.

And it's just the beginning.

I was now wearing a shirt that Yukio gave me so I didn't have to walk around with a plant covering my breast only.

"Kasu-chan"

I turned around to see Ryuji, and I smiled, waving at him "Hey Mister Softy. What'cha doin' over here?" I asked, putting my hand on my hips and facing him completely.

Ryuji ignored what I had labeled him "I just wanted to check if you're okay or not. So... are you?" He looked at me, a tad frown across his lips as he examined my face. I could tell. He was looking at the burns across my face.

I instinctively put my hand on over the burns on my cheek and looked over back at the sea "I'm fine..." I whispered. I felt so... embarrassed. I felt embarrassed by the fact that my only source of comfort had scarred me in a painful way. I have burned myself in the past, but I only saw them as pleasant burns. They had sent me comfort because I was just interested in the thought of flames.

...In the movie _'Shark Boy and Lava Girl' _I was so jealous of Lava girl because she could control fire...

Ryuji frowned and grabbed my hand, taking it away from my cheek "Stop being a dumba$$, I'll stop looking at your burns, okay?" He said, and I nodded

"Okay..." I mumbled, rubbing my arm awkwardly.

We just stood there, avoiding each other's gaze. Finally, I found a subject "I really liked your mom. She's so pretty and nice" I smiled sweetly, finally looking up at Ryuji.

He snorted "Really? All she does is snap at me for having 'Chicken' hair" He rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand on his hip "She can be real agitating"

I chuckled "I would do anything for a mom like that" I said happily "Well, she _did _feel like a mom to me. She set out my clothes when I was there, and told me to be careful when I offered to go and buy some ingredients she needed for the bento boxes, and the night before I left, I came out of the room late at night, and she hugged me when she saw how puffy my eyes were, and told me whatever made me cry would heal in due time" I chirped up "You're really a lucky boy, Mister Softy"

Ryuji gave a small smile of pride for my mom and nodded "She can be sweet... if I could, actually, I would trade places with you, Kasu" He sighed. I looked over at him like he was crazy. I was about to say something, but he interrupted "because then you'd have a better life" He looked over at me.

My eyes widen, surprised to hear that. I would had never guessed in my entire life someone would, if they could, sacrifice their own past for my own. I looked away, pink's becoming slightly pink.

Ryuji smirked and bent over, arms crossed "Is MayuNikaSuki Johnson, the most blunt girl ever to walk on this plant and most straight forward, _blushing?"_ I tighten my fist and latched my arm around the boys neck, giving him a hard noogie "Shuddup you brat!" I screeched, cheeks become a deep red color.

Freaking bish.

* * *

**A/N HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOH OHOHOHOH**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Grabbing my keys out of my pockets, I shoved it into the keyhole. The door unlocked and I allowed myself in._

_Mephisto..._

_"Now now, you are fully aware that you are in trouble Missy. One for heading full on in battle with the Kraken when instructed to do the opposite-" "But I was helping Rin!" "-And the second for heading out into battle once again when you needed to rest and wait for me to take you back to Tokyo"..."Tch, who said I would listen to you?"..."You know the power I have" He said threatening, crossing his arms smugly... He was winning. He was f¥¢king winning... He snapped his fingers and a water bottle and pill appeared on my naked drawing desk "Take that pill"... I finally popped it into my mouth and picked up the water bottle._


	30. Oh Mai, Ass handed to me!

__**A/N: Alright everyone, a little news from Mama Llama. After March, and hope to the heavens this doesn't happen, if Ao No Exorcist doesn't update in April, then we might have to cancel the episodes due dates for a bit until I get them written out. I wish that I had every book in English, but I don't and I have to use the internet as my resource, so cross your fingers, Llama babies!**

* * *

**PRVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"Heh" Amatsumihiko chuckled "You are a strange one" He looked at Rin, then me "And you are a special one" He spoke smoothly. I knew he was looking at me, but then he looked at my necklace..._

_"I really liked your mom. She's so pretty and nice" I smiled sweetly, finally looking up at Ryuji... "If I could, actually, I would trade places with you, Kasu" He sighed. I looked over at him like he was crazy. I was about to say something, but he interrupted "because then you'd have a better life"_

* * *

**NOW:**_  
_

_F¥¢k_.

The ride back to Tokyo was tense for me as I sat next to Rin. Why was that? It was because I remember Mephisto being with me for a little bit back at Ryuji's parents place thingie. Or was it Shima's? Oh who cares, what really mattered was that I was going to get my a$$ handed to me by Mephisto on a _f¥¢king silver platter._

I was in deep shiz, and I knew it. Especially after what happened in the forest. Oh god, the way he acted... it was just not him. Did he change and was now mean? God, he was just such a douche bag. I felt angry but fearful about the whole thing. I couldn't take the tension on the ride back, and neither could Rin. He tried cheering me up, but nothing worked.

I knew that deep down, I hated Mephisto.

* * *

Uisce and I walked back to my dorm, dragging my backpack along as I huffed. It was agitating having to lunge it around since I was so damn tired. I just wanted to collapse on my bed and sleep for three days. _Yeah, that sounds nice..._I thought happily.

_Finally, I'll get to rest in _my _bed! _Uisce cried happily. Grabbing my keys out of my pockets, I shoved it into the keyhole. The door unlocked and I allowed myself in.

Mephisto.

There he sat, on my drawing desk, legs crossed casually. I felt instant hatred for the man and tighten my fist. I felt my blood boil, and he just stared at me with that annoying a$$ smirk of his! I seethed at the man, shaking my head in disgust "Get out of my room!" I yelled at him stubbornly, and threw my bag onto the bed.

"Uisce. Leave" He ordered. I knew my familiar really had no other choice, being who Mephisto is, my familiar flew out the window. I could feel how fearful he was for me. Mephisto clicked his tongue, jumping down from the table. He wagged a finger at me "Now now, you are fully aware that you are in trouble Missy. One for heading full on in battle with the Kraken when instructed to do the opposite-"

"But I was helping Rin!"

"-And the second for heading out into battle once _again _when you needed to rest and wait for me to take you back to Tokyo" He explained smoothly, but I just turned back and continued unpacking.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, then he turned me around "You've got to know your punishment, dear" He smiled wickedly. I felt my heart stop, and I kept my lips in a straight, firm line.

I instantly regained my composure, but he just grinned at me in amusement, probably thinking how could _I _outmatch _him_ in any way "Tch, who said I would listen to _you_?" I hissed, shoving his hand off my shoulder with a deep glare. He actually had no authority over me in the first place, so I had no reason to be grounded by him. He wasn't my father, and I was stupid to think he was a father-like figure.

Mephisto narrowed his eyes, smirking "You know the power I have" He said threatening, crossing his arms smugly. He knew it, I knew it, and I could never out master him "On top of that, you'd never leave the Okumura's. They're your family" He sang out, holding a pointed finger up in the air in a happy manner. He was winning. He was f¥¢king _winning_.

I watched him, and he watched me. We just watched each other until I finally came up with a decision in my head. I really had no choice. If I left, where would I go? I took a deep breath in "Okay, Mephsito... What's my punishment" I demanded, crossing my arms and looking away at my open suitcase. I hated that fact that I could never win against Mephisto, and that he would always over-power me.

He chuckled in victory "Well, my dear. I'm happy you picked the right choice" _I **had** no choice..._ "You will no longer be allowed to attend cram school, only you are allowed on missions. That is, if I say so" My heart broke "And you will be confiscated of all your art supplies, your Nook, your writing journal, everything for three weeks" Now my heart is dust.

I couldn't move, breath, or just do anything. He pretty much took everything from me! How could he?! My jaw finally flew open "W-What?!" I screamed.

I then watched him as he snapped a finger, causing nearly all my possessions to disappear and a bin appeared in his hands "You will get this back three weeks from now" He spoke smoothly. Once again, he snapped his fingers and a water bottle and pill appeared on my naked drawing desk "Take that pill" was all he said before he left my room.

I ignored the pill fact and dug through my clothes-only filled suitcase, finding my locket, present, and note from the strange man all gone. "F¥¢K!" I screeched angrily, picking the suit case up and slamming it to the ground. I screamed in a huge hissy fit, kicking the wall, punching the walls, tearing my sheets off the bed, throwing my pillows all around, breaking my mirror.

I just can't take this, I just can't.

_What did I sign up for? _I thought, finally cooling down after a while. I held my head, squatting down, _I didn't want **this**. Just when I thought I had a **real** family..._

My eyes drifted to the pill and water bottle that still stood. I watched it, juggling my options. It doesn't really matter when I think about it, because I know if that makes me die, everyone would be able to continue in life. It wouldn't be bad, and it wasn't like I was afraid of dying, hell no, it was pain. Life could go suck an ugly pickle for all I cared, because the bastard would give me lemons but they turned out to be rotten, so I made some nasty ass lemonade that no one wanted to drink.

I got up, and walked to the pill on the desk. I picked it up with my scarred hand, staring at it. It was pink and black and blue. I just stared at it, just studying the pill with nothing better to do. I finally popped it into my mouth and picked up the water bottle. I took the cap off and chugged down the water, swallowing the water down. The pill slid down my throat, and I just knew I wouldn't die. Mephisto wouldn't kill me, and I knew it...

Would he?

* * *

**A/N: YEP :I**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_Oi, Kasu" Rin said out as Yukio returned reading __"Yesh?"..."Are you okay? You sounded pretty upset last night when you called me, and you said you didn't even want to leave your dorm"...__"I"..._


	31. Oh Mai, Damn Rubix!

**A/N To keep order of how many days have gone by since Mephisto banned Kasu from her possessions, I will put below how many days have gone by in the author comments.**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_ I was going to get my a$$ handed to me by Mephisto on a _f¥¢king silver platter_..._

_"You know the power I have"..."You'd never leave the Okumura's. They're your family"...He was winning. He was _f¥¢king ___winning_...

_"F¥¢K!" I screeched angrily, picking the suit case up and slamming it to the ground. I screamed in a huge hissy fit, kicking the wall, punching the walls, tearing my sheets off the bed, throwing my pillows all around, breaking my mirror._

_I just can't take this, I just can't._

What did I sign up for? _I thought_

* * *

Waking up in the morning and having nothing to do is the_ worst_. I also woke up with the worst balance ever, falling down and tripping over my own feet, I mean like, holy crap, come on body, work.

When I finally regained my balance, I got dressed and decided to clean up the mess of my room. I mean, it was messy as shit, so I had to be able to at least walk through my room. I cleaned up all the glass off the floor, threw it all away, made my bed up, evened the wall out the best I could. After I prepped up room, I woke up Uisce around 6:50 AM.

Yes, I woke up at 3:00 AM and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to get dressed then head over to the abandoned boys dorm to have breakfast with Rin and Yukio. Had nothing better to do.

I stood on my lower bunk, flopping my arms onto the upper bunk "Uiiiisce! Rise'n Shine!" I sang out happily. My familiar groaned loudly, mumbling a small '_no_'. God, he's so cranky in the goddamn morning! I'm sick of his shit sometimes! I narrowed my eyes, picking my familiar up "Come on, we're heading to Rin and Yukio's dorm to have breakfast because I can't cook to save my life, and Mephisto took my wallet"

_Meanie_, I rolled my eyes.

When I thought about, it was my fault, really. I had just ran off into the forest and ran straight into battle when I shouldn't have, and yes, I wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of having everything taken away and no cram school, but that didn't mean I still don't love Mephisto. He's like my father, and it always seems impossible to hate your father. And Mephisto was way too much fun to ditch, she could never leave him. I loved him, of course.

As I reached the boys abandoned dorms, I made my way to that kitchen area thingie. I turned the corner and grinned "I demand breakfest now, my minions!" I screamed happily, then cackled loudly.

Yukio looked up from a book he was reading raising a brow. Kuro jumped off of the counter, cheering out "Uisy!" and pouncing my familiar.

"Good morning, Kasu-chan" Yukio nodded to me

"Good morning, Yukio, Rin. Now..." I sat down in a chair "Where is my food, bitches?" I raised a cocky eyebrow.

Rin laughed loudly, then walked back to the stove to continue cooking while I brought my legs up into the chair to sit criss-cross. I let my tail out, sighing in relief as I didn't have to hide anymore. I swear, my tail is going to turn into a pig's tail if it stays wrapped under my shirt. I let my hair down from a bun, then moved my hair behind my ears to show how pointed they were.

"God, another reason I love having breakfast here!" I cried out happily, stretching out in the chair

"Oi, Kasu" Rin said out as Yukio returned reading.

"Yesh?" I looked up, answering him back. I got up and stood next to him. I watched Rin as he cooked like a pro. Oh wait, HE IS A PRO :0.

"Are you okay? You sounded pretty upset last night when you called me, and you said you didn't even want to leave your dorm" He said with a worried expression as he flipped a pancake. I raised a brow at the boy, and he rolled his eyes "You were talking about how you hated Mephisto, but wouldn't explain why either" His expression went back to complete worry.

I shrugged, watching as Yukio pulled his chair back and crossed his arms, staring at me with the same questioning look of worry. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck "I don't remember that at all" I answered truthfully "I probably was just mad at the time. The reason why I was so mad is because he banned me from going to Cram School. He said I can't go unless he gives permission, same with missions, but he says I'll go on pretty much every mission. Then he confiscated all my things for three weeks" I said sheepishly "But I honestly don't remember saying I hate Mephisto, of course I love him. Maybe it's those short moments when you're just saying things" I instantly replied.

Rin then looked up at Yukio with a worried look, and Yukio gave him the look in reply. I could tell they're doing the twin telepathic crap that I'd never understand. I sat with the 'herp-a-derp' expression "Okay, Dip Shits, what're you two having telepathicy things about?" I raised a sharp eyebrow, waving my fingers at both of them.

Rin and Yukio looked back at me, then Rin went back to making breakfast. That left Yukio to tell me what was going on. He faced me and sighed "You talked to us and said that Mephisto have given you some kind of pill, and you took it. Not long after that, you fell asleep" He explained, waving his hand slightly while the other was tucked under his arm.

I sat there, jogging my brain around for taking a pill, then I remembered it being blue "Oh! It was sleeping pills. He knew I was having troubles sleeping, so he gave me some to help me out" I explained brightly, grinning happily.

Yukio gave me a hard look, then slowly nodded "Okay..." Then he walked back to continue his book. I raised a brow, but didn't question Yukio.

"Hey, Kasu, can you help me out a bit?" Rin asked, looking over at me.

I gave the brightest smile "Of course!"

Later on, I had decided to leave Uisce with Kuro, because they were so adorable as they played together. Of course, we all know Uisce, and he tried leaving with me, but I threw a cup at his face. Ha ha, I love teasing Fish Shit.

* * *

I had been in my dorm all day, then when I knew he was home, I went off to Ryuji's dorm. Yes, Ryuji. I'm gonna go to see if he needs another therapy session or somethin'. He's my friend, and he seems closer to Rin now, so I'd like to see his opinion on how he and Rin are developing. I skipped infront of his dorm room, knocking on it happily. The only minus was that I was hiding demon me. If I didn't have to do that, then I'd be over there everyday for my entire life. That's for sure.

I waited for Ryuji to answer. When the door opened, I watched as Ryuji's face appeared. He nodded to me, leaning on the door frame as he crossed his arms and gave me a questioning look "Whatta you doing here?" He raised a brow at me.

I smiled happily at him "Just checkin' in on you" I said cheerily. He gave me another nod and allowed me into his room, shutting the door behind me after I had entered. I took a seat at his desk chair, facing him.

Ryuji pulled out a nearby stool and sat down, clasping his hands together "Is there anything in particular?" He questioned me.

I grinned in pleasure that he didn't kick me out "Well, I noticed how close you've gotten with Rin again" I explained smoothly "And how your meeting with your parents wasn't so bad" I leaned back, crossing my legs casually.

Ryuji crossed his arms and leaned forward "I guess I was in a huge shock that I was friends with... with Satan's son"

He's using past tense... He still hasn't gotten over it...

"As for my parents, I don't hate them it's just that their... bothersome. I was surprised even when I was the slightest getting along with my father. Still am. I don't think I favor him the most, though. I still rather have him off my mind" He grumbled, shrugging meaninglessly.

Getting better with his father, will be a long process.

I smiled at him, leaning forward and ruffling his hair "I do hope that things clear in your head" I told him.

Ryuji looked up at me and smiled "Thanks, Kasu. I can depend on you.. even though it seems kind of awkward" He chuckled "I'm used to being calmed down by old folks. Not someone actually my age. You really are acting different when we have these..." He seemed to take thought into what he'd say, then brought his hands up "'_Sessions_'" He made quotation signs with his fingers.

I gave him a soft smile "Do want some multi-colored a$$hole giving you advice? Because I can change into that" I then stood up. I pushed the chair back to it's original spot, Ryuji following my lead.

I looked up at the skunk headed boy, grinning "Soooooo... Ryuji..." I whistled, folding my hands in front of me. I twiddle with my thumbs, chewing my bottom lip. I had no idea what to do, and the air fell into an awkward silence quickly. I balanced myself on my heels, looking up without raising my head to watch Ryuji. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, looking out of the window to his right. And he was blushing. Ryuji Suguro was blushing.

"So!" I shot my head up and clasped my hands together "I needa go because I needa work on Exorcist training shit" I strained a smile, attempting to end the awkwardness.

Ryuji quickly nodded "Yeah, yeah!" He bit his lip, walking me to the door. We stood next to the door, facing each other. I had my hands clasped behind my back, balancing on my heels. Ryuji had his hands shoved in his pockets while all his weight was balanced on one foot.

"Wellp, this is the part where I leave" I said, taking one step and opening the sliding door "See you later, Ry" I waved carelessly behind me, walking forward. I closed the door behind me, Letting out a huff of relief. That was so f¥€king tense...

* * *

"It was too awkward. And when I say too awkward, I mean it was so tense you could cut the air with your sword"

"I don't think Suguro would appreciate me cutting his air"

I sighed. Rin and I were at a nearby park where we allowed Uisce and Kuro let off some steam. Rin sat on a bench while my legs were in his lap and my head hanged off the edge of the bench while I played with a Rubix cube.

Everything was quiet for a moment "When I was in sixth grade, there was this kid on my bus who could solve the Rubix cube under twenty minutes*" I spoke up

"Seriously?"

"Yep, and I never heard him talk once. Well, I did ask him something and he said No"

"What did you ask?"

"If I could make out with him"

"... okay"

I smiled, not close to completing the Rubix cube "If I ever tried solving this, I'd take me five years. I used to think that if you knew how to solve a Rubix cube, you knew how to get through life"

Rin raised a brow "Why would you think that?"

"Because" I sat up, legs still over his lap "I always think about how Rubix cubes are like life, like 90 percent of the things in the world, if you do it in the right order, you get the prize" I held up one completed side of the Rubix cube, it being green "But if you take the wrong way through" I randomly mixed up the cube "You get a maze" I held up the mixed cube, rotating it in my hand to show him.

Rin stared at the Rubix cube for a moment. "Wow Kasu, you could be a philosopher!" He grinned

"A philosopher? What's that?"

"Well, from what I remember, it basically means you give your opinion of things. Theories and stuff. And someone told me it means you're really wise**!" He explained.

I smiled, shaking my head as I played with the Rubix cube "Ha, I ain't wise. The only thing I'm wise in is how chocolate is made, and where it comes from." I smirked, flinging my legs off his lap "Now let's go home. On the way, I wanna get some fast food. I'm hungry!" I held my stomach.

Rin grinned, popping up "Wooow! Com'on Kuro! Uisce! Let's go get some grub!"

'_Food_!' cheered Kuro

'_I want a burger_' Uisce demanded, flying above us

"Demanding a$$hole"

* * *

**Two Days. The second day being when Kasu is in the park with Rin.**

"When I was in sixth grade, there was this kid on my bus who could solve the Rubix cube under twenty minutes*"** - ****Some kid on my bus actually can do that, I mean, it's like, **_**holy shit.**_

"Well, from what I remember, it basically means you give your opinion of things. Theories and stuff. And someone told me it means you're really wise**!"** - My mommy said I could be a guy like dat.**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"Well, I guess I really wanted to speak to someone 'bout what I found back in Kyoto... it's actually a big shock to myself, really..." I whispered. I looked up, eyes full of worry "So... Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Konekomaru or Shima?" I looked Ryuji in the eyes as he gave me a firm not "Okay" he told me..."Well, it turns out..." I swallowed hard "My dad and mom... aren't... my dad and mom"_

_"I'm..."_

* * *

**Find out what Kasu had found out in Kyoto next week that will take huge spin on the entire story!**


	32. Oh Mai, Secrets revealed!

**A/N: haHA EVERNOTE SUCKS**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"Are you okay? You sounded pretty upset last night when you called me, and you said you didn't even want to leave your dorm"..."You talked to us and said that Mephisto have given you some kind of pill, and you took it. Not long after that, you fell asleep"..."Oh! It was sleeping pills. He knew I was having troubles sleeping, so he gave me some to help me out"..._

_"I always think about how Rubix cubes are like life, like 90 percent of the things in the world. if you do it in the right order, you get the prize" I held up one completed side of the Rubix cube, it being green "But if you take the wrong way through" I randomly mixed up the cube "You get a maze" I held up the mixed cube._

* * *

**NOW:**

Picking up the two baskets, I walking out of my room so I could do my laundry. I was trying to peel my mind away from what I had found from the boy with blonde hair. What I read kept sending me chills, and it was unbelievable. I hated it. I hated that boy for telling me about it.

I just wanted to talk to someone about it, and I think I knew who to speak to. I'm okay with speaking to him, I mean, I speak to him. I doubt he'd tell anyone.

* * *

I sat on my friends bed, thinking about what I was going to say. I looked up at my friend, playing with my fingers "Well, I guess I really wanted to speak to someone 'bout what I found back in Kyoto… it's actually a big shock to myself, really…" I whispered. I looked up, eyes full of worry "So… Do you promise not to tell anyone. Not even Konekomaru or Shima"

I looked Ryuji right in the eyes as he gave me a firm nod "Okay" he told me, sitting across from me in a wooden chair while I was sitting on his bed.

I looked down, squeezing my eyes shut then open, little white dots speckling my vision temporarily. I looked back of Ryuji "So, you know how my dad died? And my mom is a bitch?" I said quietly. He nodded. "Well, it turns out…" I swallowed hard "My dad and mom…. aren't…. my dad and mom. I'm adopted.

**(A/N YES! I AM DROPPING THIS GODAMMN BOMB ON YOU THAT SHE IS ADOPTED, FUCKING SUE ME)**

"My mom, my REAL mom, Elizabeth Sanders, no body knows anything about her, only little bits and pieces that were really nothing. There are no records of her except the fact I was born in Tokyo, not Texas. My dad nothing found on him at all. So, I'm stuck there…" I grumbled, rubbing the back of my neck.

Ryuji watched me with a troubled expression, but didn't dare try to comfort me "But, how did you get to America from here? Did some one find you, or…?"

"Once again" I laughed humorlessly "No one knows" I shook my head, driving my hands into my hair "I was born in Māshī Byōin. Then after giving birth to me, all records of what happened to my parents, of my birth, kapoosh! After that, I gave up searching because I was like an emotional reck" I explained, letting ot a big huff.

I was actually not depressed about it, just interested in it. Shouldn't I be sad about it? Neh, doesn't matter really.

Ryuji listened, nodding with a hard expression. "Okay… anything else?"

I nodded "Yes. I want you to help me find my mother and father" I smiled at him "You, in all honesty, can be the only one for this. Rin and Yukio would just give me sympathy where it is not wanted, and I'm not even sad. Shiemi, same thing. Koneko and Shima, I don't wanna share with the world my past. Izumo, I swear to _god_ if you don't know why I rather not have her know my past" I gave him a_ oh-you-know-bitch_ expression.

Ryuji sighed, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. Without hesitation, he said "Yes". I baffled me to no ends meet that he agreed instantly, but I didn't question his actions.

I nodded and stood up "I want you to try to find anything on Elizabeth Sanders. I'm going to google my name and see if I can find anything on it. That is if I can sneak into the library and use the computer. Oh, and her middle name starts with a M, but I don't know what it is. Elizabeth M. Sanders is all I found regarding her name."

Ryji copied my moves "What's your pops name?"

"I dunno" I shrugged "Like I said, they don't know who he is, no records of what he looks like, nothing" I huffed, getting up and walking to the door "Now, report all your findings to me tomorrow. See ya later, Ry!"

Then I slammed his door shut.

* * *

**A/N: DAYS DOWN: 3**

**HA HA _HA ha ah HA HAH Ha hA Ha hA HhA hahAa hA Hah Ha HA! i'M AN ASSHOLE HA H ASH KETCHIUM HAS DH _**

**HOLY SHIT I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING**

**ASH _KETHIUM_**

**CATCH'EM**

**THIS IS LIFE CHANGING OMYGOD.**


	33. Oh Mai, News Articles!

**A/N:**

**LISTEN UP BITCHES.**

**READ THIS CHAPTER AND YOU ****_GOTTA_**** READ THE NOTES. **

**IF****_ YOU DONT I WILL NOT BE PLEASED._**

**_ALSO IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESERDAY_**

* * *

_HOOOLY SHEEET._

I was so goddamn bored because Mephisto told me I couldn't go on the Mission the entire class was going on. Something about the Seven Mysteries lurking around the school, and that's all Mephisto had told me. So here I sit, in bordem, with nothing to do, since Mephisto also locked me in my room and I wasn't aloud to train. I also finished all the medical books, in which I should be studying at this moment. The reason why is because when Yukio came from the Mission, he was going to give me a medical test, and a tamer test.

I sighed loudly, climbing up the ladder of my bunk bed and giving the sleeping Uisce a grouchy look "Uuuuisce! I'm boredddddd!" I cried loudly, flopping my arms onto each side of him.

The demon groaned '_Why should I care?_' He asked stubbornly, peeking an eye open up at me

"Because" I flopped down next to him "I love chuuuu" I said, giving a peck on the forehead.

He just rolled his eyes at me '_You spread your love too much_' The dragon demon stated out '_What if I was a mean demon?_'

I sat there for a moment, and rolled on my back, staring up at the ceiling "Then, I'd have to smother you in brave love" I stated out plainly "And you'd have to love me" I gave him a cheeky smile.

The demon didn't respond to what I said, and tried continuing his nap

"Ontop of that, I know you love me" He twitched "Because you always comfort me, like on my dad's anniversity." Uisce got quiet. I remembered how I had locked everyone out of my room and refused to let anyone in, locked all my windows too. But somehow, Uisce always found a way inside. When I had finally given in, he changed to his human form on his _own_ will, then wrapped we in a blanket, and hugged me. He stayed that way, doing this wired purring thing dragon demons can do, which had really calmed me down*.

I sat there, and closed my eyes, just wanting Yukio to come with my test so I could have something to do. It sucks being grounded*. I mean, I have nothing to do for three weeks, and I have to wait to get my fathers letter. I held my neck, where my necklace was absent because Mephisto took it during my house arrest time, thinking about what happened, and being completely confused about it, and the fact that the man I've spent the past, I don't know, ten years crying over isn't actually my dad? It's kind of infuriating, and I wish I found out in some cliche way like on the TV shows or movies or some sh¶t, but my mom, ahem, I mean, JESSICA, would most likely say "Yeah, so?" And not give a single fuck about it all. Which probably explains why she really f¥¢king hates my guts, and I hate hers, but I bet I hate hers a lot f¥¢king mo-

'_Just don't trust demons so easily Kasu, you make the habit of doing that. You trust too easily and I hate that, I just don't want you to go ahead and trust some demon, but then he hurts you, and more than emotionally_' Uisce spoke up.

I sat there for a moment, thinking about what he said. My face formed into a grin "I love you too, Uisce!" I squealed in excitement, flopping over and giving him a bone-crsuhing hug

'_Ugh! Kasu!_'

There was a knock at my door "Kasu, it's Yukio" Yukio said, coming in and looking around, before his eyes spotted Uisce and I "Come down so we can take the test" he told me, not even caring that I was practically killing Uisce.

I jumped down, letting go of Uisce. I pranced to my chair at my empty desk and got comfortable as Yukio put the paper in front of me "Here. You have fifty minutes starting…" he looking at his watch, setting the timer "…Now"

I looked at the paper, taking my pencil up and examining the first question. I scratched down the answer and continued. At a couple of questions, I'd pause, but then I'd continue regularly. Really, in general, I bet I got 90% of the time, I got the question correct. I finished within thirty minutes, in which I knew because I had a watch.

Yukio took the paper back and looked down at me "Hey, Kasu, remember how you said Mephisto gave you a sleeping pill?" His eyes fell back on all the papers he had in his hands.

"Yes" my tail swished behind me in curiosity

"Well, what color was it?" He looked over at me again after sorting the papers out.

"Blue" I stated out plainly "Why?"

He shrugged heading to the door and not giving me another glance. He shut the door.

I stared at the door, and looked back up at Uisce, where he was giving me a hard look "No, the pill was Blue, pink, and black" he said, staring at me like I was stupid

"Psh, how do you know that, you weren't even there!" I said, crossing my arms at my familiar. **(Right now I'm outside in the cold, and I keep misspelling things because my hands are freezing XD)** I remember that part clearly, taking the pill.

"You told me"

"Well, what if I was tired and was seeing things?"

"You were wide awake screaming"

"Well…. negh!"

Later that day, I sat, alone with Uisce, outside with a grump face. I was bored with nothing to do but be bored. I tried sneaking off campus, but Mephisto wasn't stupid. He litterly planned out _everything_. So I was playing with flowers, trying to make a flower crown, and I do say so myself, it is looking absolutely terrible. Really, it is. Well, I'm trying my best, that's all the matters, right?

Ryuji told me the day after I told him to look for my mom that he found nothing on my mom, and I suggested to try Googling her up in Japanese, because he did her name in English, and he said he'd try.

He hasn't reported back yet.

I tried sneaking into the library on multiple occasions, but I always get spotted. By either an exorcist who knows I'm not supposed to be there, or Mephisto. So, I was planning on going to the regular school library next. I had to wait, though. I had to wait until it was night. Yes, I was sneaking in, _coughcoughbreakinginandbeing illegalcoughcough_, but it's okay, it's not like I'm going to get arrested.

Hearing footsteps, I looked up, expecting to see someone I knew and saw pretty much on a daily basis._ HA HA, NOPE. NOPE._

It was a kid in all black, and something in my mind tingled as familiar. We just stared at each other, and stared, and stared.

'_Kasu, just say something_' Uisce nudged me, and I looked at my familiar, then the boy in front of me.

"Awesome Mizuchi" He spoke up, and I instantly recognized him as the boy from around Halloween time when I was spray painting. I got my hopes high, but remembered I was _Yukio_, not Kasu. _But_ then I realized he saw Uisce and wasn't blind like 90% of the humans, and I looked at my familiar, then the goth boy.

I gave him a look of srslyness "You're an Exorcist?"

"Yep"

I nodded, then went back to making my s#¶tty flower crown. He crouched beside me, taking the crown out of my hands and taking it apart "You're doing it completely wrong, look.." He took three flowers and set one as the base, weaving the other two around it "You keep doing that, like, tying them, but you're not." He shrugged "And you have to make sure the stem is long and strong"

I grabbed it and did the same, over and over, until I got the final results "Oh! Cool! Here Uisce!" I put it on my familiar's head "Your own flower crown" I smiled at him, and he looked up at me

'_Am I beautiful?_' He asked in a silly deep voice

"Sexy" I replied, then busted out laughing "Go show Kuro" I smiled, watching as my familiar fly off. I looked back at the boy with a grin "Thanks for showing me that!" I cheered.

He nodded slowly, watching me carefully "You can understand your familiar?" He asked, raising a brow at me.

I tensed up, realizing what he asked '_Lie lie lie lie lie_' "Yeah, it's because he's my familiar and I'm his master, so of course I understand him"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, do you have a familiar?"

"Yes"

"You can understand them, correct?"

"Yeah, but so can everyone else"

'_Lie lie lie lie lie_' "Some familiars are like that, and others are not"

He nodded slowly, but then gave me a smile and said, "I'm Haimu Aiko" then he held out his hand to me "And your name is?"

"Johnson Kasu" I shook his hand.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door softly, and I got up f. I opened the door to reveal Ryuji with his Laptop in his hands "I found something on you" He told me. He came into my room, sitting down at my desk and putting his computer up there.

Usice's head perked up in curiosity.

"What did you find?"

"I Googled your name" he pointed at the screen, sitting back and crossing his arm "Look at this"

I read it outloud_ "Children found in cage on airplane: One newborn infant and a five-year old boy were found on an airplane yesterday after it landed. The children were in a cage with a blanket over it. No one claimed the children. They were then sent to a children's hospital to be tended to, and when they were back to full health, they were sent to an orphanage._

_"The five year old boy couldn't talk._

_"Everyone on the plane at the time had to take blood test, but none matched the little girl or boy's, and they as well are not related._

_"Only the girl wore a name tag, it saying MayuNikaSuki Johnson._

_"Police man Richard Willams, the first security guard on the scene, comments, "…The plane came from Tokyo, Japan, so the kids were on the plane for at least 12-14 hours. I don't see how someone could do something so cruel to a little infant girl and a toddler, she was so sick, and the boy was starving when I got to them, they were so light too. _

_"We had been to see the security tapes from that day, but they had blanked out for just a moment, a minute, and the cage was never seen being put in…"_

_"Police are still trying to locate the mother and father, but know there's a high chance they're still in Japan.__"_

Then at the bottom of the article was a picture of a baby girl. I quickly ran to my closet and dug through my things, puling out a picture of my father and I when I was just a couple of months old. I held the picture up to the screen, next to the child. Besides a little hair growth, we looked exactly alike.

I then put the picture and scrolled down to the little boy's face. I stared at him, just wondering who he is "Who is he? I mean, what happened, and what… I just don't understand. I mean, he… We're not even related, so…" I shook my head, then scrolled back up. I copied '_Richard Williams_' and pasted the name in the search bar, adding '_airport security guard_'.

The article popped up, and others on the incident. I found his _Facebook_ page. "Scoot-cha-la-racha" I nudged him in the seat, and we shared the chair. He watched me click on the page, and there was a African-American man who was bald with a kind smile, and on the chubby side. He stood next to a tall White man who held his diploma.

I had access to his pictures, so I scrolled through them, being pictures of the man with the diploma as he was younger, and a woman who was African-American the deeper I went through the pictures. Her name was Jules, and apparently, she passed away because there was a grave with the name '_Jules Williams_' with Richard and the white boy surrounding the grave.

I closed out everything and sighed, resting back and crossing my arms "I don't understand s#¶t, but I do know something" I looked at Ryuji "I need to talk with Richard Williams"

* * *

**DAYS DOWN: A WEEK**

**A/N SHITS GOING DOOOOOOOWN**

**I would like to adress you all in a serious matter containing this story. If you are an asshat and don't pay attention to what I do in my AN's, then you would not know that near to the second to last or last update I will not be able to update because of the comic not updating until some time in April.**

**If you do not know what I am speaking of, then you may not know that I get all my information for the story from one of the Manga sites, and the story-line is based on that if you haven't caught on yet. So, they say it's going to take till April until the next update, so I AM GOING TO PUT THIS ON FULL CAPS AND EVERYTHING SO PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT READING THIS DOES SO.**

_**GO. **_

_**TO. **_

_**MY. **_

_**PAGE. **_

_**AND. **_

_**VOTE. **_

_**ON. **_

_**WHEN. **_

_**TO. **_

_**UPDATE. **_

_**THE. **_

_**STORY. **_

_**OR. **_

_**NO. **_

_**STORY.**_

_**WILL.**_

_**BE.**_

_**UPDATED.**_

*** **_He stayed that way, doing this wired purring thing dragon demons can do, which had really calmed me down._ **- I got this from a _Homestuck _head-cannon, in which the trolls purr to calm their Matesprit down.**

*****_ It sucks being grounded._ **- Fun fact: Kasu has never been grounded before.**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_ Mephisto had ordered me to go on the next Mission... Suddenly, the entire room became black, outlined with white. I looked at who was in front of me, and my eyes widen "Dad…?"_


	34. Oh Mai, Mephisto can be an asswipe!

**A/N HA HA SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING,, GUESSS WHO SPENT ALL NIGHT VIDEO CHATTING AND NOW HAS TWO HUSBANDS.**

**Also, I have been told that another website is up to date so it's like YEEEEHHH, but I am still putting the poll into consideration, and may actually update it that way. Less stress on me and longer cliffhangers for you. Everyone wins.**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_ "I'm Haimu Aiko" then he held out his hand to me "And your name is?" "Johnson Kasu" I shook his hand._

_ I opened the door to reveal Ryuji with his Laptop in his hands "I found something on you" He told me... "I Googled your name" he pointed at the screen, sitting back and crossing his arm "Look at this"..._"Children found in cage on airplane: One newborn infant and a five-year old boy_"... __"_Police man Richard Willams, the first security guard on the scene___"... I looked at Ryuji "I need to talk with Richard Williams"_

* * *

"What?! No! You can't leave!" Rin cried out, standing up

"I'm not leaving right away, Rin. It'll be in three to four months" I told him, shaking my head.

Yukio sighed, crossing his arms "How do you plan coming up with all the money?" He asked me stubbornly, raising a sharp eyebrow.

"What I used to do to get money. Sell art, work at stores that pay decent but not many come in. Of course, I still need to find more work because there are some things I don't do any more, and if I did, I couldn't" I explained.

Yukio gave me a questioning look "What kind of work was that?"

I sighed "It's all in the pass, and no reason to bring it up now. I have to make myself a strict schedule if I want to make the money." I explained "And yes, I make sure I see you guys everyday, I'd die if I didn't" I smiled at them "If I can't stay for long, I'd at least have one word with you guys, but that kind of thing won't start soon, because Mephisto took my art supplies for my grounding, but I am applying for a job soon" I explained to them.

Rin looked like he was dying inside, hearing his 'sister' was going to leave him "Well, how much is a plane ticket?"

"That's not for you to know" I said with a shrug. Rin glared at me, but I brushed him off "I have at least four months, that's what I'm giving myself" I finished. I walked to my satchel, picking it up and putting it over my shoulder "I work much better when timed"

"Where are you going?" Yukio asked, not looking back at me as he rubbed his eyes

"To find a job on campus" I shut the door.

* * *

I had received no jobs from anyone, which was a little discouraging. I wished it was easy to find a job now-a-days, but sadly, it's not. No matter how much I want it to easy.

I walked outside, thinking about other places to find work. Maybe I could convince Mephisto to let me go off campus to find a job...

"Hey, Kasu!" I turned around to see none other than Aiko himself. I smiled weakly and waved at him lightly as he jogged up to me "What'cha doin'?" He questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I sighed "Trying to find a decent job. I kinda need it so I can get some personal shit done" I explained. I then gave him a hopeful expression "You know any jobs? You know, one that'll actually hire an idiot with a rainbow head?" I smiled.

Aiko looked up, then his eyes wandered everywhere but me "Hmm... Maybe... Yeah, my mom would hire you" He said happily.

I raised a brow "And what job is that may I ask?"

A lot of students go to her shop to eat food, but it's usually filled up with seniors and shit. You take orders and serve food. Would that be good enough? It pays a good enough amount, around 100,000¥ on a monthly scale" he explained.

I nodded "Okay, that sounds good. Take me to your mom, cause at this point, I'll take anything I can get"

* * *

"Ahhhh, yes!" I cheered as I barged into the Okumura's room, flopping onto Yukio's bed, head falling in his lap "I finally got a job!"

He raised an eyebrow at me "Wasn't that fast? I mean, I'd suspect it'd take a lot longer than that." He said, looking over at Rin

"Yeah, it was" I sat up "But my friend Aiko had helped me out on it. He got me a job with his mom. I'm helping out on serving people, but mostly seniors and shit. My god, and the good part? Some of those guys who buy have some fine asses. Mmmm" I smiled wickedly.

Yukio rolled his eyes at my behavior.

Rin smiled "I'm glad you got a job, Kasu! That's really good. I remembered my last job, it happened before I came here" he said.

I sat there, nodding at what he said. I felt like this was going down a road we didn't want to enter, so I quickly changed the subject "Aiko, he's a guy I met not long ago, completely hot goth" I squealed "I mean, I want to TAP THAT A$$"

"Oh my god, I don't know how to respond to that" groaned Rin

"Ditto"

"Hey, you have to live with my fan girliness and crushes because you're the closet things to women friends I'll ever get"

"What's that supposed to mean"

I ignored Mole-city "I met him while in Yukio's body, which is funny, because he has no idea who the f¥¢k I am!" I smiled "I made sure to give him a good glance, in which he may think you're gay, just matters if he noticed me staring at him" I stood up, a peppy attitude "So, my sweet mother f¥¢kers, I need to go so I can get so sleep, night my children!" With a fling of my hand, I made a dramatic exit.

**(A/N I'm so proud of my child, /sniff)**

* * *

I was real excited when I woke up, but later when I ended up showing at the next mission for the Seven Mysteries, I was really sad. Mephisto had ordered me to go on the next Mission, and on my first day too of the job! It doesn't look good when you skip, you a$$ wipe.

Rin looked over at me in curiosity "Hey, Kasu! Why're you here? I thought you were under house arrest by Mephisto"

I crossed my arms angrily "The a$$hole made me come to this mission for some a$$holey reason. And when I was going to start working too! I mean, come _on_. I was _so _pumped too!" I cried out, sulking "Then I'd see Aiko, and Aiko is like the Japanese version of Gerad Way, but with more of a scene hairstyle than the way it is and Why does this world hate me so much oh my god this has to be illegal somewhere in the world. I mean, Africa or some place say it's illegal to walk down the street with a stripped elephant, soo... ughth!"

Everyone stared at me and I stared back.

"Death to America"*

We suddenly heard a shriek and turned around, seeing Izumo with a grinning Mephisto.

Mother f¥¢ker.

"Hello, hello! I have arrived on Okumura-kun's behalf since he could no be here today" he coyly smiled at all of us. My god I want to rip his stupid smile off and paste it on a painting.

"So, you're our substitute?" I raised a brow

"Yes, thank you for dumbing it down, Johnson-Chan." YOU A$$HO- "Now, today you'll be working on the mystery of the 'Family Portrait' he adverted his gaze to the a picture of a woman. I took a step up to it, admiring the work. It was so beautiful, and the woman was gorgeous. No, gorgeous can't describe her. She was too beautiful for that. The strokes were perfect and the paint was mixed so well.

As I gazed at the way of how the portrait was made, all my hearing was blocked out. I focused on the picture for what seemed like hours...

'_You sick bastard..._'

My eyes widen

'_You killed me..._'

"So! You must exorcise the demon, but there is a catch" I turned around "Johnson-chan must land the first blow"

"What?!" Everyone looked at me, and I looked at Mephisto. No am I landing the first goddamn blow on this thing, no way in hell. I mean, it'd be fun, but the thing is that I am not one in favor of landing the first blow. Never had and never will.

"I'm not killing this thing myself-"

"I didn't say that, I said land the first blow" He smiled, then snapped his fingers, disappearing "I will enjoy myself up here" his voice came from behind us, and we all turned around. He took his PS2 to play on. why is he such an a$$wipe. "And if she does not, you all will be expelled"

I sighed, then everyone looked at me. I looked at the portrait next "Well, we obviously need to get this sh¶t settled. Well, this business with the portrait hasn't been around forever, right?" I glanced over my shoulder. Koneko nodded "So that means the demon is possessing this portrait. All I need is to give it a good bang and it'll jump right out." Kasu pointed her gun in the corner, no really wanting to shoot the face of such a pretty woman.

_**BANG**_

Suddenly, the entire room became black, outlined with white. I looked at who was in front of me, and my eyes widen "Dad...?"

"You _killed_ your own dad, why would you? Why, baby? I love you... no, I _loved_ you" he sneered, his blonde shaggy hair hanging over his face.

A body suddenly fell down, but dangled in front of me "Holy sh¶t!" I came face to face with a pale woman, hair faded, eyes open wide. It's me.**_ It's me_**. "Oh my god!" I jumped back, hand over my mind. Suddenly, my arm ached like hell, and I held it. It was hurting, and it was spreading throughout my body.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-

"Kasu!" suddenly I was snapped back to reality.

"Get in a circle! Don't look at them!" I was pushed forward by someone, and I wasn't to look at whatever was behind me, or surrounding us for the matter. Mindless chatter and yelling swarmed us, but I stared at the floor, my own dead face haunting me.

"And Kasu!" I looked up in surprise, noticing Koneko yelling at me "You need to start paying attention and dozing off in your own world. And you need to stop trying to be the hero every time something goes wrong and you go chase after someone like you're the Knight in Shining armor"

"Okay, that's true because I was seriously just spacing out before you began yelling at me. So what the hell is going on?" Koneko glared at me. I raised my hands "Honesty is the best policy"

"Just, everyone listen, please! We need to think statagey here! Please!" Konekomaru practically begged us to listen to him, and we all agreed. I mean, the kid has a good point.

"Okay, show us what you can do!" Ryuji said, and I gave him a smile.

My eyes went to Konekomaru as he instructed everyone what to do, and he asked Shiemi for some Barberry or somethin. Then wired crap went down when Ryuji, like, implanted it in our head saying some funny words.

"Alright, now we can look at the demon!" We all faced it, and it was some wired s#¶t and... just... it was wired. And black. And a glob of shit.

"Wow, that's big! Bigger than I thought!" Rin said in shock

"The barrier is going to die down soon, and the indication will get removed if the caster dies, so that means Okumura and Shima must protect Bon at all costs!" Koneko explained "Moriyama, can you put a barrier up?" He asked her

"O-oh, yes!" She said in the most confident tone she could manage.

"Ugh! I can't stand being protected by a woman!" Cried out Ryuji

"Haha, you're the princess again, Bon!"

"Say that again and I'll kick your ass hard!"

I held my gun under Ryuji's chin, a threatening glare sent his way "What was that comment about being protected by woman, Ry?" I asked him in an agitated tone

"Johnson, I need you to protect Kamiki and I!"

"Got it!" I ran to their sides, shooting off any little creepy ass hole that came my way "God, why does this remind me of Resident Evil?" I cried out, continuing to shoot. I reloaded my guns quickly, and went back to shooting.

Konekomaru spoke to Izumo, saying that the reason it was named 'Family Portrait' was probably because there was a collection of the pictures, all with the same frame. Izumo struck the photos, but no effect took place "Koneko, hurry up!" Shima cried out as I brainstormed

"Attack it all at once! Will that work?!" I asked Konekomaru, looking at him for a split second, only to have one of those monsters jump on my arm "S#¶t!" I smacked it off

"Yes!" He instructed everyone where to hit, as well as where I was supposed to shoot. "Everyone attack... now!" I got my gun ready, raising them up and letting out all the bullets I had remaining in my pistols.

After we all attacked in sync, the demon was killed off, and some wired s#¶" landed on us all. Just sprinkles that is. It seems being an exorcist also means you have to get some wired s#¶t sprayed on you sometimes, because that certainly happens a lot to me.

Konekomaru began apologizing for saying what he had said to us, and Ryuji was all like _'No, it iz okaye, we liekh being judged'_ and all that emotional crap that seems to happen in **_EVERY GODDAMN CHAPTER_**.

Yada yada yada, then Mephsito was like 'Good job, you miniature assholes' and gave Rin this wired crap and Rin ran off and Mephsito then took me by the arm, wait, what?

I looked up at him "You and I must talk, Kasu" he told me with a slight grin.

"OoooOOOOOoooOOOoo!" I heard from Shima and Ryuji "You in trouble!"

"A$$ wipes!"

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"Kasu, the demon had attacked you when it had came out, correct?" he questioned, raising a brow at me "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure" "And... did you see anything?"... But why did he want to know? Did he have anything to do with it? "Why?"_

* * *

**DAYS DOWN: A WEEK AND TWO DAYS**

"Death to America"**- My brother once told me to walk into my parents room and say with a serious face, 'Death to America'. I did it.**


	35. Oh Mai, Got hand laid!

**A/N You fucking Asshats, I'm just going to update it every other Thursday if you don't vote.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_ "Hmm... Maybe... Yeah, my mom would hire you"..._

_I was real excited when I woke up, but later when I ended up showing at the next mission for the Seven Mysteries, I was really sad. Mephisto had ordered me to go on the next Mission... As I gazed at the way of how the portrait was made, all my hearing was blocked out. I focused on the picture for what seemed like hours_

_'_You sick bastard..._'_

_My eyes widen_

_'_You killed me..._'..._

_Suddenly, the entire room became black, outlined with white. I looked at who was in front of me, and my eyes widen "Dad...?"... __"You killed your own dad, why would you? Why, baby? I love you... no, I _loved _you"... A body suddenly fell down, but dangled in front of me..._** It's me**_... Mephsito then took me by the arm, wait, what? __I looked up at him "You and I must talk, Kasu" he told me with a slight grin._

* * *

I was taken by Mephisto to a lovely garden. Did I really just say lovely. Who am I, the Queen of England? Well, it was very pretty. We both sat on a bench, and my mind wandered to why he had dragged me here. I swear to god, it we're going to have some discussion about the birds and the bees, the internet cleared that subject a _long _time ago.

"Kasu, the demon had attacked you when it had came out, correct?" He questioned, raising a brow at me

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure"

"And… did you see anything?"

That's seriously all he wanted to know? Wow, easier than I thought! But why did he want to know? Did he have anything to do with it?

"Why?"

"Because, I'm mildly curious, that's all. You were pretty frozen while it attacked you. Didn't struggle at all"

"Well, the room was inverted. Everything black while outlined with white.

"I then saw my dad, completely normal, which was wired how I noticed him, I haven't been able to remember his face for years but… he was him. But then he was telling me that it was my fault that I had killed him… then a body flung down in front of me, _my _body, and I was so pale… I was… dead… a pain came from my arm, then spread throughout my body. Felt like I was dying myself, but then I was snapped out of it"

Mephisto nodded, then gave me a smile "Well, that is all I have to discuss with you on that matter" he began picking flowers and setting them in his lap, twisting them together "Something else I would like to talk to you about is your plan to go to America. Why is it you would like to leave?"

"Oh!" I looked at the ground "Well, I figured out not long ago I'm adopted… and Ryuji had found out I am born here in Japan, but was flown to America. The first cop on the scene for finding me, Richard something, he can probably tell me a thing of two on the matter… and I was found with another boy" I explained, fiddling with my shirt.

"Hmmm… I see…. Would you like assistance on getting to America?" He glanced at me, then back at the flowers.

I looked at the demon in shock "Really? Are you serious? You'll help me?" I said in surprise "Well, I'd gladly accept it… but… can I make some of the money myself? I'll feel too much of an a$$hole if I didn't…" I looked at my fingers. My eyes went up to watch a butterfly around the yard.

"Sure… anything you please, really, I wouldn't mind giving… but while you're freedom to roam out of school grounds have been taken, that means you cannot leave for another two weeks" I nodded, smiling at him

"Thanks Mephisto-Otousan, you're the best father ever" I wrapped my eyes around his waist in a hug, closing my eyes as I grinned.

"One more thing I would like" I pulled away "Who had told you of your adoption?" He looked up at me for a moment until I responded, then went back to fumbling with the flowers

"A man with blonde hair… first he gave me a locket as a late birthday present, then not much later before we headed to the Kraken, he gave me a slip of paper with the name of my mother.

"Nothing real important on a regular search, so I went through demon files by hacking into the schools website again. I then learned she gave birth to a baby demon who matched my description. Then I was given a huge hint it was me, then when I was shown the article of the airplane I was positive I was adopted."

He nodded slowly, letting know he was listening "Well, I hope the best for you, Kasu" I looked down to see he had made a flower crown "I really do" he placed the flower crown on my head, and kissed my forehead.

He then left me in the garden, thinking over whats happen in the past couple days.

* * *

It got darker out, and I was still in the garden, lying down on the bench while I stared at the flowers, thinking of songs by MCR.

"Kasu?" A flashlight shone behind me, and I sat up slowly, turning around to see Aiko.

"Aiko?" I noticed an Ikwaokinyapippilele demon stalking next to him, stopping when he did. Yeah, wired name, I know. They originated in Panama, causing sickness to whoever faced it, cool shit.

He came over in a rush, feeling my hand "You're freezing!"

"Huh, really? I wasn't thinking about that, really" I said plainly, pressing a hand to my armpit, realizing exactly how cold it was "Holy crap, I'm freezing!" He rolled his eyes "Uisce was worried about you"

I raised a brow "I thought you couldn't understand him?"

"I can't, Ziek can, though" the demon next to him waved, and I waved back. It was a completely black, hunched over and boney creature, slightly taller than Aiko but if it stood up completely, it would been much taller. It's face was a white circle with two black circles inside as if representing eyes.

Aiko began stripping his jacket "Here, you can use my jacket"

I shook my head, raising my hands up "No, I am not taking your jacket, this is not a cheap shoujo manga"

He rolled his eyes "I have two on. If I only had one on I'd let you go home freezing, because I sure as hell ain't gonna be the one numb under the blankets shaking when I get to my bed"

I smirked, taking his jacket from him. He wasn't lying, there was a gray pull over on under his black and red stripped jacket. I put it on, standing up. The flower crown Mephisto made me landed on the floor and I picked it up with a smile, putting it on my head.

"Oh, you made one?" Aiko said with smile.

"No, someone I love did" I walked around the bench to stand next to Aiko and his familiar

"Oh, you have a boyfriend"

I smirked "Nope, single" I told him "Oh, besides my imaginary one" I joked

"Ahhhh" he nodded, replying with a smirk of his own "Well, do you think your imaginary one would mind me warming your hands up?" I felt him grab my hand, causing me to smile

"Yeah, but who cares, he's fake"

* * *

A WEEK AND TWO DAYS

**A/N**

**and sir asshat comes in with his very wired familiar Zeik, which is pronounced Zeke to you asshats who don't know how to pronounce it correctly.**

**Looks like a love intrest now takes its place in, how many chapters has it been? Twenty-three?**

* * *

**NEXT WEEK ON I ATE YOUR LLAMA:**

_"No, I understand. I'm in trouble, so i got grounded by my... dad"... He sat next to me "So no entertainment?" Aiko questioned, leaning over and..._


	36. Oh Mai, Fillers!

**A/N MORE FILLER CHAPTERS AND NO REAL PREVIEWS BECAUSE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE NEXT TWO ARE GOING TO BE SIMPLE ONES THAT I'M MAKING BECAUSE THE UPDATED CHAPTER FOR THE COMIC IS JUST MEPHISTO SHITTING AROUND SO YEAH.**

**DONT KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN MYSELF**

* * *

I ran to the Okumura's room, busting in and squealing happily, jumping on Rins bed and kicking my feet happily. I sat with the biggest smile, both of the twins staring at me until I answered them "Aiko found me last night at the garden after talking to Mephisto about shit-"

"What was the '_shit_'"

"-Shhh! I'm talking about Aiko" I slapped Rin's arm, getting a smile from both of the boys "Okay, so he found me with his familiar Zeik, whom I give less than two f¥¢ks about but _have _to admit looks epic, and he gave me his jacket and I was like, '_This isn't a cheap shoujo manga_' you know Rin, the ones you read?"

Yukio snorted

"And he was like '_I could give less than a rats ass about you being cold if I had only one jacket'_ because he had two on, and then Mephisto had made me this little flower crown and he saw it and I was like '_someone I love made this_' and he said '_Oh, a boyfriend_' and I was like '_No, but I have an imaginary one_' then he said '_would he mind me warming your hand_' and I was liek '_no_' and we held hands" I raised my arms in the air, wooping loudly "ONE FOR KASU GETTING HAND LAID!"

Rin wooped, hand fiving me

"How long have you known him?" Yukio raised a brow

"Like two days but who cares he's hot! But at the same time, I would like to learn more about him... When I go to work today, I'll ask him. You happy now, Papa Yukio?" I gave him a silly stink face

"Yes"

"So, what did Mephisto talk to you about?" Rin asked

"Just shit, really. He asked what I saw when the demon had attacked me yesterday-"

"You got attacked?!" Yukio looked up from his work

"-about how I knew I was adopted and why I wanted to go to America. And yes, Yukio. I am perfectly fine, so don't worry" I smiled at Yukio, trying to reassure him. He nodded slowly, going back to his work.

Rin smiled "Sooo, how did it feel to get hand laid?" He grinned jokingly, nudging my arm

"Amazing" I grinned, then began laughing loudly with Rin.

"So what _did _you see when you got attacked" Yukio set his work a side, giving me his full attention. He then got up and pulled the rolley chair up to Rin's bed "And what demon was it?"

I shrugged "I don't really remember the name, but it sure as hell was creepy as hell!" He nodded for me to continue "And when I shot the painting, I was in this wired black place where everything was outlined white. I saw my dad, and he rambled on how _I _killed him. Then I saw my dead body hanging upside down, got some bad pain in my arm. It went through my body, but then I came back out"

"Why did you shoot it in the first place? Wouldn't it be easier to slash it in half? Then you wouldn't have to waste bullets" Yukio explained.

I shrugged "Mephisto-Otou wanted me to make the first move on the painting"

"Yeah!" Rin agreed, nodding his head "He said if we didn't, we'd all fail, the big a$$"

"I agree" Kasu nodded with a grin "But he can have his awesome moments, you gotta admit that one!" I pointed at Rin, and he nodded.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked over at Yukio, a serious look in his eyes "But Kasu, you _do _understand that you had _nothing_ to do with your fathers death, that it wasn't your fault at all. It was because of the army, another man from another countries fault. That you did nothing to influence him to give up on life. That you _didn't _weaken him" I could see out of the corner of my eye Rin frown and look at his feet.

I wasn't stupid.

When you tell someone that cares about you deeply that you hate them, then you hurt them. Like with Rin and their dad. Like me and my dad.

But I didn't want to worry either of them or they'd be up my ass all the time "I know"

* * *

"I want to apologize again for not being here" I told Aiko's mother

"Oh, it's okay it's okay! All that matters is that you're here now!" She told me with a sweet smile, patting my back "Just take the orders to the table with the same number, and around lunch time is when it gets real crazy" She explained, going back to taking orders.

Not many people were there, and that meant I had it easy for now.

My eyes went to Aiko as he cooked someone's order, and he looked up at me. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. I made my way to him, because that's what I'm supposed to do, get the food from the cook. Right?

"Hello there" he told me

"Hey. You almost done with that order?" I raised a brow.

Aiko smirked "A little eager, aren't we?" He bumped me with his elbow. He grabbed a plate from his left, handing it over to me "Here you go, noobie"

I raised a brow, taking it from him. I did a sharp turn, slapping his face with my ponytail on purpose. I walked away with a prideful smirk. It was quite entertained with Aiko by my side all day, being able to ask him a question or two. I knew his favorite color is pink and red, not black and red, and his favorite type of music was pop. He also wore color contacts, his eyes being a bright green, but he liked blue a lot more.

* * *

Aiko and I waked back to my dorm together, me trying to to grin the entire time "So... is it alright to ask why you're not going to Exorcist school nor regular school?" I raised a brow with a smile, but that smug expression quickly got wiped off "But you don't have to"

Aiko smiled at me "My mom needs help with the shop, and after getting a few things sorted out, I do my work at home when I can, which is most of my free time"

"Ahh" I nodded, then stared at my feet. My eyes fell on his hand, and I really wanted to hold it again. I reached out for his, lacing my fingers into his with a small smile and rejecting the oncoming blush

Aiko looked at me and smiled, then looked back a head.

I looked a head too. Yep, this guy is pretty goddamn cool, but I have to keep my pledge and wait at least a week before I date him... which is a bummer because I really wanted to kiss him when he said his favorite color was pink and he blushed pretty hard. It was so fucking adorable and precious. I wish I could preserve the moment.

When we got to my dorm room, I allowed him in, setting my things down. Uisce looked down at me, then eyes fell on Aiko '_You brought your boyfriend here?_'

I narrowed my eyes at him, and nodded to the window when Aiko was turned around, which signaled to him g_et-the-f¥¢k-out-unless-you-wanna-see-something-you-probably-shouldn't_-b_ecause-it'd-be-best-if-your-eyes-stayed-virgins_'.

Sighing, the demon got up from his bed and flew out the window.

I relaxed in relief, sitting on my bed "So, this is your room?" He raised a brow at me "I kinda imagined it a lot more... colorful? I don't know, but just not this... dull and plain" he suddenly looked panicked "No offense, though!" He waved a hand in front of him.

I cracked a smile "No, I understand. I'm in trouble, so I got grounded by my... dad" saw no point in flinging around that it was the principle "So for a while, all source of entertainment has been stripped for another two weeks" I explained.

Ne sat next to me, giving me a mischievous look "So no entertainment?" Aiko questioned, leaning over and softly putting his hand on my cheek, lips meeting mine.

Hey, I said no dating. Nothing about kissing, motherf¥¢kers.

I win.

I leaned in, arms wrapping around his neck happily, just massaging my lips against his... but when he wanted to move into my mouth, I pulled away. I gave him a smile "Not all entertainment"

* * *

**A/N: A WEEK AND THREE DAYS**

**HA HA HA HA, I REALLY JUST WANTED HER TO SNOG SOMEONE, THEN WE'RE GETTING SERIOUS AGAIN OKAY OKAY.**

**I DONT KNOW WHAT THE NEXT CHPATERS GOING TO BUT ILL WRITE IT THIS WEEKEND**


	37. Oh Mai, Apologies!

**Hey guys, Haddi here.**

**I know you might be upset and just want to leave this Authors Note because you wanted a new chapter, but I have to just inform you all there will not be another chapter for a bit.**

**No one start crying saying I'm ditching the story, I am not. I have just gotten so stressed over finishing writing the next chapter and so worried of upsetting you all that I had stayed up all night and then passed out in first period. My sister then had to be of assistance to me while she helped me to the Nurse's office so I could rest through second period.**

**Then I have my Homework.**

**That is stacking up because of neglecting it.**

**I will have to put this on TEMPORARILY Hiatus. Not forever, I promise you guys that. It's just my brain is suddenly brain dead of ideas. I'm so sorry, but it seems every time I start to write a chapter, it's too stiff, not the care-free fun I started with.**

**I don't want to make this a job, I want it to be fun.**

**Again, my deepest apologies.**

**- Your favorite Author,**

**Haddi Etana**

**HE**


End file.
